Total Crazy Action
by Dragon132
Summary: A sequel to Total Crazy Island! ten campers return along with 30 newcomers to get 1 million dollars! With your NEW hosts Shaymin and Zekrom.
1. Monster Movie

Chapter One

"Tyrano-Attack"

oOoOoO

"Hello! and welcome to a new and first episode of Total Crazy Action!" Darkrai said while clapping his hands, and was floating around in a big movie lot.

"There will be ten returning campers and thirty new campers!" Cresselia said while pointing over to ten returning campers standing near a trailer.

"What are you talking about? No one is going to join you stole my money and used it to buy this piece of junk!" Egridos said while looking around the lot.

"Shut it coffin! Anyways, lets meet the new contestants!" Darkrai said as a limo came in with five pokemon. One was a blue duck with a red gem on her forehead who looked cautious of her surroundings, the other was a brown bunny like pokemon with long ears and red eyes who looked really pleased to be here and then grinned at all the boys staring at him, the other was a large snake like blue dragon who looked around like she's been in this kind of game before, the other was a green snake like grass pokemon with red eyes and a black fedora on his head, the last one was a brown duck pokemon carrying a stick who looked ready to play the game.

"Welcome, Gem, Aster, Sapphire, Swift and Henry!" Cresselia said as the guys all looked at Aster.

"Wait, Aster's a dudes name!" Midnight said as Aster just winked at him playfully.

"You better believe it..honey." Aster said making Midnight hide behind Egridos.

"I honestly have no idea why I join these stupid games." Swift muttered as Sapphire shrugged.

"We have to get money for the kids, remember?" Sapphire said as Swift nodded.

"Oh, right.." Swift said with a shrug.

"Anyways you weirdos can go ahead and move with the rest of the other campers." Darkrai said as he motioned them to go away.

"Now, lets see the others!" Cresselia said as another limousine came in with five other pokemon. One was a weird red and blue man made like pokemon that was dancing out of the limo, following it was a Zoroark who looked like the kind of guy you wouldn't let your daughter date, the next one was a blue and white bird like dragon who looked around the island in awe, the other two came out together talking and laughing, they were both electric types, one was an eeveeloution, the other was a blue and yellow regular manectric.

"Welcome to Total Crazy Action, Kevin, Nick, Aria Rose, Ricky and Tyren!" Darkrai said as the campers clapped at them.

"Yay! I'm on a new show with fat moon lady and scary ghost lady!" Kevin said making Darkrai raise a brow.

"I'm not a girl you idiot!" Darkrai said with a groan.

"And I am not fat!" Cresselia said with a small huff.

"Pft, this place doesn't look all that great." Nick said while folding his arms.

"I think it looks kinda nice." Aria Rose said with a shrug.

"Your both wrong its kind of in between." Cresselia said as she looked at the two electric types talking still.

"And so my last boyfriend Josh like totally dumped me for a girl! This whole time I thought he was gay but he just did it with me to win a bet!" Ricky said as Tyren nodded.

"That is so terrible! I can't believe anyone could do something so mean!" Tyren said while putting a paw to his heart.

"Yo! Gay Misers, stop the talking and go with the others!" Darkrai said as the two looked at him, shrugged and walked towards the others.

"Okay, Lets see the next set." Cresselia said as the limo came in, a green bug like pokemon with scythes for arms came out looking around, the next looked like a deranged purple poisonous bug like pokemon who looked crazy, after him was an owl like pokemon who was looking around her surroundings, then after her was an eagle like pokemon who looked brave and ready to compete, the last one was a Glameow who walked out with a small smile as some of the guys looked at her.

"Meet Nexus, Lawrence, Athena, Shane, and Shimmer!" Darkrai said as they all looked at him.

"Nice to meet you." Nexus said while bowing down slightly.

"Will we be able to kill others today?" Lawrence asked calmly.

"Maybe." Darkrai said with a shrug.

"Thats an answer I can live with!" Lawrence said while laughing crazily.

"Weirdo." Athena mumbled to herself as Shane shrugged.

"Hey everyone, i'm happy to be here." Shimmer said while winking at Midnight who shrugged at her not really caring.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Cresselia said as she watched them move with the others. The limo then came in to see a black fox like pokemon with yellow rings come out looking around to see if its safe before letting a female ice fox pokemon come out at well who had immediatly caught Midnight's attention, after them a blue and orange pokemon came out with dark blue/black dorsal fins on her head, after her a female brown bunny came in as the guys stared at her hoping that this one was a girl this time, then a black and orange dog like pokemon walked out saying nothing.

"Welcome, Shadow, Aurora, Torrent, Trinity, and Kace." Darkrai said as Midnight growled teasingly.

"Well hello Aurora.." Midnight said while stepping over to her only to be blocked by the other Umbreon.

"Touch my sister and i'll rip your head off!" Shadow said making Aurora sigh to herself.

"Whoa dude, calm down..I was just saying hi.." Midnight said while walking back to the others.

"Whoa, this place looks pretty decent!" Torrent said while looking around.

"Oh, hi everyone! Is this Hawaii?" Trinity asked as some of the campers chuckled at her.

"Eh.." Kace said while silently walking towards the others.

"We do have a lot of weirdos.." Cresselia said as the limo came up, a female green and white psychic type came out who looked around confused, after her was another golduck who seemed even more confused being there, after him was a emo like black and gray wolf like pokemon who seemed bored to be there, next was a female pink cat like pokemon with split tails, the last one was a red and yellow spider pokemon.

"Welcome, Ajax, Perseus, Nico, Lavender, and Felicia." Darkrai said as they nodded.

"Hello." Ajax said while quietly walking towards the others.

"I have no idea why i'm even here." Perseus said while shrugging.

"I hate my life." Nico muttered making some of the others step away from him. Lavender sighed but looked up to see Midnight next to her.

"Hey beautiful, if you were a booger, i'd pick you first!" Midnight said earning some laughs from the campers and a confused Espeon.

"Dude stop hitting on chicks." Steven said while chuckling nervously from Hydra being right next to him.

"Sorry force of habit." Midnight said while moving away from her.

"I'm just going to go with the others." Felicia said while going to the other campers.

"Okay, here comes the last limo." Cresselia said as the last limo came to a stop. five campers came out, the first was a yellow and blue electric spider who looked around completely confident, the other was a fat cat like pokemon with gray and white markings, the next one was a purple and tan cheetah like pokemon, the next one was a female purple and tan cat like pokemon who had a diamond necklace around her neck, the last one was a black and white electric zebra who was grinning at everything around him.

"Welcom, Oliver, Mora, Landon, Silena, and Charles." Darkrai said as the Blitzle raised his hoof.

"Please, call me Charlie." Charles said with a smile.

"Great another one..." Hydra mumbled to herself.

"Hey everyone." Oliver said while raising one of his feet up.

"Hello.." Mora said quietly.

"Nice to be here!" Landon said while bowing slightly.

"Ooh! Its amazing here! I can't wait to fix everyones make up!" Silena said happily.

"Anyways, Welcome to Total Crazy Action, I am your ho-" Darkrai started until Cresselia shot him a look. "Erm, Co-Host...Anyways we welcome you and hope none of you die. We will show you the new Confessional Trailer along with the different sets here, your teams and your trailers and so on." Darkrai said completely bored.

**_000_**

**_Cresselia: *is floating in a trailer filled with make up and mirrors* This is the confessionals you can do your make up and tell us your deepest darkest secrets...also you can make out and have plenty of sex..._**

**_000_**

**_Shimmer: Its great that everyone thinks they have a chance at winning..but they'll lose their hopes and dreams when i'm up there holding the money!_**

**_000_**

**_Midnight: I'm glad there are plenty of hot girls here...like the Glaceon, and the Espeon, and the Lopunnys..._**

**_000_**

**_Kaito: wait? We can make out here? Cool! Come on in Rivera!_**

**_Rivera: *comes in and sighs* Its a little to crowded don't you think?_**

**_Kaito: *shrugs* better then nothing.._**

**_Rivera: *nods* I guess your right..*smiles and leans in to kiss him before pushing him on the floor with a loud thud*_**

**_000_**

"Anyways now to list your teams! Now, the first team with Savanna as the captain will consist of; Hydra, Lavender, Felicia, Steven, Charlie, Aria Rose, Nexus, Kevin, Breanne, Egridos, Kai, Sapphire, Kace, Shane, Shimmer, Ricky, Aurora, Mora, and Trinity." Cresselia said as the campers who were listed moved to the other side.

"Now, The second team with Nico as the leader will consists of; Gem, Aster, Swift, Henry, Nick, Tyren, Lawrence, Athena, Shadow, Torrent, Ajax, Perseus, Oliver, Landon, Silena, Midnight, Casey, Kaito, and Rivera." Darkrai said as they shrugged.

"The first teams name will be the Precious Persians." Cresselia said while looking at the first team before looking at the other team. "And this team will be known as the Menacing Mightyena's." She added as they nodded.

"Anyways ready for the first challenge?" Darkrai asked as they all looked at him confused.

"Um, we just got here don't we like get a break or something?" Nexus asked.

"Nope." Darkrai said with a smile as Steven looked at Nexus and sighed.

"Don't worry they do this kind of stuff all the time, you'll get used to it." Steven said as Nexus nodded.

"I see..", Nexus said while looking back at the hosts.

"No side chatting behind my back!" Darkrai said before clearing his throat. "Today's challenge will be based off of the monster movie." he added.

"Yes, You have to stay away from the monster, you get caught your out, last one standing wins." Cresselia said as they nodded.

"So, where is this monster anyways?" Midnight asked and just then a giant robot Tyranitar came out shooting out hyper beams and shooting lasers out of its eyes.

"Oh...That monster.." Kace said before he along with everyone ran off screaming for their lives.

**_000_**

Hydra, Lavender, Felicia, and Steven both ran behind a trailer in panic.

"Oh great i'm the only guy here! And Hydra's here!" Steven said while turning to walk away until Hydra blocked him.

"Oh no you don't! we are in this together!" Hydra said as Felicia gulped.

"Well..looks like were about to die!" Felicia said pointing up at the Tyranitar as it stomped on them.

"Hydra, Lavender, Felicia, and Steven are all out!" Cresselia said while floating by.

**_000_**

Kaito and Rivera were behind some garbage cans making out as they didn't have any relationship time last season. They didn't notice as the tyranitar shot out a hyper beam at them making them both get out.

"Kaito and Rivera are out!"

**_000_**

Kai was talking to Breanne casually before they both got caught by the Tyranitar.

"You know your not winning this one right?" Breanne said while walking towards the other campers who got out.

"The bad-asses never do..", Kai said while walking with her.

"Kai and Breanne are out!"

**_000 _**

"Hey! Wait up!" Midnight said while running up to Aurora who was walking around the lot.

"Um...Yes?" She asked, she didn't know what else to say of course.

"What are you doing?" Midnight asked with a goofy grin as she just blinked at him.

"I'm looking for my brother..", Aurora said quietly while walking around.

"Oh, I better move away then, he doesn't seem to like me." Midnight said as she just smiled weakly.

"He's like that with any guy..", Aurora said with a small shrug, Midnight chuckled before both of them got caught by the Tyranitar.

"Aurora and Midnight are out!"

**_000-Montage Moment-000_**

Charlie, Aria Rose, Nexus, Kevin, Breanne all got out from being caught from the Tyranitar near the cowboy movie set, Gem, Aster, Swift, Henry, Nick, Tyren, Lawrence, Athena, Shadow all soon got caught minutes after that. Then two hours later everyone else besides Silena and Mora.

**_000-Montage Moment-000_**

"I can't believe i'm the last one here from my team...", Silena said to herself while hiding inside a garbage can from the Tyranitar. Mora on the other hand was hiding under a blanket and the Tyranitar came in and passed Mora not noticing her, he looked around and saw Silena's tail sticking out, he then roared out and kicked the trash can along with the Delcatty inside of it.

"Oww...That hurt you know!" Silena said while sitting up and shaking her fur.

"The Precious Persian's win!" Cresselia said as Mora walked over to her team shyly as the cheered.

"Mightyena's please vote for two campers to leave in the confessionals then meet me at the drive in please." Darkrai said as everyone looked at him.

"Wait..Why two?" Landon asked.

"In this season two people go home." Cresselia said as everyone looked at each other nervously.

"Also before we forget, Your trailer's are over there!" Darkrai said pointing to a yellow Trailer with a flag next to it that had a Persian on it, the other Trailer was black that had a flag next to it with a Mightyena on it.

"I think its obvious where your trailers at am I right?" Cresselia asked as they nodded.

_**000**_

_**Swift: Who to vote for? I'd say Kaito and Rivera all they've been doing is making out...**_

_**000**_

_**Shadow: Kaito and Rivera...**_

_**000**_

_**Athena: The two fighting type lovers...**_

_**000**_

_**Kaito and Rivera: *both still making out***_

_**000**_

"Okay...The votes have been saw through and if you do not get a Darkrai statue you are eliminated...so everyone but Kaito and Rivera come get your statues." Darkrai said as Kaito and Rivera looked at them shocked.

"Why are we out?" Kaito asked.

"Cause all you two have been doing is making out..", Midnight said with a shrug.

"I guess its only fair..", Rivera said while looking down.

"You two will be the hosts of the Aftermath show..", Darkrai said as Kaito smiled.

"Awesome!" Kaito said as he and Rivera ran inside of the Limo of Loserdom.

"Well...Thats it for this episode! tune in next time on Total Crazy Action!" Darkrai said as the screen turned black.

* * *

**_Sorry its a little rushed at the end but its 11 pm and you'd be tired too ^^; Anyways the next episode will have the Alien movie! how exciting right? well tune in. This might be updated sooner, maybe not but...ehh..._**


	2. Alien Movie

Chapter Two

"Alien-Eggstruction"

oOoOoO

"Baby, Baby, Baby oooh..Thought you'd always be miine...oh...yeah...", Midnight sang as he ate in the cafeteria along with everyone else.

"Really? Justin Bieber?" Shadow asked as Midnight shrugged.

"I have the Bieber Fever right now.", Midnight said as he shrugged.

"At least sing something good instead, like..Green Day." Torrent suggested leaving Midnight with a blank expression, he blinked and shrugged.

"Green who?" He asked as everyone at the table rolled their eyes.

"It doesn't matter, If I had the chance I would get my rifle and teach that Justin Beaver a lesson for ruining good music." Swift said with a smug look.

"Its actually Bieber." Casey said softly.

"I know what I said." Swift muttered before poking at his food.

"Yeah! And lets all make out and stab each other!" Lawrence said while grabbing a knife and throwing it towards Perseus who ducked on instinct. Everyone gasped in surprised and looked at Lawrence.

**_000_**

**_Perseus: I-i nearly died..._**

**_000_**

**_Swift: Some Whackos are here I see...Do these hosts even look at their past history or something?!_**

**_000_**

**_Cresselia: For any death among each camper does not make Total Crazy Action responsible in any way. We are only responsible for any kind of injury or death among campers due to a misleading in our cra-erm safe challenges. Thank you for your time._**

**_000_**

"Hello Brats! Its challenge time!" Darkrai announced as he floated into the cafeteria along with Cresselia as almost everyone groaned.

"Can't you see we are eating?" Silena said while indicating to their food.

"And can't you see that we don't care?" Darkrai countered back as Silena just growled but stayed back.

"Anyways, today's movie genre is the alien movie!" Cresselia said.

"Alien movie? Awesome what kind? I like watching alien movies." Charlie asked as the full moon legendary rolled her eyes.

"You aren't watching an alien movie idiot, your challenge is based off of an alien movie.", Cresselia said as Charlie raised his hoof up in defense.

"Great, its not going to be as bad as our first day here right?" Nick asked as Darkrai looked at him.

"Of course not...It will be a lot worse." Darkrai said as Nick rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, The challenge is to find a special egg that we hid here on campus. The first team to find it and bring it to the middle of the lot wins the challenge." Cresselia said as Everyone looked at them confused.

"But, you just said that this was going to be worse than the monster robot!" Nexus said.

"And this is freaking easy!" Swift added on as Darkrai rolled his eyes.

"Do you really think thats it? We aren't going to make your search easy Scythe Bug, and Grass Lizard!" Darkrai said.

"I am a snake..", Swift muttered to himself silently.

"We are going to send the Robot after you to make sure you don't have an easy search." Cresselia said as everyone groaned.

"Why?! Just send cute little caterpies out after us instead!" Steven said while laying his head on the table.

"To late, now go ahead and start searching in...three...two..one..", Darkrai started just as the robot Tyranitar's voice shouted out in the distance, the tams immediately ran for cover to think of a strategy.

**_000-PP(lol get it?)_**

"Okay! Lets split up in groups of ten!" Savanna suggested as her along with the team all huddled behind a prop tree.

"Isn't splitting up like...dangerous?" Shane asked.

"In most parts yes, but we can meet back here in twenty minutes, hopefully one of us having the egg right?" Savanna asked as her team nodded.

"I'm fine with it." Lavender said as the rest of the team nodded wearily.

"Alright, Hydra, Lavender, Felicia, Steven, Charlie, Aria Rose, Nexus, Kevin, Breanne, and Egridos. You guys will check on the east side of the lot." Savanna said as they nodded.

"Cupcake time!" Kevin announced as he pulled some cupcakes out of an easy bake oven.

"And everyone else and I will take the west side." Savanna said ignoring Kevin whom is now dancing around singing about cupcakes.

_**000-MM  
**_"...", Nico said nothing as him and everyone else were hiding in a dumpster.

"Eww..I thought these were props." Tyren said in disgust as he pulled a rotten banana peel out off of his mane.

"Team captain? Say something?" Aster asked as Nico looked at him blankly.

"I'm tired." He said simply as everyone groaned.

"Okay, our captain sucks so i'll step up." Athena said while raising her wing.

"Who died and made you queen? I never said anything about not being captain." Nico said with a yawn making Athena glare at him.

"Well your not getting off your lazy ass now are you?" Athena shot back with Nico just scratching his stomach.

"Does it look like I can?" He asked since they were all crammed in the dumpster.

"Not what I meant idiot..", Athena mumbled grumpily to herself.

"So, as your team captain I already know where the egg is." Nico said while closing his eyes leaving everyone practically speechless.

"Then why the hell didn't you tell us sooner?!" Gem asked completely irritated as Nico yawned.

"I told you..I was tired.", Nico said while opening an eye slowly.

"So where is the egg oh great and powerful 'leader'". Athena said while lowering her voice at the word 'leader'.

"Its in the giant Tyranitar robot monster thing.", Nico said while waving his paw off.

"How do you know?" Landon asked curiously earning a look from Nico.

"I'm a dark type, I know these things. Besides why would the hosts be sending everyone off on a hunt for one egg with a giant robot monster after us?" Nico asked.

"Because they want to make it harder for our search, duh.", Athena said with an eye roll.

"Yes, and because they want us to run and hide away from the very thing we are looking for. Which is the egg. We can turn this whole film lot upside down with no luck because the egg has been coming to us the whole time without us knowing." Nico explained as everyone thought on it.

"You know...That actually is an ingenious plan that any kind of host would think of." Ajax said completely stunned.

**_000_**

**_Athena: I hate to admit it but the dark mutt's hypothesis is completely so sure it might be true. But then again, I should have thought of that! I am completely smarter then that mutt! And I am not going to let him look good. When that can be me!_**

**_000_**

"Yes, so that is why I have a plan!" Athena said while raising a wing to whisper the plan to everyone.

**_000-PP_**

After twenty minutes passed of searching the group went back to their hiding spot with no luck of finding the egg.

"I can't seem to find it anywhere on the west side.", Savanna said to the group.

"And we couldn't seem to find it in the east side either, especially with that robot tyranitar around bothering us..", Aria Rose said as everyone nodded until it hit them.

"Did anybody notice...that the robot looked different this time?" Breanne asked as everyone thought and it hit them.

"The egg is an alien egg that glows...and the Tyranitar was glowing as well..", Sapphire started.

"And last week the Tyranitar wasn't glowing so..", Kace started up again while thinking.

"Oh for pete's sake! The egg is in the robot!" Egridos said while moving his ghostly arms up in the air.

"Oh my Arceus...it was so freaking obvious too.", Trinity said to herself before cracking a small smile at everyone.

"Great, We now have to fight a fifteen foot tall robotic piece of metal and get the egg safely into the middle of the lot." Ricky explained as everyone groaned in aggravation.

"We should have known something like this would happen!" Hydra yelled out while shooting a hyper beam at Steven to take her anger out.

"Harsh, but lets save the moves for the fight." Steven coughed out before passing out.

"We better hurry too.", Savanna said while pointing to the Mightyena's as they charged for the Tyranitar.

_**000**_

"Alright everyone just slow it down until I can get inside its head!" Athena said while flying towards it.

"You'll have to get through us first biatches!" Egridos said while moving towards the Tyranitar as well with the team.

"Oh great they know too?", Nick groaned as Henry looked at him.

"Sir! Is there anything I can do to help sir?!" Henry asked as Nick looked at him like he was crazy before smirking.

"Yeah, in fact I need you to stop the enemy team from coming our way. They want to uh...take away our free country!" Nick said as Henry gasped.

"Not on my watch sir!" Henry said before flying towards the other team leaving a laughing Zoroark behind.

**_000_**

**_Nick: I knew he used to be in the army and has traumatic flashbacks whenever something reminds him of any kind of war. I read through everyone's files a couple days ago before I go to sleep, just to see competition you know. Between all you fantastic viewers Nexus has this dark side that just loves to come out when it wants...And I plan on seeing how it..you know..suits him?_**

**_000_**

"Attack!" Shane said before getting tackled by Henry and hit multiple times by the stick, he then fought back against him having trouble flying towards the Tyranitar.

"CUPCAKES!" Kevin said as he threw a hot batch of cupcakes at Landon who took it.

"Ow! what the hell are these rocks inside of these cupcakes?!" Landon asked before getting hit square in the face by a hot pan. "Ahhh! my face! it burns!" He added while running around in circles.

"Almost there!" Athena said while flying up to the Tyranitar only to be stopped by Kai who had blaze kicked her in the gut. Athena gasped in pain but stayed strong and waved Kai off with a powerful psychic attack. And kept going till she got the head.

"I LOVE THIS CHALLENGE!" Lawrence said while rolling over to Perseus who had been running from him. "COME BACK HERE SO I CAN STAB YOU!"

"WERE ON THE SAME TEAM!" Perseus yelled while running.

"I'm getting tired of this bull..", Hydra said before shooting a Draco Meteor at the Tyranitar causing it to explode making the egg and Athena fall back.

"The egg!" Athena said as the egg flew into the sky and towards the floor. Everyone stopped fighting and scrambled around to catch it. It eventually was about to fall into the ground until Felicia shot a web at it and caught it.

"Quick to the middle of the lot!" Oliver said to her causing Athena to glare at him.

"Idiot! She's on a different team!" Athena said as Oliver sighed.

"Sorry, forgot..I was in the heat of the moment.", Oliver said as Athena just shook her head.

_**000**_

_**Athena: That stupid electric spider could have caught that with his web! but no, Now we lost! I do not lose! That spider is going home now...For sure..**_

_**000**_

"Alright, looks like the Precious Persian's won the challenge! And both teams figured out my brilliant plan." Cresselia said with a smile as the Persians smiled and cheered.

"Yes, yes, congrats. Anyways Persians you have won a reward which is..", Darkrai started while pulling out a video and handing it to them. "Watching a movie in the special theater room." Darkrai finished with a sigh.

"Ahh sweet! Cowboys vs Aliens!" Egridos said as he and the other team members followed him towards the lot.

"And Mightyena's pick your two favorite losers to go home and meet me back here in fifteen minutes.", Cresselia said with a smile.

**_000_**

**_Gem: Oliver and Athena.._**

**_000_**

**_Torrent: Sorry Oliver but you helped the other team, and Athena your plan didn't help._**

**_000_**

**_Athena: I'm voting for Nico and Oliver!_**

**_000_**

**_Nico: I know everyone is voting for Athena, But I can possibly use her some more here...So..I switched the votes. Naturally._**

**_000_**

"Alright, Two of you are going home, if you do not get a Cresselia statue then you are going home. So when I call your name please come get your statue." Cresselia said as she began. "Gem, Aster, Swift, Henry, Nick, Tyren, Shadow, Torrent, Ajax, Perseus, Landon, Silena, Midnight, Casey, and Nico." She said as the following got their statues.

"Now, Oliver, you could have made the team win if you would have caught it with an electric web. Athena, your plan failed and you also let the team down. And Lawrence...You have mental problems.", Cresselia said as Lawrence shrugged.

"I get that a lot." Lawrence said with a shrug.

"Anyways! only one of you are staying...and that camper that will continue on with the show is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Athena." Cresselia said earning some shocked looks.

"Wow...I did not see that coming.", Nico said casually while clawing at his statue.

"I hate to agree with others but...I agree I am too shocked." Athena said as Lawrence and Oliver made their way to the Limo of Losers.

"Before you two go..do you have any last words?" Cresselia asked the two as they looked at each other.

"Well...I like to stab people. SO if anyone wants to die, you can call me." Lawrence said earning a weird look from Oliver.

"Well, I would like to say that the reason I helped Felicia out because I kinda ha-" Oliver started only to be pushed in the Limo by Cresselia.

"Alright! I was nice enough to them! Now, The campers all had a rough day which is good." Cresselia said. "But next time they will be facing a greater challenge then a good easter egg hunt and a pity fight. But..thats next time. So tune in." Cresselia added with a small wink.

_**000**_

"This was a very relaxing day now was it?" Darkrai asked while laying in his trailer casually.

"Very...I love this job its so good to be back in it.", Cresselia said with a happy sigh, until a crack was heard and she looked around.

"Darkrai? What was that?" Cresselia asked as a glow started emitting from the egg on the floor, to see it was a baby Deoxy's.

"What the hell?" Darkrai asked just as a knock on the door came in.

"WHERE IS MY EGG!" A voice roared through the trailer door.

"Darkrai...Where did you get this egg?" Cresselia asked nicely to her ex boyfriend.

"Huh? Oh! Interesting story..I was on my way to the grocery store, when I saw this black van parked in an ally way and this mysterious man in a black coat told me he had a nice deal for me..and..here it is." Darkrai said while pointing to a crying baby.

"You idiot..Why would you buy something from a black market!" Cresselia shouted out.

"Whats so wrong about that? It seemed legit to me. Besides it wasn't a market..it was a van.", Darkrai pointed out only to be tackled by Cresselia.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Cresselia roared out as Darkrai just whimpered in fear.

* * *

**_And...scene. Phew, took me two hours but it was worth it ^^, Also if any of you are wondering about the eliminated campers, and old campers and alliance then i'll answer them here._**

**_Will any eliminating campers return?: Yes. In a long, long time._**

**_Will any past character from TCI come back?: Yes most likely, in a long while._**

**_When will Alliances and evil pokemon we all hate but love at the same time come in?: Soon actually. I wanted to let you guys figure out most of the 'bad' characters first before rushing to alliances. There will be one most likely next chapter or the chapter after that._**

**_Anyways. Here is a small summery of the next chapter._**

_Next time! On Total Crazy Island! The campers each have to make a skit to make a special guest star's emotion dazzle. And trust me this will be one guest star you will not trust. Among this chapter romance will bloom, Jealousy will come near, and alliances will seek victory. Wait until this chapter comes to see whom goes home this time around._


	3. Soap Opera Genre

Chapter Three

"Soapy Drama"

oOoOoO

Everyone was eating peacefully. Everything actually seemed normal after the last two weeks they had at the film lot. The girls were eating, some dudes were flirting and everything was just dandy.

"Hey Savanna." Nick said while walking over to her.

"Um..hey?" Savanna questioned. nick never talked to her and she was confused onto why he was starting.

"Do you mind meeting me outside? I need to tell you something." Nick said before walking away before she can answer back.

_**000**_

_**Nick: I know..Me and Savanna are on different teams and all but she's kinda cute and I did a little research and I saw that most couples got in further! and if me and Savanna are a couple then I will get further in the game.**_

_**000**_

"So, why did you want to see me?" Savanna asked curiously at the illusion fox standing before her.

"I wanted to confess something. I really like you." He said as Savanna's eyes widened.

"Y-you..what?" She stuttered making Nick grin slightly.

"I have been watching you Savanna...and I have to say I like you..a lot." Nick said while walking around her.

"O-okay...But..You never talked to me before about this." Savanna said confused.

"I was to shy to get to know you, until I had the courage to finally ask you now to be my girlfriend." Nick said while getting down on one knee dramatically.

"Uhh...", Savanna said trying to think.

**_000_**

**_Nick: Its all in the bag!_**

**_000_**

"CAMPERS REPORT TO THE FLAGPOLE IMMEDIATELY!" An unknown voice said through a megaphone. The campers from the cafeteria groaned and walked towards the flagpole.

"I'll get back to you on that." Savanna said before sprinting towards the others leaving Nick alone scowling.

**_000_**

**_Nick: Leave it all to the hosts to mess everything up!_**

**_000_**

"Hello Campers. I am Cobalion and this is my co-host Kyurem." A blue legendary deer like pokemon with yellow antlers said while pointing to a blue and black ice dragon with glowing yellow eyes and a broken wing.

"Yes..Nice to meet you." Kyurem said coldly.

"Where's Darkrai and Cresselia?" Shimmer asked as the legendaries both groaned.

"Their in jail momentarily and they have like two other islands to maintain! Do you really think they are going to be here forever?" Kyurem asked as the campers stayed quiet.

"Okay..Anyways! You have two campers coming back! One from last season and one from last week!" Cobalion said s everyone's eyes widened.

**_000_**

**_Perseus: please don't be Lawrence...Please don't be Lawrence..._**

**_000_**

"And here they come!" Cobalion added as a limousine came by with two pokemon coming out of it. One was a white and gray wolf, lion like pokemon, the other was a purple poision type bug with a familiar crazed look on his face.

"Meet Ray the Absol and Lawrence the Whirlipede!" Kyurem said, not really enthusiastic about it while pointing to them.

"Ray?!" Savanna said completely shocked.

"Savanna!" Ray said happily.

"Savanna?" Nick asked confused.

"Nick?" Savanna asked back.

"Nick?" Ray asked completely confused now.

"Ray?" Nick asked.

"And Lawrence!" Lawrence said while butting into their conversation. "I thought we were greeting each other.." He added though no one paid attention to him.

"Ray! What are you doing here?" Savanna asked while walking up to the disaster pokemon.

"I came back to see you! I made a really bad mistake last season..and..I came to make up for it." Ray said while putting his paw on her cheek and leaned in to place his lips on hers for a kiss. To his surprised the lioness kissed back. Leaving a Confused Nick, an awestrucked crowed, and two hosts making gagging noises. Savanna pulled apart from him and looked at him confused.

"But..Why? You have a girlfriend..Y-you broke my heart..", Savanna said while looking down sadly.

"I know..I'm sorry about that..me and my ex..girlfriend are no more actually. She's moving away and thought about a long distance relationship not working out so..I came back here to you..", Ray said with a happy smile.

"So..your just using me..as a substitute until your girlfriend comes back in?" Savanna asked with some anger coming in her voice.

"W-what? No of course not! I took some time on it and found I really do like you! alot!" Ray said while putting a paw on his heart.

"Then why did you reject me at first?!" Savanna asked with some tears forming in her eyes. The other campers just stared at the two completely shocked.

"Ooohh! There's gonna be some good drama here!" Midnight said only to be smacked by Kai who is trying to listen.

"Um...I didn't mean too...Look Summer was my first girlfriend...I thought it was love but..I guess its not! Please understand Savanna i'm not tricking you or using you! I even agreed to come to this dump of an island to risk getting myself killed for you." Ray protested while getting on his knees.

"I don't know..", Savanna murmured.

"I..I..Maybe you can...think on it?" Ray asked while getting up.

"And don't forget to answer my question too! Are you going to agree to be my girlfriend?" Nick asked while walking over to the two. The other campers and even the replacement hosts gasped in shock.

"So much drama...I LOVE IT!" Midnight said only to be kicked in the head by Kai.

"Urm..I-I guess..", Savanna said while looking between the two boys eyeing her.

"Agree? You mean..You might already get a new boyfriend?" Ray asked confused as Nick glared at him.

"She isn't yours dude! She doesn't need you to know who she's with or not." Nick countered as ray glared back.

"Why don't you back off? This isn't any of your business!" Ray said while Savanna went in between them and pushed them back.

"Stop! I'll think on it! Just wait a while will ya?" Savanna asked then looked over at Cobalion. "So whats the challenge?" She added wanting to get out of this boy drama.

"You know i'm still here..", Lawrence said as no one paid attention to him since they are watching the little scene.

**_000_**

**_Perseus: Great..of course the psycho comes back..._**

**_000_**

**_Nick: I can't believe the nerve of that Absol! He might ruin my plan if she chooses him over me! I am so a better boyfriend for her..he rejected her and broke her heart!_**

**_000_**

**_Ray: I know I made a mistake last season..and I regret that! I know she has every reason to be mad at me. But I really hope she picks me or anyone else besides that slimeball of a Zoroark..and the crazy bug that was with me in the limo.._**

**_000_**

**_Savanna: Ugh! I can't believe a guy who never bothered to talk to me wants me as his girlfriend, and the guy who broke my heart wants me back..of all times to bring drama to me..why now?_**

**_000_**

"Oh yes..But we need to rearranged the teams real quick." Cobalion said as he got out a piece of paper. "Nico you are no longer the leader of the Menacing Mightyena's. That's goine to Ray and it will be renamed the Amazing Absol's. Lawrence You are moving onto Ray's team. And Nick you will be moving to the Precious Persian's." he added making everyones jaw drops.

"Why?" Ray asked as Coalion shrugged.

"More fun." he simply said with a grin.

**_000_**

**_Cobalion: Love triangle between the fox, the lion, and the weird wolf guy. Perfect for ratings! Put two on the same team and one on the opposing team, one gets jealous and drama starts to steam up! I love my job...even if this isn't my island._**

**_000_**

"Alright! the first part of the challenge is to set up a film lot!" Cobalion said as everyone smiled.

"Oh..Well..thats easy!" Ricky said as Cobalion shook his head.

"You didn't let me finish..You have to set up your trailer's on top of that hill!" Cobalion said pointing over to the top of a very long and steep hill just a couple yards away from them.

"Of course.." Swift muttered while playing with his fedora hat.

"Get to work chop! chop!" Cobalion said while clapping his hoofs.

_**000-PP**_

"Lets do this team!" Savanna said as she got a chair and started climbing up the mountain with some of the others behind her.

"Listen! Savanna..C-can we talk?" Nick asked while carrying a camera in his arms.

"Not now Nick..I still need to think on it." She said while walking.

"I just want to help you make the right choice I mean..We are on the same team." Nick said with a small grin.

"I'm still thinking..", Savanna said while running further up the mountain.

**000-****_AA_**

"This is fun!" Ray said while running up the mountain with a chair and light on his his back. He was running towards the top of the mountain with the others coming towards him.

"Wait up!" Tyren said while he and the others tried to catch up with him.

"Come on slowpokes!" Ray said with a grin.

"Coming!" Henry said before putting his stick in his webbed feet and setting a camera in his beak and started flying full speed ahead.

"He comes in handy at times." Aster said with a small grin. They kept on doing that until everything was on the mountain.

**_000_**

**_Henry: Commander! Henry here reporting for duty!_**

**_000_**

"Finally!" Egridos said while panting softly.

"You didn't even do anything!" Breanne said as Kavin danced around them holding a slice of pizza.

"Cheese!" Kevin said while twirling around holding the cheesy pizza.

"Thats not cheese its pepperoni." Shane pointed out as the Porygon Z blinked.

"Oh." Was all he said as he dropped the pizza on the floor.

"Okay campers! Now that you have all finished the first par-" Cobalion started while walking until he slipped on the pizza and fell flat on his face. The campers and Kyurem laughed. Cobalion groaned and got up with pizza sauce all over him.

"Ugh! My face!" Cobalion said while quickly going to Darkrai and Cresselia's trailer.

"While he's gone i'll explain the challenge." Kyurem said while stepping forward smiling creepily from chuckling so much. "The next part of the challenge is to get your trailer's up on the mountain. First one there wins." He added as everyone nodded.

_**000-PP**_

"Okay! We need the strongest one of us to lift that trailer up there! so thats why i'm going to put Kai in charge of that." Savanna said looking at the fire and fighting type chicken.

"Whatever..", Kai said while picking up the trailer shakily and putting it back down.

"Whats wrong?" Steven asked.

"Its heavier then I thought..", Kai grumbled making some of the veterans gasp and the newbies looking confused.

"We need help then from another strong starter..", Savanna said as Steven stood up proudly.

"Well i'd be happy too..", Steven said while getting up on two legs.

"Hydra! Can you help him out?" Savanna asked causing Steven to fall anime style.

"Sure." Hydra replied as she and Kai started pushing the trailer up the mountain slowly.

_**000**__-AA_

"They have all the strong pokemon! What do we do!" Athena asked while raising her wing.

"I don't know...i'm not the leader anymore..", Nico said while yawning causing Athena to glare at him.

"You. Don't. Need. To. Be. A. Leader to give suggestions!" Athena said causing the whole team to go wide eyes.

"Hey..Hold on." Ray said while going in between them. "Lets all push the trailer. With our strengths combined we can be unstoppable." He added making Athena grumble and Nico to shrug.

"Fine with me." Nico said while getting up. The whole team relunctantly started pushing the trailer. It was going pretty fast for all of them. Soon enough they pasted up the Precious Persian's and cheered.

"We have a winner!" Cobalion said as he and Kyurem were already on top of the hill somehow.

"Yeah! We won the challenge!" Athena said with a smile.

"I knew we should have put Breanne in there to help..", Savanna muttered causing Steven to groan.

_**000**_

_**Steven: No..Comment...**_

_**000**_

"Hold your ponyta's! The challenge isn't over." Cobalion said making everyone blink in shock.

"It isn't?" Gem asked confused as Cobalion nodded.

"Of course not! You still have one more challenge. To determine the victor." Cobalion stated as he nodded towards Kyurem who handed Ray and Savanna some stacks of paper.

"These are the roles you are going to be playing! This challenge is to make a nice soap opera that is so heartwarming it will let Kyurem show emotion." Cobalion said as Cobalion sat on a chair in front of a t.v with popcorn at his lap.

"What are the soaps about?" Aster asked curiously.

"Good question. The Precious Persian's will have a story of an old gangster who had just recently gotten out of prison, and the Amazing Absol's will have the plot of an old elderly woman who had just lost her pet mareep." Cobalion said as he clapped his hoofs together. "Chop! Chop now!" He added.

**_000-PP_**

"So..Who should play the gangster?" Savanna asked as everyone shrugged. Steven saw this and saw a chance to step up.

"I will go on an-" Steven started only to see Savanna wasn't paying attention to him.

"Nick! Your bad and dangerous you can be the gangster!" Savanna said to the Zoroark leaving a very upset Samurott alone.

"Forever alone..", Steven said while poking at the grass.

"I don't know..I don't act." Nick said while crossing his arms.

"Yeah..You have a pretty face for it." Shimmer said as Nick glared at her.

"Hey! I am not pretty! Do not call me pretty!" Nick said as Savanna sighed.

"Your not pretty okay Nick? Your hot! Sexy! okay?" Savanna said. Ray had seen this and his jaw dropped. He then saw the Zoroark smirk and cross his arms.

"Now that's better..I'll do it." Nick said while taking the script and reading it over.

_**000**_

_**Ray: Okay..that was surprising! Now I have a bad feeling about Savanna's decision now...**_

_**000-AA**_

"Who wants to play the old lady?" Ray asked as Midnight raised his paw. "Who is a girl." He added as Midnight set his paw down.

"I'll do it!" Torrent said while raising her fin. "I haven't been doing much lately anyways." Torrent added with a small shrug.

"Great! Lets get to work!" Ray said as he handed Torrent the script.

**_000_**

"Times up! Amazing Absol's lets see yours first." Cobalion said as Ray nodded and looked over at Torrent and gave her a thumbs up.

**_-One Life to Give-_**

"Now you listen and you listen good." Torrent said while walking around her 'living room'. "If your fighter doesn't go down in the first round..you'll be sleeping with the fishes!" She added while giving a stern look at the screen.

"And thats hard to do because they have no eyelids! And they can't sleep! Oh by the way I can totally flip my eyelids! If anyone wants to know!" She said while starting to flip her eyelids.

_**000**_

"Did you check the envelopes before you labeled them?" Cobalion asked as Kyurem looked at him.

"I thought you did?" Kyurem asked as they both snickered after watching Torrent's scene.

"Alright! Kyurem has no good emotion for this besides laughter. Lets see if the Amazing Absol's can beat them!" Cobalion said as Savanna nodded at Nick to start as he wore a Fedora(thanks to Swift from the opposing team) and was handed a water gun.

**_-Days of our Gangs-_**

"When I was a young school girl back in Kanto, skipping through the fields with my pet mareep..Now those were my happiest days." Nick started with a fake British accent.

"I've lived a good, long life...I loved, laughed..but what I miss most of all is my sweet little mareep." Nick started with his gun layed down on the desk as he clutched his claws before looking up with sad teary eyes. "Fluffles...oohh...baaahh...bahhh..." He added.

_**000**_

"Bahh...Bahh..." Kyurem started before breaking down crying. He then went over to Aria Rose and Sapphire as they were both crying as well holding a box of tissues. He kept crying while grabbing a tissue to blow his nose.

"O-okay..Cut! Cut...That's enough, its too much for Kyurem." Cobalion said while wiping some tears of his own away. "Nick clearly wins it for the Precious Persian's. They win it." He added while looking away from the camera.

"Hey! hey! I was robbed ya hear? robbed!" Torrent said still acting like a gangster.

"Okay..Amazing Absol's please pick two campers to go home today." Cobalion said before hiccuping.

_**000**_

_**Nico: Henry and Torrent. Henry for being a weirdo, and Torrent for blowing the challenge up!**_

_**000**_

_**Ray: One is for Torrent..but I guess my other vote goes to Lawrence who clearly deserves to go back..**_

_**000**_

_**Athena: Nico and Torrent...**_

_**000**_

_**Nico: Athena and Torrent..**_

_**000**_

_**Torrent: I think Henry and Swift.**_

_**000**_

"Alright. The votes are here and whomever doesn't get their Darkrai statue is going home...so everyone but Henry and Torrent come get a statue." Cobalion said as Torrent sighed.

"I guess I shouldn't have been the granny." Torrent said while standing up.

"Its not your fault Torrent. We just couldn't vote out any innocent teammates." Ray said as she nodded.

"I understand...Come on Henry, I order you to go to the Limo." Torrent said while walking towards it.

"Sure thing!" Henry said before flying towards the limo.

"Okay..Weird..Anyways what will happen next time? Will Darkrai and Cresselia still be gone? Will we have no choice but to stay here some more? Find out next time on Total. Crazy. Action." Cobalion said while waving bye to the camera.

* * *

**_Important Notice From Dragon132:_**

**_Hello my fellow follows, reviewers, friends, and strangers. I am here to let you know I might not be able to update much due to school work getting more hectect such as tests, projects, poetry (takes a lot of time trust me). _****_ I also want to know if you want to keep Darkrai and Cresselia as the hosts or not? I was thinking of having Cobalion and Kyurem take over since Cresselia and Darkrai are getting a little over rated now. Besides I enjoy writing Cobalion and Kyurem's personalities. _****_I am debating especially since I am considering taking down New Crazy Island for reasons of possible future oc stories. Anyways Give me your input on that please. I also need to know if you would like a TCWT (World Tour) after this or just leave this as it is and work on something else. Also (last also) Who do you want Savanna to pick? Ray or Nick? You choose? If not then i'll literally go to . Anyways thank you for the time to read this. I will be putting a summery of the next episode down below._**

_____Next time on Total Crazy Action! The campers will all go down to have some beach fun! Which includes sand castles, surfing, and beach parties! But unfortunately they all aren't as fun as they sound._


	4. Teen Beach Movie

Chapter Four

"Beach-Time-Drama"

oOoOoO

Savanna was sleeping peacefully while silently trying to think on who she should pick. _"Should I pick Ray? He was..well is my first crush, he's nice, faithful, and very handsome.." _She thought but sighed remembering how he broke her heart. _"But he broke my heart...Maybe I should pick Nick? He's not that half bad looking and he did seem sincere when he asked me...But I don't know him well enough." _She countered. She sighed and got up and shook her head. She still need some thinking to do.

"Savanna..Come on its time for breakfast." Felicia said while looking at the female lion like pokemon.

"Huh? Okay i'm coming." She said while yawning before jumping out of bed and towards the cafeteria. She went in and waited in line not noticing everyone already in their and grabbed her food with Felicia and sat down at a table with her.

"So..have you decided?" Felicia asked as Savanna shook her head.

"No.. Unfortunately." Savanna said with a small sigh. "Should I even pick one? I mean I don't need a boyfriend." she added while poking at her food.

"Are you kidding? Having two boys fight over you is awesome." Felicia said while drinking her 'juice'.

"Not really." Savanna said before looking over at Ray who was playing with his food. He saw her and waved.

"Well...You better hurry up and think." Felicia said. "Someone might come in and take one of them..or worse both." She added as Savanna sighed but nodded.

_**000**_

_**Savanna: I know most girls out there would love a bunch of guys fighting over them. But its not really all that good...Its hard to make a decision...It really is.**_

_**000**_

"Why is the team captain here playing with his food?" Nick asked while going over to Ray who was counting his berries.

"I'm not playing, I am just checking to see if there are ten oran berries on my plate." Ray said with an irritated sigh.

"Oh...Well, now you have nine." Nick said while snatching a berry off of his plate and taking a bite out of it.

"Hey! You just messed up my food!" Ray said with a frown.

"Hey Nick, Leave him alone." Savanna said while getting up off of her seat and going over to them.

"What? I was just playing around." Nick said with a playful shrug.

"Whatever...Here Ray, Now you have eight, which is an even number now." Savanna said while taking a berry from his plate and taking a bite from it.

"Thanks.." Ray said with a small smile making Nick frown a little.

**_000_**

**_Nick: Again...The wolf ruins everything..._**

**_000_**

"So..have you made your decision?" Nick asked impatiently as Savanna's eyes widened.

"Well..", She started until a noise came up from outside.

"CAMPERS! REPORT TO THE MIDDLE OF THE LOT IMMEDIATELY!" A unusual voice said as the campers went out to check it out. They found two new Legendaries. One was very tall and was pure black with gleaming red eyes and two wings. The other was very, very small and was white and green with a red scarf like rose petal on his neck, he had brown eyes and a mohawk-ish like hair do and ears that look like wings.

"Hello campers! I am Shaymin and I am your new host." Shaymin said as the black pokemon made a noise. Shaymin rolled his eyes and sighed. "Oh and your co-host Zekrom." he added.

"What happened to the other hosts?" Kace asked as some of the campers nodded.

"They have like three other islands to handle. They decided to sell this one to some new hosts. A.K.A. Us." Shaymin replied with a small grin.

"Well..That sucks. I honestly thought we would get to know them better." Midnight said as everyone looked at him with weird expressions. Except the ones who didn't really care.

"Anyways, ready for your first ever challenge with us? Your new hosts?" Shaymin asked as some of the campers shook their heads. "Good! This challenge will be based off of the teen beach movies!" He added.

"Cool! Were going to the beach?" Charlie asked.

"Um..Yeah! But later on. First part of the challenge though...Who likes to surf?" Shaymin asked leaving some of the campers confused. "I'm sure a lot of you can surf so just follow me." Shaymin said before walking with Zekrom towards a building.

**_000_**

**_Shadow: These hosts don't seem to right...I kinda liked the other ones better...but who cares. I'm only here to make sure my sister is safe. Which is hard considering she's on an opposing team._**

**_000_**

"Here we are." Shaymin said while wearing a warm jacket and some ear muffs on his head. He looked back as the other campers were freezing.

"Why is it s-s-so c-cold i-in h-h-here?" Sapphire asked while shivering.

"Well..Usually its hot in here. We know because we had a tour of this place a couple days ago while you were all out getting ice cream." Shaymin said as the campers all shrugged.

"Isn't it supposed to be hot?" Shane questioned as Shaymin raised a brow.

"It's not hot..Its over 200 degree's! You can roast in here like bacon! Besides the hotness from this place is hot enough to melt Zekrom's poor icy heart." Shaymin explained while pointing to Zekrom who had a creepy yet happy smile and was waving to the camera's politely.

"Strange..", Nexus muttered to himself while looking at the giant legendary.

"Anyways! Back to the game. Both teams will pick three campers to go up on that surf board up their to 'surf', the one who stays up their the longest wins it for the team." Shaymin explained as the campers eyed him.

"Are you sure that's it?" Tyren asked suspiciously as the grass type legendary just shrugged.

"Yeah pretty much. Now hurry up and pick your three." Shaymin said before going over to Zekrom.

**_000-AA_**

"Alright, So for the three to go up on the board..I think it should be Gem, Perseus, and Ajax." Ray said as the three went up.

"Why us?" Ajax asked quietly.

"Because, Gem and Perseus are both water types and have webbed feet which will help them stay on. And Ajax, you are a psychic type who are very well balanced on things." Ray explained as the three nodded.

"Alright. We'll try." Perseus said as Gem nodded.

"Great! Thanks guys." Ray said with a grin not noticing Savanna watching him from afar.

**_000_**

**_Savanna: Okay..I'm not sure thats Ray...how did he get so smart?_**

**_000_**

**_Ray: I got smarter while I was gone! But I still love my waffles..mhmmm...waffles..._**

**_000-PP  
_**

"I was thinking Breanne, Trinity and Nick can go on." Savanna said while looking at the three.

"Alright. I'll go last." Nick said with a grin.

"I'll go first." Breanne said.

"I'm first then! But how do you surf with no water?" Trinity asked confused as nobody paid attention to her.

**_000_**

**_Nick: I'm only doing these volunteer stuff for the challenges so I can show Savanna she can trust me._**

**_000_**

**_Kai: Teens I give you a warning to not hit your history teacher's face with a book. No matter how boring he or she is. Stay in school my friends._**

**_000_**

"CAMPERS! YOUR TIME IS UP! NOW GET OVER HERE SO THE AMAZING ABSOL'S CAN GO FIRST!" Shaymin shouted through his megaphone.

"Dude, we're right here." Midnight said while rubbing his ears.

"AND THAT'S WHY I'M DOING IT!", Shaymin said through the megaphone right in Midnight's ear causing him to fall down holding his now ringing ears.

"So..We are going first right?" Ray asked as Shaymin nodded.

"Yes. So send in your first lo- erm...teammate and lets get this show on the rode." Shaymin said as the screen changed to Perseus who was standing on the surf board that was on top of a small pool filled with Sharpedo's.

"This isn't fair! You didn't say there were sharpedo's here!" Perseus said while dodging one of their bite attacks.

"You never asked.", Shaymin said with a toothy grin. "Just stay on the surf board." He added just as Perseus got bitten off of the board by the Sharpedo.

"So whats the time?" Ray asked as Zekrom looked at the the timer which he didn't bother to time.

"Looks like Zekrom forgot to time him...Okay Perseus if you can just get back on that surf board..." Shaymin started as Perseus groaned while kicking away the Sharpedo's while climbing on the board. He managed to last a little longer then before, but soon got knocked off by a Sharpedo and had lasted 30 seconds on the board.

"30 seconds...Okay next one is up." Shaymin said as Gem went up next. Gem lasted about 50 seconds before falling off as the Sharpedo's bite down the whole surfboard.

"50 seconds! Leaving it a total of 80 seconds so far. Zekrom go put on a new surf board will you?", Shaymin asked while taking a drink of his coffee. The electric dragon grunted before grabbing a spare surfboard and setting it on top where the old one used to be.

"Okay! Next?" Shaymin asked as Ajax reluctantly stepped forward and went on the board. She stood their with complete balance and dodged all of the attacks until she got scared off one getting close she telaported off of the board.

"Okay..that was 70 seconds. Which leaves the Amazing Absol's with 1:20 seconds." Shaymin said as the team nodded slightly satisfied.

"Hey..Don't we get like a lunch break or something? It is illegal to let us do insane challenges and not get a break!" Shimmer said while rubbing her now growling stomach.

"What are you complaining about? Your not even doing anything! Yet..", Shaymin said as Shimmer glared at him. "In my defense. We do not play by the rules here. The government doesn't know anything about this." he added.

"When will it be break time?" Shimmer asked while glaring still leaving the sky formed legendary to sigh.

"I guess now is a good time for a break." Shaymin said while rubbing his chest.

"Finally!" Egridos said while waving his hands up in the air.

"Not you." Shaymin said while rolling his eyes. The scene then changed to, two Sharpedo's sitting in lounge chair's drinking hot chocolate with heaters warming them up. Shaymin with a couple yards away from them with the campers.

"Okay Precious Persian's your up." Shaymin said while taking a sip of his coffee. Trinity then got up on the board and looked around.

"Wow..No Sharpedo's? Does this mean this is easier?" Trinity asked as Shaymin chuckled before getting a rocket blaster out that was replaced by dead Wingull's. He then started shooting at her. Trinity squealed but dodged them while wobbling slightly. Shaymin stuck his toung out as he nodded at Zekrom who switched some weather device to make rain and thunderstorms happen around her. She then got swept away by a tornado and fell right on the wall nearby and slid down painfully.

"A minute and 2 seconds is what you got." Shaymin said dully as Breanne got up next. She did good dodging and attacking the birds until she accidentally smashes the board and falls down.

"No time! You smashed the board." Shaymin said while snapping his paws making Zekrom put on another board.

"Done." Zekrom said gruffly before crossing his arms.

"Alright tough guy your up next." Shaymin said ignoring Zekrom who glared daggers at him. Nick shrugged and went on. He successfully dodged every single bird Shaymin had and punched the last one with a smirk.

"Is that all you got?" Nick taunted leaving Shaymin glaring at him.

"Hmmm..", Shaymin said while looking around. He then started grabbing the chairs and lighting equipment and started throwing them at him. Nick's eyes widened and dodged them.

"Are you crazy? Didn't I already win it for the team?!" Nick asked as Shaymin ignored him while looking around still. At that time Trinity woke up.

"Ugh...I have a bad headache...", Trinity said as Shaymin's eyes widened at a thought. He then picked her up and threw her towards Nick. He then moved away just as she hit the wall.

"Dude are you kidding me?!" Nick said while looking back at her.

"Okay you win! I just wanted to see how much further you can go!" Shaymin said as everyone groaned.

"So you throw Aster at Nick?!" Tyren said completely shocked.

"Hey I'm Aster! That's Trinity, Besides i'm on your team.", Aster said while crossing his arms.

"Who cares, now..lets get on with the next challenge.", Shaymin said before walking away just as Shimmer and Steven helps Trinity up.

"Thanks..", Trinity said while wobbling a little. She then looked at Steven and smiled at him. "Thank you..very much.."

"Erm..No problem..", Steven said while looking around nervously.

"Whats wrong handsome?" She asked as his eyes widened.

"Look..y-your cute and all but you better watch out..", Steven said as he looked around and saw a certain dragon come towards him. "Oh Shit!" he exclaimed as he ran back with the others leaving a confused Lopunny and a smiling Glameow.

_**000**_

_**Lopunny: That Samurott was cute...and strong...Maybe with him by my side I can actually win this thing and become rich!**_

_**000**_

_**Shimmer: I was in need of an alliance to help get rid of everyone. Now..I think I found them.**_

_**000**_

"Here we are at your old island.", Shaymin announced as he stepped on a sandy beach with the campers. "Since its been a year since you've been here, you guys can take a moment of silence and remember all the good times you had here." He added quietly as everyone but the newbies blinked at him then busted out laughing.

"Whats so funny?" Swift asked as Sapphire shrugged.

"Must be a veteran thing." She said as the grass snake nodded.

"Okay...Now the next challenge is a sand castle building contest! And since the Precious Persians one the last challenge they get a thirty minute head start." Shaymin said as he blew his whistle making the precious persians all scatter around.

**_000-pp_**

"Okay...We have a thirty minute head start so, Hydra, Lavender, Felicia, Steven, Charlie, Aria Rose, Nexus, and Kevin. You guys go get some water. And, Breanne, Egridos, Kai, Sapphire, Kace, and Shane. You guys get plenty of sea shells. And lastly Shimmer, Nick, Ricky, Aurora, Mora, and Trinity. You guys are staying with me to build the sand castle." Savanna said as the team nodded and went their separate ways.

_**000-PP group 1**_

"Why do we need water anyways?" Charlie asked while carrying a blue bucket the hosts provided them.

"Well..We can build a lake around the castle and put baby squirtles in there to protect the castle." Nexus suggested as Charlie laughed.

"Oh thats funny! But good idea! Everyone likes baby squirtles." Charlie said as the Kevin came by them with the bucket on his head.

"Guys stop playing around and lets get back with this water." Aria Rose said while filling her bucket with water.

"Why are we even over here? I could have just used my water gun for the sand castle." Steven pointed out as everyone's eyes grew wide and they all groaned.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Everyone but Kevin shouted out leaving some Pidgey's flying away.

"YAY! WE MADE A POINTLESS JOURNEY!" Kevin shouted while clapping.

**_000-PP group 2_**

"I can't believe we got a dump job like picking seashells!" Egridos groaned out while digging in the sand for seashells.

"You know you can fine them better if your near the moist part of the sand right?" Shane asked as Egridos glared at him.

"I do this thing my way chicken head!" Egridos said earning a deadly glare from Kai who had a handful of seashells and shellders. "Oh..erm..I didn't mean you Kai old buddy!" he added earning a smack from a couple of seashells.

"Don't mess with the chicken." Kace joked as Breanne and Sapphire nodded while chuckling.

_**000-PP group 3**_

"The sand castle is looking great so far guys." Savanna said while shaping one of the castles walls.

"Duh, we are the best team." Nick said while adding some details on a finished wall with his nails.

"This team is only temporary doofus." Shimmer said earning a glare from Nick.

"Hey! We've been winning non stop! And until we get to the merge we are the best team." Nick said as Aurora whimpered back.

"Come on guys don't fight..", Aurora said as Ricky nodded.

"Yeah, we are a team we can't just argue." Ricky added as they both sighed.

"We are almost done anyways..", Mora muttered while fixing it up.

"Yeah lets just do this! even if our time is up we can still..uh..work right?" Trinity asked as Savanna nodded.

"Of course. But remember its not a race. Lets take our time so the quality is good." Savanna said as they all nodded and got to work.

**_000_**

**_Trinity: Hopefully my team can win this...The more we win the greater chances i'm safe._**

**_000_**

"Alright times up! Now Amazing Absol's you can get to work." Shaymin said as some of the campers were fanning him and serving him juice and some were rubbing his back paws.

"Oh thank goodness." Nico said while letting go of the legendary's feet.

"Yeah lets go guys quick!" Ray said as they all made their way a couple of feet away from the other teams. "Okay guys ready to win?" He asked as everyone nodded.

"So what do we do captain?" Silena asked as Ray thought.

"Okay...Gem, Aster, Swift, Tyren, Lawrence, and Shadow. You guys go and get some shells or anything to decorate the sand castle. Nico, Athena, Ajax,and Perseus, you guys go ahead and get some buckets, and Landon, Silena, Midnight, and Casey, you guys stay with me and help make this with me." Ray said as everyone nodded and some groaned.

"Aww man...I'm with bird brain." Nico muttered causing Athena to glare at him.

"Your just jealous knowing I am smarter and better then you." Athena muttered loud enough for him to hear causing him to growl at her.

"Okay everyone just go do your thing!" Ray interrupted not wanting a fight to start.

_**000-AA group 1**_

"You think sticks would be useful?" Aster asked Gem as she collected some seashells.

"It depends. If we spray paint it then yeah it would work." Gem said as Aster blinked.

"So..It wouldn't work?" He asked.

"Exactly." She said while walking away leaving a confused Lopunny behind.

"Just look for the shells before I blast you all to bits!" Swift said wile putting some shells in his stubby arms.

"Your acting like Kavi." Lawrence said as Swift shrugged.

"I've been around him way to much...", Swift muttered as Lawrence just shrugged and stabbed at the ground crazily making a bunch of shells pop out.

"Ehh.", Shadow said as he and Tyren both got the shells Lawrence was getting into a bucket they got.

**_000-AA group 2_**

"I can make it faster then you!" Nico said while running back towards Ray's group with 3 buckets in his mouth.

"No way! I can!" Athena said as she held two buckets in her talons and one in her beak.

"Guys! Were supposed to do this together!" Perseus said while running after them with Ajax on his back.

**_000-AA group 3_**

"This is looking pretty good.", Silena said while smoothing some of the sand gently.

"Yeah...Even if we didn't get the head start ours might be better." Landon said while shaping the top of the castle.

"Yeah..Hopefully." Ray said as he dug up a little hole in back of the castle.

**_000_**

**_Ray: I really want to win this. But I think Savanna deserves to win. So either way is fine with me.._**

**_000_**

"Alright times up! Zekrom, if you would please..?", Shaymin asked the electric dragon. He nodded and looked between the two castles. The Amazing Absol's was not that big in size but stood out more fashion wise as it was spray painted pink and had the words 'girls rule' on it with lots of pink and purple seashells on it. And the Precious Persians was amazing. It was very tall and mature looking. It was very detailed and had every seashell polished and had homemade flags. It was very obvious who was the winner. Zekrom was about to choose Savanna's team, until a very clumsy Kevin came running/floating in with a plate full of waffles, he was about to eat them but he tripped on the castle and it immediately fell to dust as the waffles flew out of the plate and onto Zekrom's face.

"Grr...", The Dragon said as he pointed to the Amazing Absol's who cheered.

"Great..Now we have to do a tie breaker." Shaymin said half excited. The scene changed to the middle of the old campfire pit. It was about nighttime and the fire was blazing as everyone was around it.

"What now?" Ricky asked confused as Shaymin shrugged.

"The tie breaker time! This time it will be a dance off! Pick your best dancer and they will have a dance off. Best dancer obviously wins it.", Shaymin explained as the teams nodded. "So pick!"

"I nominate Ray!" Midnight said as some of the campers agreed. They all knew he used to dance since some of them read his dairy much to his pleasure.

"Well..Alright! I'll do it.", Ray said as everyone smiled. Savanna was looking over her team who were thinking.

"Who's good at dancing?" Savanna asked as everyone looked around. Steven saw his chance and raised his paw.

"I'm pretty good. Maybe I can go on." He said as Savanna shrugged actually paying attention to him this time.

"Sure, good luck!" She said as the wolf and the sea otter went out into the middle.

"Ready, set...GO!" Shaymin said as Ray had started dancing, he would do the moonwalk a couple of times and a couple back flips with some landing in a split (which he would cringe over for a while), He was having a good time until he saw Steven attempting on dancing like Britney Spears when she was in her teenage days. He stopped to look at him wide eyed as did everyone else.

**_000_**

**_Shadow: Holy Arceus...He's terrible!_**

**_000_**

**_Egridos: This defies all logic! no one is better then Britney!_**

**_000_**

Ray shook his head and looked over at Savanna while continuing to dance, he frowned that she looked so sad. He knew that she knew that they were going to lose. He sighed and thought of a small plan. He got up on all fours and was dancing until he 'accidentally' twisted his ankle and fell.

"Oh...The pain! I think I broke my leg!" Ray exclaimed while struggling on the floor. Shaymin went over to him and raised a brow.

"Thats not dancing!" He said as Ray chuckled.

"Erm..It is in most regions such as Unova." Ray said as Shaymin rolled his eyes.

"Surprisingly. The Precious Persians win." Shaymin said as they cheered leaving the Amazing Absol's to groan. "Absol's i'll see you at the elimination ceremony. As for the Persians..Have a nice beach party." He added as they Persians gladly partied it on as Savanna gestured for Ray to follow her into the woods which he kindly did.

_**000**_

_**Ray: Hey you have to understand the only reason I came here was to be with Savanna! I am Ray first and an amazing absol second! Oh...wait..I am an amazing absol but...ugh...**_

_**000**_

"So...Whats up?" Ray asked as Savanna looked at him and was about to say something until she saw his leg was better.

"Your already better?" Savanna asked as Ray blushed but nodded.

"Yeah..we...we Absol's get better pretty fast.", Ray said as she just smiled and nuzzled her head against her neck.

"Well...Thank you then..", She said as Ray smiled and leaned down close to her.

"No problem...I'm always going to help you out.", He said as he leaned down closer to her without paying attention to a certain coffin coming out of the bushes.

"Are you two gonna make out now?" Egridos asked only to be hit by multiple sticks.

**_000_**

**_Nico: Who to vote out...Athena for sure...and...I don't know...Gem?_**

**_000_**

**_Athena: Nico and Ray_**

**_000_**

**_Ray: I say Gem and Perseus. I have nothing against Golducks but they have the lowest times._**

**_000_**

"Okay..so everyone voted and the one who doesn't get a Zekrom Plushie has to take the Limo of Losers home and never return...EVER! So everyone but Gem and Perseus come here." Shaymin said as the two golducks looked astonished.

"Why us?" Gem asked as Landon looked at her.

"Because you two got low times in the surfing challenge.

"But I never even met a cute boy or got my groove on them!" She said as Perseus sighed.

"Its okay...Lets go..", He said as Gem looked him over.

"Hey...You are kinda cute." Gem said with a small evil grin as Perseus's eyes widened. The scene changed to Gem dragging Perseus into the limo by the leg. She threw him in and jumped in herself causing the car to make a couple of..uncomfortable noises.

"Okay, awkward...but thats what happened! Will tomorrow be even more terrible? Did Savanna pick Ray?" He started as he pressed a button on a nearby t.v to see a big push that had a shadow of two figures in an...position with pleasured moans coming from it. "Looks like she might. but anyways see you next time on Total Crazy Action!" Shaymin exclaimed as Zekrom came out in a pretty pink dress that is way to small for him.

"Did I make it?" Zekrom said as Shaymin shook his head.

"Nope! Just missed it." Shaymin said as Zekrom groaned.

"Great...just great..", He muttered with a small sigh.

* * *

_**Me: Okay this took three days. My first 4000+ word story, I am so proud slightly. Anyways Shaymin and Zekrom are the new hosts. I used two legends that no one would most likely think of using. I didn't mind that the new authors here were using Darkrai/Cresselia but using them together kinda cliche so I did the unexpected! ha ha...Okay enough time to show the summary of the next chapter.**_

_The campers all have to go out into western civilian and cattle bouffalant, and ride on rapidash's without getting burned of course. But over this chapter there will be a certain pokemon who will bring others together for an alliance._


	5. Western Movie Genre

Chapter Five

"Old Time Wild Pain"

oOoOoO

"Hello, and welcome to a new episode of Total Crazy Action!" Shaymin exclaimed as he was wearing a red bandanna around his neck and a big red cowboys hat on his head. He was in a film lot of a western movie along with Zekrom and the campers.

"Okay, Whats the challenge this time?" Kace asked as Shaymin rolled his eyes.

"Its the wild western movie! Now before I get to the first challenge who watched the new episode of Pretty Little Liars? I need to know who a is!" Shaymin exclaimed as everyone raised their brows.

"No one watches that." Zekrom said as Shaymin rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Whatever, Alright the first challenge is to land safely on this Rapidash's back." Shaymin exclaimed as Nick scoffed and climbed on the rapidash with ease.

"Done." He said as Shaymin laughed.

"No not like that, You have to jump from that and land on the Rapidash." Shaymin said pointing up to a building with a ladder descending from the top.

"FML." Kai said as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Alright! And since the Persians won last weeks challenge they get to go first." Shaymin said as They all groaned completely irritated.

"Well..Good luck Savanna!" Nick said as Savanna's eyes widened as she sneezed.

"I don't know guys..I think my allergies are acting up.." Savanna said as she sneezed again as her team began to protest. Ray saw this and decided to step up over to them.

"She's right though, she's had allergies acting up all morning today! Besides she can't jump..She might land on this poor little Rapidash here." Ray said while patting the Rapidash's back, he then blinked realizing what he had said. Savanna also raised a brow at this.

_**000**_

_**Savanna: Okay I know we just got together but really? he's more worried about the horse?**_

_**000**_

_**Ray: *sits there with a stupid look before hitting his head* Stupid...**_

_**000**_

"Okay..I'll go..", Savanna said while starting to climb up the building.

"Guess were going to need a new team captain." Nick said as Savanna sighed while climbing. She got up and looked down and gulped.

"Break a leg Savanna!" Ray shouted up at her making her raise a brow.

**_000_**

**_Savanna: First he's concerned about the horse and now he's telling me to break a leg?! Did I make a right choice...?_**

**_000_**

**_Ray: *sits there with a stupid look before hitting his head twice* Stupid! Stupid!_**

**_000_**

"I can't do this..I-i'm not jumping." Savanna said as she turned to walk away but then sneezed and fell down. She fell and landed right on the horse safely.

"Well, looks like you get a point." Shaymin said before looking at Ray. "Your turn wolf boy." He added. Ray then climbed up and sighed before jumping off. He screamed and missed the horse and instead landed right on the fence on his area. He yelped and made a cringing noise.

"Oooh...", The guys all said while flinching.

"Whoa! That looked massive, you okay bro?" Shaymin asked as Ray just chuckled nervously.

"I'm fine..." Ray said before falling down in complete pain.

"Oh..Okay. No point though." Shaymin said as he nodded at Savanna's team as Ricky decided to jump in which he landed on the horse and followed by Nick who had fallen on him.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Ricky asked as Nick just chuckled.

"I needed something to cushion my fall." Nick said as he got up and walked towards the team.

"Alright Persians 3, Absol's 0. You guys suck!" Shaymin said as Aster and Swift went and they both landed on the horse giving them a point. Soon after that all the teams have gone with the Persians winning in the end.

"Alright! Looks like we have one more challenge to do. So follow me." Shaymin said as he started walking.

"This challenge was stupid and short." Kace muttered.

"Fourth Wall!" Egridos said as Kace gave him a weird look. He was about to ask until Shaymin stopped him.

"Alright! here we are." He said as they were in a small little coral.

"So whats this challenge now?" Nexus asked as Shaymin grinned and got some water guns.

"Glad you asked, this showdown is well..a showdown! Cowboy style. A camper from each team will get a water gun and shoot at the opponent. The first one shot down loses." Shaymin explained.

"Alright that seems simple." Savanna said slightly surprised.

"Your...here! There's nothing to fear! And I know..that my heart will go on...", Midnight sang as Aurora looked at him confused.

"Are you okay?" She asked as Midnight looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah..Just felt like singing the Titanic. That movie always gets to me." Midnight said with a small frown.

_**000**_

_**Midnight: Alright. Confession! I am actually missing Shine. She broke up with me to be with some other Umbreon and its really hard on me. I mean sure its fun flirting with all these beautiful girls here but...I ELIMINATED MYSELF LAST SEASON FOR HER! I don't think I can trust any other girl for a while...I think...**_

_**000**_

"So pick a camper." Shaymin said as Ray nervously looked around.

"Um...We pick..Lawrence." Ray said as everyone gasped in shock.

"Why Lawrence? He'll mess things up!" Silena whispered harshly in his ear as he shrugged nervously.

"Finally! I do something!" Lawrence said as he stabbed both water guns punching deep holes in them.

"Lawrence...! We were going to use those for the challenge!" Shaymin complained as Lawrence shrugged.

"I don't care..I LOVE STABBING!" He said as he rolled back over to his team.

"Ugh...Okay, new challenge!" Shaymin said as he whispered something to Zekrom who chuckled and left. A couple minutes later he was in a suit and was carrying some items and gave them to Shaymin.

"Um..Whats the challenge now then?" Landon asked as Shaymin smiled.

"Cattle roping! Since Lawrence ruined the last challenge." Shaymin said before smiling. "Anyways, one team will be trying to rope the opposing team. Any camper who is not tied up wins." He added.

"Um..Yeah..How will we know who is who?" Swift asked as Shaymin grinned more darkly.

"Because...The Absol's will wear these dashing cowboy hats." Shaymin said holding up a hat. "And the Persians will wear...e-erm..Utters!" he added with a small chuckle.

"Your kidding right?" Nick asked as Shaymin put the hat on his head.

"Nope! Now the challenge starts no-" Shaymin started until he looked at Zekrom and raised a brow. "You know..the dress really fitted you better." He said as the Lightning legendary growled, got some rope and tied him to the stake.

"I'll come back and untie you..whenever." Zekrom said while laughing as he walked away from a sad Shaymin.

"I can't feel my arms...", Shaymin said innocently but then sighed. "Alight you guys may begin!" He added as the Persians all started to run away, the Absol's looked at them and shrugged while chasing them.

000

Aster went after Trinity and caught her in the rope with a grin. "Ha!" He said before getting kicked directly in the crouch from the Lopunny he captured, he winced in pain and fell over also releasing her on accident.

"Don't mess with me." She said before running off away from him.

000

Swift was enjoying this challenge, he looked at Sapphire who was in front of him. He stopped and blinked when she looked at him seductively. He smiled and dropped the rope to gawk at her. She smirked and grabbed the rope he had dropped from the floor and tied him up before he can notice.

"Easy." She said while winking at the grass snake who seemed to be gawking at the dragoness still.

000

"Got you!" Athena said as she captured Nico in the tight rope.

"You do know we are on the same team right?" Nico asked as Athena shrugged.

"Oh I know I try and vote you off all the time, I just always wanted to do this." She said as she tightened the rope on him making him whimper in pain.

000

Ray was looking around for who to rope up, he bumped into someone and grinned, he turned around but blinked when it was Savanna. Savanna blinked at him and smiled and put her paws up in surrender. Ray frowned and hesitated for a moment before dropping the rope on the floor on purpose.

"Oh no...I missed. Darn!" He said as Savanna frowned. She then looked at him in disbelief, she then saw Shaymin had gotten himself out of the ropes and raised a brow at the spare ropes.

_**000**_

_**Savanna: I can't believe he's throwing challenges for me! I want to win but not like this! I need to talk to him after this challenge.**_

_**000**_

_**Ray: *sits in there with a stupid look on his face before slapping himself again* Stupid, Stupid, Stupid...Whats wrong with her? I thought she would think it was brave or nice of me to throw challenges for her? What am I supposed to do?**_

_**000**_

"Ha! Take this." Savanna said as she grabbed some of the rope and tied Ray up in it. The other teammates of hers saw this and grinned, they grabbed the spare rope Shaymin had and managed to capture everyone in the Absol's team.

"Hmmm...I didn't expect this to happen...But I guess I can deal with it! Absol's you have 30 minutes to find out who you want to vote off. But you can only vote off one camper from your team today." Shaymin explained as they raised a brow.

"Um..Aren't we like..supposed to vote two people out?" Tyren asked as Shaymin shrugged.

"Normally but at every fifth challenge we vote out one camper, the rest is two. Get it?" Shaymin said as they nodded a little. "Good! Now remember. Middle of the lot in 30 minutes." He added before flying off freely.

**_000_**

Everyone was waiting in line to take a shower in a barrel as Shaymin made them do it. Ricky was showering with Nick behind him looking annoyed. NIck then grinned and shook the bucket to make him fall to the ground.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Ricky asked as Nick shrugged.

"You were taking long." He simply said with a grin. Savanna sighed and got out of line towards the cabin. She didn't even like water so she was going to give herself a bath the old fashion way when she bumped into Ray who had gotten out of the normal showers.

"Hey, you didn't take a shower in the bucket like the rest of us?" She asked as he shrugged.

"I feel like I screwed up enough today, I didn't want to be around me teammates for now I guess." He said as she frowned.

"Look, Ray...There's something I need to talk to you about." Savanna started as Ray's eyes widened in surprise and worry.

"Please don't tell me its what I think it is." He said as she sighed.

"It is what you think it is." She said as he sighed.

"I told you not to tell me that!" Ray whined before sitting down unhappily.

"Look...Ray...I like you a lot but..You can't keep blowing challenges for me." Savanna said as she patted his back.

"I know, I know...I just thought that was the right thing to do." He said as she smiled weakly.

"Ray..I think we should take a break." Savanna said as his eyes blinked in surprise.

"Y-your breaking up with me? B-but..We barely got together last night! And..I...I don't want to lose what I just got." Ray said as she sighed.

"Ray, We have to focus on the game a little more now. Besides I think this is for the best..for now." She said as she gave him a weak smile as he just nodded with a sigh.

"I guess...See you around then." Ray said as he walked away towards his cabin not noticing Shadow listening in on them. He waited until Ray was gone before going over to Savanna.

"Whats this I hear of Ray giving challenges to you?" Shadow asked as Savanna stared at him surprised.

"What? Y-you heard that?" Savanna asked as he glared at her.

"Of course I did now answer me question?!" Shadow demanded as the rest of the team minus Ray came in.

"What's the problem?" Casey asked as everyone nodded.

"The problem here is our leader Ray has been making us lose purposely for Savanna!" Shadow said as their eyes widened in shock. They know Savanna is good and honest and hearing this news was quiet shocking.

"It can't be true..Is it?" Nico asked with some feeling in it. He had a small soft spot for her anyways as she frowned.

"I-its true." She said defeated as Shadow glared at her.

"Wow, he's as smart as he is handsome." Lawrence said earning looks from everyone. "What?" He added.

"I told you all! They were probably in some secret alliance planning on making it to the final two or something!" Shadow exclaimed as Savanna glared at him.

"We weren't I swear!" Savanna said as Swift raised a brow.

"How should we believe you?" He asked as she sighed.

"Because...I broke up with him." Savanna said as everyone gasped in shock.

"What? You two aren't together? Are you guys okay?" Silena asked as Shadow stopped her.

"How do we know you aren't tricking us?" Shadow asked as Savanna growled a little but sighed.

"Because...You can vote him off okay? I didn't even want him losing on purpose for me anyways so it might be good if he's gone!" Savanna said soon regretting what she's saying to them.

"Alright, we will. But remember Savanna. You. Owe. Us." Shadow said as he and the team left.

**_000_**

**_Savanna: *sighs* I am a horrible person..._**

**_000_**

**_Shadow: I have no interest in winning but I can't stand cheaters, especially if I want to keep my sister in. If we do win and get the money that can really help us out._**

**_000_**

"Okay! The voting will be different! Today one camper goes home and you get these special devices with your faces on them! pick the one you want out and press send. The machine here next to Zekrom will make out who stays and who goes home." Shaymin explained once he was with the Absol's in the ceremony. Everyone pressed a button and watched as the machine made some noises.

"Done." Zekrom said as he got the paper and gave it to Shaymin who read it.

"Alright. Whoever gets a golden Shaymin statue stays. Whoever doesn't get one is eliminated." Shaymin explained as he started tossing the statues to everyone but Ray.

"What? There must be a mistake." Ray said confused as Shaymin shrugged.

"Sorry dude, no mistake your out! Oh and Nico your back as captain for the Menacing Mightyena's." Shaymin said as Athena groaned and flew away as Nico grinned.

"Wait at least let me say goodbye to Savanna!" Ray said as Zekrom grabbed him and flipped him on his back and walked towards the limo.

"No chance man your going." Zekrom said while walking.

"No..Wait..Savanna!" Ray cried out as Zekrom threw him in the Limo. The screen then froze to see Shaymin and Savanna in the camera room looking at it.

"Did you bring me in here to make me feel bad?" Savanna asked as Shaymin grinned.

"Yeah...", He said as she sighed while looking down.

"Well it worked." She said glumly while walking out of the room and towards her cabin. She went inside and screamed at what she saw.

"Whoa..Wonder what that is. But that will be for the next episode! Will Savanna and Ray ever get back together? Or will Nick come in the picture? Will Savanna start losing challenges for the Ama-Erm..Menacing Mightyena's now? Will Lawrence ever be sane? Tune in next time on Total. Crazy. Action!" Shaymin said as the screen went black.

* * *

_**Okay short chapter sorry. I wasn't really into this one but..Oh well ^^ I put some drama and suspense in the end. Anyways Ravanna or Ray and Savanna are now broken up. ray is eliminated. And Savanna now owes the former Amazing Absol's some wins. What will she do? Also what do you think on the reason why Savanna screamed? I'll give you some ideas. And one of them is the answer.**_

_**1) Is it an egg laying in her bed? (she and Ray did get it on the night of the beach party)**_

_**2) Is it Nick laying on her bed with a rose in his mouth (He now knows they are broken up as it is the gossip of the week)**_

_**3) Are all the girls in her cabin dancing Ganganm Style? (it is a popular Korean song)**_

_**4) all of the above?**_

_**Anyone who guesses the right answer first wins a date with Midnight!**_

_**Midnight: Really?**_

_**Me: Nope! But seriously if anyone who gets it right first then you can get a special sneak peak of the next chapter! Also next chapter will be an Aftermath so be prepared!**_

_**Midnight: Whateves. See you all later! Hopefully...**_

_**Me: I should have made you nicer...Your so mean.**_

_**Midnight: I'm a dark type what do you think i'm supposed to be?**_

_**Me: No comment...Anyways review! the next chapter will be up in two weeks since I am going to update my other story 'The Spirit Pokemon Saga' This week. Take care.**_

_Next time on the challenge episode of Total Crazy Action, Its Prison Movie week! The campers will be locked up in cages and eating Prison food. Savanna will be leaning on with guilt from the other team and who knows who Lawrence will stab next. The campers will also be learning to trust one another, and know who the enemy is. If there are enemies..*shifty eyes* Will Shadow pressure Savanna? You'll have to find out._


	6. TCA Aftermath 1

TCA Aftermath

"Kaito and Rivera's Atomic Series #1"

oOoOoO

"Hey everyone! And welcome to the first aftermath of the season!" Kaito said with a smile. "I am your host Kaito."

"And I am your co-host Rivera." Rivera said sitting besides Kaito on a big pink chair in a middle of the room. The room had a big flat screen on top of the wall in the back, a desk with two MewPads, another brown couch next to the pink couch, and a set of four bleachers on the other side.

"We would like to welcome everyone here who is watching." Kaito said as Rivera nodded.

"We are hosting this show to show appreciation to everyone who has lost their chance to win the big bucks." Rivera said as Kaito nodded.

"Yes, but back on topic. We have a total of five eliminated campers coming in. We are going to interview them." Kaito said until someone cleared their voice.

"Forgetting something?" Glitter the Corsola asked as she sat on the bleachers with the other campers from last season.

"Holy Groudon! I completely forgot about the campers from last season! Well the ones who didn't make it in the second season. They came to watch." Kaito said as Gaiden rolled his eyes.

"Yeah whatever." Gaiden said as Rivera cleared her throat.

"Anyways! Lets hear it for Brandon!" Rivera said at the Breloom.

"Hello."

"Swagger"

"I still think I should have won."

"Will"

"H-hi.."

"Gaiden."

"Nice to be here."

"Crazy Charlie."

"Thats my name!"

"Shine."

"Hey."

"Sparky."

"Nice to be here without getting killed."

"Flare."

"What Sparky said."

"Static."

"Fuck off."

"What the hell I thought you were nice." Kaito asked the Raichu.

"Long story just get on with the hello's." Static said.

"Whatever. Marcus."

"I'm hungry!"

"Mason."

"I hate everyone in this room."

"Glitter."

"Shut up, we are all being forced to be here."

"Dash."

The Krokorok gave a thumbs up.

"Pinkie."

The Rypherior smiled shyly and waved.

"Cano and Vixen."

The couple smiled at the camera before snuggling together.

"Luna."

"Yeah."

"Alyssa."

The Liepard smiled and just waved.

"Tyson."

The Floatzel grinned and put up the peace sign.

"Cam."

"Two fucking seasons and no one gets it?"

"Lunick."

"I should be in there dying for money!"

"Fleur."

"Nice to meet everyone who adores me."

"Seth."

"Hi."

"And Sabrina."

"Yeah whatever."

"Alright! Introductions for last season is over. Now onto the main dish." Kaito said as he pointed to the flat screen t.v to see Oliver in a room picking at some peanuts.

"He's the touch athletic electric spider who blew it for his team by telling the opposing team to get the egg to safety. Its Oliver!" Rivera said as Oliver looked up from the screen then moved out of the area and went in the room through a door and waved at everyone before climbing on the couch.

"Hello Oliver." Kaito said.

"Hi." Oliver greeted back.

"Oliver, how did you like being in Total Crazy Action." Rivera asked as the spider blinked.

"I am not sure, I was only in it for like two episodes." Oliver said as she nodded.

"Must suck to be the first one to be eliminated." Kaito said only to get punched in the gut by Rivera.

"We were the first ones eliminated." She said as Kaito nodded.

"Oh..Right...But, we have this cool new show and everything so its alright." Kaito said with a small shrug.

"I guess." She said before looking at Oliver.

"What?" He asked.

"Oliver your boring. So we are going to cut it short with you. You are labelled the **Electric Bug**. How does that make you feel?" Kaito asked.

"Seems kinda obvious. I am an electric bug." He said before moving away from the couch and the bleachers.

"He was boring. Where was the drama?" Kaito asked.

"I heard that drama came ever since Ray came back." Rivera said as Kaito blinked.

"Really? How?" He asked as she raised a brow.

"Have you not been listening? Anyways we'll get to that later. The next camper coming up is a fierce but loyal water and ground combo! She is nice and can act like an old lady gangster any time. Its Torrent!" Rivera said as Torrent came out waving to everyone who is clapping at her before sitting down on the couch.

"Welcome Torrent how do you feel?" Kaito asked as she frowned.

"Bad, I got booted because the stupid hosts forgot to label the envelopes." Torrent said.

"Well they couldn't vote anyone else off. You were just unlucky." Rivera said as she nodded.

"I guess. I still think its unfair." Torrent said as everyone in the audience nodded.

"Yeah! Tell them sister!" Glitter shouted as everyone stared at her in shock.

"Yes, now..You were labeled the **Kind Starter** how does that make you feel?" Kaito asked as she thought about it and shrugged.

"Pretty good. I mean I like how others think i'm kind." Torrent said as Rivera smiled.

"Now that is the spirit!" Rivera said as Torrent left and walked over to the bleachers next to Oliver.

"Hey I have a question on the whole Ray and Savanna thing." Kaito asked as Rivera looked at him.

"Yes what about them?" She asked.

"There was a love triangle about them right?" He asked as she nodded.

"Yes there was! It was Nick/Savanna/Ray love triangle. Savanna later picked Ray because she knew he would do anything for her by letting her win that one challenge for her." Rivera explained.

"And afterwards he started overdoing it?" Kaito asked again as Savanna rolled her eyes.

"Kaito you'll get all the details later." She said as he nodded.

"Okay." He said as she smiled.

"Anyways! Lets welcome the new couple Gem and Perseus!" Rivera said as the two golducks came out hand in hand as the audience roared in excitement.

"Oh come on! You act as if they were going to do it in front of us!" Charlie said only to get hit in the head by a rubber duck.

"Hey guys, hows the new relationship going?" Rivera asked.

"Its good." Gem said.

"To bad we can't go on a date though." Perseus said as all the girls 'awed' at that.

"Yes, yes..So when did this relationship form?" Kaito asked.

"Oh when we were eliminated! In the limo I kissed him because I wanted to kiss a cute dude here on the lot and then it turned into making out the-" She started as everyone stopped her.

"Okay! Thats enough there!" Kaito said while blushing.

"You act like you don't do it." Charlie said as Shine raised a brow at him.

"Your acting like the new Midnight!" She exclaimed.

"Why do you care? You left him." Charlie said only to get kicked in the gut by the Espeon.

"No fighting! Anyways...I think this is a good time to play a game." Kaito said with a small grin.

"I love games!" Gem said.

"This game is called Truth, Dare..or Muk!" Kaito said with an excited smile.

"Oh no..Not the Muk." Rivera said with a sigh.

"Whats wrong with the Muk?" Perseus asked.

"Nothing. But we give you a truth or dare and if you get it right your harmless. You get it wrong you have to kiss our friend Muk on the lips!" Kaito said as they raised their brows.

"Sounds fun!" Gem said as Perseus groaned.

"Okay, Brandon give them a dare!" Rivera said as some of the Veterans whispered in his ear as he nodded.

"Okay, I dare Perseus and Gem to kiss the Muk!" Brandon said as their jaws dropped.

"Oh lose, lose situation. Good dare!" Kaito said as a giant green Muk came out from the ground stinking like garbage and dead human corpses.

"Oh my.." Perseus said while starting to feel uneasy.

"Come on just do it once." Gem said as she pushed her boyfriend to the Muk making him kiss it square on the lips.

"Hey..its not that bad." Perseus said while kissing the Muk until it started kissing back he then vomited in its mouth only to have it sent back in his mouth. He then choked a little on it.

"Oh no!" Gem said while going over to him to get him to stop choking, he then threw it all up all over Oliver and Torrent who had both glared at him in anger.

"Okay...eww.." Rivera said as Kaito nodded.

"My turn I guess." Gem said while walking over to the Muk and kissing its cheek.

"Hey! you did it wrong! Now you have to..." Kaito started until she grinned.

"Kiss the Muk? Mushroom head said to kiss the Muk, he never said how to kiss it." She said as Perseus groaned.

"Shit." kaito said as they shrugged

"Alright! before we let you two go. Gem you are labeled as _**The Hot headed water duck **_and Perseus you are labeled as**_ The Stab Targe__t_** how do you feel?" Rivera asked.

"We feel fine." Gem said before Perseus can say anything.

"You skipped Henry!" Dash said as Kaito scoffed.

"No we didn't!" Kaito said before looking at the list and gulping. "Ladies and gentlemen...The next eliminated camper is a past soldier from the war. Meet Henry." He added as Henry walked calmly to the couch and stood besides it.

"You can take a seat you know." Rivera said as he nodded and sat down on the couch.

"Weird...Okay Henry! How do you like being in Total Crazy Action?" Kaito said as he just nodded.

"It was nice." He said as he sat straight and tall.

"How the hell was this guy eliminated?" Kaito asked as Torrent, Oliver, Perseus and Gem all shrugged.

"Okay Henry you are labeled as **_The War Deputy _**how does that make you feel?" Rivera asked as Henry's eyes began to grow.

"WAR!" he screeched as he started hitting things and trashing things as everyone screamed.

"Oh SHIT! Um...We are having technical difficulties so enjoy this short commercial break!" Kaito said as he fell with an angry Henry on top of him whacking him on the head.

**_000_**

**_Girls-_**

**_"Oh hey, your really pretty." Shine said to Flare as they sat in a classroom wearing school uniforms._**

**_"Thank you, your pretty too." Flare said as she smiled at her._**

**_Boys-_**

**_"Hey man your really handsome." Brandon said to Swagger as he raised a brow._**

**_"Are you gay?" Swagger asked as he frowned._**

**_-0-_**

**_"Does it bother you that you cannot compliment your guy friends without being called gay? well look no further! We have a special device known as a knife to help you out._**

**_00_**

**_"Huh? Oh cool." Brandon said before looking at Swagger. "Hey man your really handsome."_**

**_"Are you gay?" Swagger asked as Brandon pushed a knife against his neck._**

**_"Say thank you!" He said as he nodded._**

**_"Um..Thanks man! y-your pretty...cute too!" Swagger said as Brandon raised a brow._**

**_"Ew are you gay?" He asked only to get a knife to his throat as well._**

**_"I am not!"_**

**_The knife. It can do so much more then just cut bread._**

**_000_**

"Okay...That was...wow." Rivera said as they sat on a thrashed couch as the room looked completely torn up with the tv cracked and crooked.

"At least we restrained him." Kaito said pointing to Henry who was strapped in rope with a needle stuck in his wing to put him to sleep.

"Well...the time has come..to check on Ray!" Rivera said with a smile.

"I still don't know what happened." Kaito said as she gave him a sheet of what happened. "Oh..this stuff is juicy!"

"Yeah..", Rivera said.

"Y-you know you can share with us...Right?" Will asked as they looked at them.

"Oh yeah...Well to put it in a short way Ray lost all the challenges purposely to let Savanna win, she then had enough and broke up with him." Rivera explained as everyone gasped.

"Oh no..Poor Ray." Shine said as some others nodded.

"I hope their okay." Tyson said completely worried for his friend.

"Well it was his fault I mean he was losing on purpose for his girlfriend. Who wouldn't vote him off?" Kaito asked as Rivera glared at him.

"Um, I think it was sweet of him and it was Savanna's fault! After she broke up for being nice!" Rivera said making Kaito glare.

"Um..No...He blew off challenges for his team just for her! He was going to get voted out eventually!" Kaito said as Rivera huffed.

"I have to say..This is weird..", Gaiden whispered to Charlie as he nodded.

"Yep."

"Team Ray!" Rivera said.

"Team Savanna!" Kaito shot back.

"I'm on team Ray!" Shine said as Mason rolled his eyes.

"I'm on team Savanna." Mason said as she looked at him.

"Thats your brother." She said.

"A brother I do not like. Anyone who hurts him in any way earns my respect." Mason said with a shrug.

"Wait! Someones calling." Kaito said while picking up the phone. "Hello?"

_"Yes I don't like Team ray or Team Savanna!"_

"Oh really? well what team are you on?" Kaito asked.

_"Team Charlie! He's handsome, strong charming, ama-"_

"Charlie!" Rivera shouted as Charlie quickly turned the phone off and put it away.

"Why are you against Savanna anyways?" Kaito asked.

"Because look at Ray he's a wreck!" Rivera said while pointing to the screen, it showed Ray with dirty fur, laying down on the couch while crying in the pillow with a plate of waffles turned into a frowny face.

"SAVANNA!" Ray cried out while banging his fist on the table.

"Oh..He looks terrible." Kaito said as everyone nodded feeling mad for him. Well besides Mason.

"Tell me about it. All this over a girl." Rivera said as they all nodded.

"Okay I chance my mind i'm on team Ray now." Sparky said.

"I love this! Team Savanna all the way!" Mason shouted.

"Yeah I guess. Especially since after she dumped him she told his team to vote him off." Kaito said as everyone including Ray gasped.

"Kaito!" Rivera shouted.

"What? No one knew?" Kaito asked as everyone but Mason had now went to Team Ray.

"Oh well, Come on Ray lets ask you some questions." Rivera said as he nodded while sadly walking to them. He got out and smiled at everyone applauding at him.

"Hi." Ray said quietly as he sat on the broken brown couch.

"Sorry about the mess. Anyways Ray how did you like this season?" Kaito said as he shrugged.

"It stinks...I got Savanna to be my girlfriend then a week later she breaks up with me." Ray said with a sad frown.

"The has your team vote you off." Static said making Ray whimper and cry.

"Static!" Rivera said as he shrugged and leaned down.

"Um...well...how do you feel about Nick?" Kaito asked as Ray's eyes flashed with anger.

"Hate him! He's probably going to make a move on her now." Ray said.

"You have no idea..", Kaito mumbled as Ray heard it but didn't ask about it.

"Well..You don't have a label yet Ray but we all know your a nice guy..Lets call you the _**waffle lover**_!" Rivera said as everyone cheered.

"Seems nice, Thanks everyone." Ray said as he went to sit down, he sat down next to the sleeping Henry and Alyssa came and sat down next to him.

"You alright?" She asked.

"Nope." He said with a sigh.

"Oh look at that we are all out of time!" Kaito said as Rivera nodded.

"We will see you all in the next five episodes! With more dish and dirt, more games, a musical guest star, and most importantly the loser campers!" Rivera said before tackling Kaito in a kiss.

"Tune in next time!" Kaito said before kissing her back and pushing her down on the floor out of the camera's view only to see everyone look at them shocked and completely grossed out.

"Ew...We don't want to see this!" Can you guess who said that?

* * *

**_And done. I feel bad for Ray. I am Team Ray all the way! (rhymed) not because he is my oc but because he deserves it. Also I want to get questions from you guys for Kaito and Rivera. On any camper who gets eliminated you can put in a question to Kaito and Rivera's Atomic series. They will have the eliminated camper answer the question._**

**_Also what team are you in? Team Savanna? Or Team Ray? _**

**_"Or Team Charlie!"_**

**_"Shut up Charlie!"_**


	7. Prison Movie

Chapter 7

"Prison Breaking-In"

oOoOoO

_-Previously on Total Crazy Action-_

_"What? There must be a mistake." Ray said confused as Shaymin shrugged._

_"Sorry dude, no mistake your out!"_

_"Wait at least let me say goodbye to Savanna!" Ray said._

_"No chance man your going." Zekrom said._

_"No..Wait..Savanna!" Ray cried out as Zekrom threw him in the Limo._

_"Did you bring me in here to make me feel bad?" Savanna asked as Shaymin grinned._

_"Yeah...", He said._

_"Well it worked." She said glumly while walking out of the room and towards her cabin. She went inside and screamed at what she saw._

_"Whoa..Wonder what that is." Shaymin said wondering._

"What the hell?!" Savanna exclaimed as she saw everyone in the cabin dancing to Gangam Style, And Nick laying on her bed, she then saw what shocked her the most. A pokemon egg on her pillow.

"Whats wrong?" Aria Rose asked while dancing like nothing was wrong.

"Whats not wrong?" Savanna countered back.

"Hey babe..I heard you left the dork..Just for me." Nick said seductively.

"GET OUT OF MY CABIN!" Savanna shouted as Nick quickly ran out of it. She then turned to the girls. "AND EVERYONE GO TO BED!" She added as all the girls stopped the music and quickly went to their beds.

"Grouch." Hydra said before turning the lights off. Savanna sighed and laid on her bunk and stared at the egg.

"It can't be true..We were being careful that night." She muttered to herself.

"No you weren't. You were going at it like no tomorrow." A voice said as Savanna froze and looked back to see Nico.

"Nico? What are you doing here?" Savanna asked rubbing her eyes.

"Nothing important." He simply said with a small shrug.

"Okay...no offense we aren't even on the same team so..", Savanna started but Nico shushed her.

"Stop...You want to know about the egg right?" He asked as she nodded.

"You know about it?"

"Yeah there were actually three..but Mora got hungry and got one of them...the other one is with Ray as if you didn't notice Zekrom threw one of the eggs in there. And heres your final one." Nico explained.

"How do you know this?" Savanna asked.

"Please everyone knew about the eggs. You've just been in so much boy drama you hardly noticed."

"Touch'e"

"I better get going. Before the witch comes looking for me." Nico said. "I'm not even aloud to talk to you since you 'owe' us."

"Wait, Why not?" Savanna asked.

"Because everyone thinks you and Ray were in this alliance and stuff. But I know its not true." Nico said.

"You trust me? Why?"

"I had a little crush on you."

"Had?"

"Well I still have a tiny one on you but your not my type. I consider you more of a best frenemy." Nico said.

"Who's your type? Not that I care since I just..nevermind." Savanna said while shaking her head.

"If you must know I have some interest in Athena" Nico said.

"But she's so bossy." Savanna said with a raised brow.

"Yeah..I know..," Nico said dreamily with a dreamy smile. "Well see you!" He added before letting go of the window and running back to his cabin.

"Bye." Savanna said while waving to him. This was one of the strangest conversations she has ever had. But she also wondered what would happen if she got to know Nico more? And if Ray never came back? But then again she doesn't want to be in a relationship now, especially with a guy who is on a different team. Though the Mightyena will always be her biggest _What If_. She yawned and went to bed, she closed her eyes and about 10 seconds later a loud horn played.

"Ugh! I need more sleep!" Lavander mumbled while rubbing her eyes.

"Your telling me..", Savanna mumbled while getting up sleepily.

**_000_**

**_Aster: This is awesome! Now that Savanna owes us we will finally win!_**

**_000_**

**_Savanna: I hate my life..._**

**_000_**

"Hello campers! Ready for prison week!" a pink cat like pokemon asked as everyone thought they were dreaming.

"Shaymin?" Swift asked.

"No its Mew." Mew said as a red and tan pokemon with big blue eyes and big ears came from behind him.

"And Victini." He added.

"Shit." Swift, Sapphire, Kai, and Egridos both said plainly.

"Yay! Evil Cat Wizards are back!" Kevin said while raising his little arms up and down.

"Aw man you have this weirdo with you?" Victini asked.

"Muffin!" Kevin said while holding a blueberry muffin.

"Anyways...Ready for your challenge?" Mew asked evilly.

"Can we eat first?" Midnight asked.

"The challenge has eating in it."

"Nevermind my apatite just went bye, bye."

"Okay! Everyone follow me." Mew said while floating towards a kitchen as Shadow nodded at Savanna making sure she knows the deal.

**_000_**

"Alright! The first part of the challenge is the teams pick one person from an apposing team to be locked up in the cage, and then the opposing teams go to their rivals food bowls and pour all the disgusting crap in them, then me and Victini will hand the bowls to the prisoned campers and they have to eat it." Mew explained as they raised a brow.

"Can we shit in their bowls?" Egridos asked.

"Nope." Victini said.

"Aw man..I always wanted to do that." Egridos said with a sigh.

"Okay pick your prisoner already!" Mew shouted as they all started talking among themselves.

"We pick...Silena!" Savanna said as Silena gulped and stepped up.

"Okay..Mightyena's?" Victini asked.

"We pick...S-savanna." Nico said shakily as his team nodded at him angrily. Savanna sighed and stepped up as well.

"Cool! This will be..interesting." Mew said as he pushed the two girls in separate cages.

"So now what?" Midnight asked.

"Easy...You put gross stuff in their bowls now..and...Go!" Mew said as they all went to a line.

_**000-MM**_

"Just a little...thing I picked up from the floor." Aster said holding up a dead caterpie and putting it in the bowl before walking off.

"I always wondered if it was safe to eat gun powder." Swift said while pouring some gun powder in the bowl.

"Gays for the win.." Tyren muttered while adding some of his electric fur in the bowl.

"Die! Die! Die!" Lawrence said while laughing mentally as he stabbed the bowl with his poisonous tail leaving poison in it.

"Yeah..This will be a sight to see." Athena said as she grabbed Nico by the ear and took out one of his nose hairs and settled them the bowl.

"Ow..." Nico said while rubbing his nose only to get pushed out of the way by Shadow.

"Lets see how you like to lose." Shadow said while getting a bottle of expired milk and pouring it in while adding the carton in it as well.

"I'm sorry for this.." Ajax said as she put a dirty rusty spoon in the bowl.

"Sorry my fellow cat friend but..I must do what I must..", Landon said as he added some worms in the bowl.

"I've been saving this from my birth." Midnight said holding up a cut up baby manhood.

"Ew..." Everyone said as Savanna gagged a little.

"What? Who wouldn't save theirs? But mine was starting to smell so..goodbye." Midnight said while taking it out of the jar and dumping it in the bowl.

"S-Sorry." Casey stuttered as she put in an eyeball from her purse.

"You carry around an eyeball?" Charlie asked.

"Its my goodluck charm." Casey said while shrugging. Nico came up and sighed.

"S-sorry buddy." Nico said while scratching his head in the bowl as some fleas came out and into the bowl.

"Oh Arceus.." Savanna said getting ready to pass out already.

"Ouch! That looks deadly! Lets see if the Precious Persians can beat that." Victini said as they all gulped.

_**000-PP**_

"You think you can beat us you stupid team.." Hydra muttered as she peeled off some dead skin off her tail and landed it in the bowl while flying away like nothing.

"For Savanna! the best team leader in the world!" Lavender said as she put some kitty litter in the bowl making Savanna frown a little at what she said.

"Um..yeah this is gross...", Felicia said as she put some rotten cheese in the bowl.

"Lets see if you can eat this." Steven said while taking out a rabbits foot and a can of miltank poop and he put it in there.

"Eat cardboard!" Charlie said as he put in a box of nails and dumped it in the bowl.

"Urm..Yeah..sorry bout this." Aria Rose said as she put in some of her feathers.

"Bug Juice." Nexus said as he poured some Bug Juice into the bowl along with some dead skin from his scythes.

"Hanna Montana!" Kevin said as he put in a Hanna Montana wig in the bowl.

"Good luck." Breanne said as she put in some blood from her claws from all her fighting.

"..", Kai said nothing as he simply put in on of his baby claws from when he was a torchic and he left.

"Take this suckas." Nick said while putting some green slop in the bowl.

"What is that?" Mew asked.

"3 week old breakfast from the cafeteria." Nick said as Silena nearly passed out from that.

"Hardcore...Good job!" Victini said making Nick have a proud smile.

"Ghost souls!" Egridos said as he got out a random Gastly from his coffin and stuffed it in the bowl.

"Dragon teeth." Sapphire said as she put in some teeth in the bowl.

"Hot sauce for the win." Kace said as he poured a whole bottle of hot sauce in the bowl including the bottle.

"Talons and Feathers." Shane said as he put the items in the bowl.

"Yeah, Yeah..Um..I don't hold many gross things so..nail polish!" Shimmer said as she just dumped the bottle in there.

"Gays for the win!" Ricky said as he grabbed one of his thorns and threw it in the bowl.

"Erm.." Aurora mumbled as she put some birth control pills in the bowl making Midnight and Shadow raise their brows.

"For the enemy.." Mora muttered as she put some old rotten candy in the bowl.

"So we can win.." Trinity said while pouring a bottle of laxatives in the bowl.

"My team.." Savanna said with a small happy sigh.

"Not bad..I liked the dead skin touch..it must be very crunchy..", Mew said making Silena groan.

**_000_**

**_Shadow: Hopefully Silena can eat that stuff.._**

**_000_**

**_Nico: Hopefully Savanna can eat that stuff.._**

**_000_**

"Okay..Now you girls may eat." Victini said while handing the bowls to the girls. They gulped and started eating it.

Savanna shivered in disgust as she ate but she held in her feeling from throwing up. She looked at the opposing team and frowned when they glared at her, except Nico who was looking at her desperately. She sighed and started to try and make herself throw up, but she saw that Silena already threw up.

"Precious Persian's win this round!" Victini exclaimed as the Mightyena's groaned.

"Thanks a lot Savanna..I thought we had a deal." Silena said while walking out as Shimmer raised a brow.

"Whats this deal your talking about?" Shimmer asked as Savanna gulped and shrugged.

"Nothing! Now lets go with the others." Savanna said while going with the others as Shimmer just shrugged and walked behind her.

"Since the Mightyena's lost you guys get this." Victini said while taking out a nail and hands it to them.

"Wow..Thanks." Athena said dully.

"And the Persian's get this!" Mew said while holding up a Teddiursa.

"Egridosa!" Egridos cried out.

"My name is Tracie." The Teddiursa said making Egridos groan.

"Of course it is..." He said as everyone raised a brow.

"Okay why do we have Egridos's daughter?" Sapphire asked.

"You'll find out soon." Victini said with a smile.

"I don't mind." Egridos said while hugging the little child.

"Okay! The next and final challenge is to rob a bank and leave before the cops come." Mew said as they nodded.

"Okay this sucks." Swift said boredly as Victini chuckled.

"Come, follow us." Victini said as he floated towards a different set. He then got to a bank robbing set and pointed at it.

"Two different sets for two different teams. First one out and back to the flagpole wins." Victini added as they groaned.

"Alright go!" Mew said as the two teams tumbled into the sets.

_**00****0-MM****  
**_

"Okay..Lets go in quietly." Nico whispered.

"No shit sherlock." Athena whispered to him as he rolled his eyes.

"Shut it bird brain. Now we need someone to unhook the security camera's." Nico whispered.

"I can do it." Swift muttered.

"Okay..to rephrase this..We need someone smart to unhook the security camera's." Nico said as Swift growled.

"I am smart, besides i've been in jail many times I know what to do." Swift said as he crawled over to the security camera's.

_**000-PP  
**_

"So can anyone unhook the security camera's and then we need someone good at unlocking the door that leads to the money." Savanna asked.

"I can bust the door open." Nick offered.

"And I can tap into the security camera's." Hydra said with a glint in her eyes.

"Um..Alright then.." Savanna said with a small smile.

_**000-MM**_

"I have it unhooked!" Swift said as Nico nodded.

"Okay! Now to find out how to unlock the do-" Nico started as Lawrence rolled up to the door and smashed into it making it fall down causing alarms to go off.

"I thought you unhooked everything!?" Nico shouted as Swift.

"I unhooked...One..Then I got hungry and.." Swift started as Nico groaned.

"And you! Your no better!" Nico said as Lawrence just kept on stabbing the door.

"Get the money quick!" Athena shouted as some policemen started coming in.

**_000-PP_**

"Whats going on over there?" Sapphire asked.

"Don't know, Don't care now come on open the door Nick!" Savanna shouted.

"The magic word please?" Nick asked.

"I had just broken up with my ex, I had zero sleep, the other team practically hates me and you want me to repeat myself with a magic word?!" Savanna shouted while taking her claws out making Nick's eyes widen.

"All I wanted was a please..", Nick grumbled before turning into a Tyranitar, he then turn and smashed his tail into the door making it open up.

"Grab the money!" Savanna said as everyone started grabbing what they can.

"The hell..", Steven said looking at a picture of Arceus dressed up as a sexy pirate lady with Giritina besides her.

"COME ON!" Savanna screamed as they all made their way to the door only to be locked out by some bars.

"Its locked!" Kace said as Savanna growled.

"SHIT!"

**_000-MM_**

"Come on!" Nico said as they raced out of the door and towards the flagpole.

"And the Mightyena's win it!" Victini said as they cheered leaving the Persian's groaning.

"We were going to lose sooner or later." Kai said with a small shrug.

"Oh shut up we all know who's going home." Shimmer said glaring at Savanna who just sighed and looked down.

"Yeah..."

**_000_**

"Okay! The votes have been casted and the two people going home are...Savanna and Egridos." Mew said as Savanna shrugged weakly but Egridos got up.

"Why me?!" Egridos asked.

"Well one, you won last season, and two, your daughter was pointless and she stole my watch!" Shane said as he groaned.

"Whatever! I don't need this dump...Come on Egridosa!" He said while floating towards the limo.

"Well..See you.." Savanna said while starting to walk.

"Wait! Don't go! Stay here Savanna..Take me instead!" Nick said as Mew shrugged.

"Okay." Mew said as he turned to Nick.

"What? Whoa, whoa, whoa...I was just kidding man I plan on staying." Nick said casually as Savanna glared at him.

"Gee thanks Nick." She said as she started to walk only to be stopped by Nico.

"Hey just wanted to say bye." Nico said as Savanna smiled.

"Thanks, good luck. I'll be cheering you on." She said as Nico nodded.

"Thanks, good luck with Ray and your kids..", Nico said as she nodded just then Mew teleported an egg in the limo.

"Any day now!" Mew complained as she sighed.

"Guess I better go." Savanna said as Nico nodded.

"Yeah..And don't be to hard on Ray." Nico said as she nodded.

"Alright, I hope you win buddy." Savanna said before pecking him on the lips.

"Uh.." Nico said stupidly making her giggle and jump in the limo.

"Whoa...You scored dude." Victini said.

"Uh..Duh...Un.." Nico said with a stupid smile.

"Dude..Hello..Um..Whats your name again?" Mew asked.

"Nicholas Cage.." Nico said stupidly, not notice a shadow in the distance watching him.

_**000**_

_**Athena: Uh..That stupid dog is so stupid getting all stupid over a stupid girl giving her a stupid kiss! I mean why is he acting like that with her I mean she's nothing compared to me..not that I care...I mean he's stupid and doesn't deserve someone like me no matter how incredible hot he is and...TAKE THIS OFF!**_

_**000**_

* * *

_**Finished. I know its rushed but..Some stuff is happening at home but spring break is here and I can write more!**_

_**Also...I have decided to write another chapter of New Crazy Island! yay..That will come in soon.**_

_**Another also: Which food bowl did you think was more disgusting? The One Savanna had to eat or the one Silena had to eat?**_

_**Last Also: Who should Nico be with? Athena or Savanna. Though I think everyone likes Savanna with Ray a little more right? Just a question xD They have two kids together it would be weird.**_

_Next time on Total Crazy Action! The teams have to find medicine to help revive Shaymin from the dead after an incident with Heatran. And they must avoid diseases and such. Then one of the most shocking events happen when Savanna's former team must find a new leader._


	8. Medical Trauma Genre

Chapter 8

"Medic Madness"

oOoOoO

_-Previously on Total Crazy Action-_

_"Oh shut up we all know who's going home." Shimmer said glaring at Savanna who just sighed and looked down._

_"Yeah..."_

_"Okay! The votes have been casted and the two people going home are...Savanna and Egridos." Mew said as Savanna shrugged weakly but Egridos got up._

_"Wait! Don't go! Stay here Savanna..Take me instead!" Nick said as Mew shrugged._

_"Okay." Mew said as he turned to Nick._

_"What? Whoa, whoa, whoa...I was just kidding man I plan on staying." Nick said casually as Savanna glared at him._

_"Gee thanks Nick." She said as she started to walk only to be stopped by Nico._

_"Thanks, good luck. I'll be cheering you on." She said as Nico nodded._

_"Thanks, good luck with Ray and your kids..", Nico said as she nodded._

"Now that was a crazy challenge.", Nexus said as Charlie nodded.

"Tell me about it...Savanna was going super crazy.", Charlie said as the rest of the Ex-Precious Persians nodded knowing its true.

"Well...i'm going to sleep so goodnight!" Silena said while going to her cabin, she tried to open it but it wouldn't open. "Somethings wrong! This won't open!"

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" Nick asked while he tried to open his door as well.

"Hello weirdos!" Shaymin said while flying over to them with Zekrom walking behind him carrying pizza boxes and a cart full of books.

"Okay dude what is up with this?" Hydra asked.

"Its time for medical training!" Shaymin exclaimed with a happy smile.

"Don't you have to go to school for that?" Shane asked.

"Yeah...but you aren't going to be doctors now aren't you?" Shaymin asked as everyone shrugged on that comment. They didn't care what they were going to be they just wanted to be rich.

"We don't care.", Midnight said answering to everyone.

"Well anyways, since everyone did a good job on the challenge, and how you guys got out the lovey dovey couple we decided to give you all a present for your hard work." Shaymin said while putting a hand on his heart.

**_000_**

**_Shaymin: Not! These campers are lazy asses who expect to be pampered and live good. Why the hell should I give them a million dollars just to have a good time? No they need to earn it! Besides I like seeing them suffer...Its fun!_**

**_000_**

"Welcome the pizza." Zekrom said while putting about 25 boxes of pizza on the table as the campers cheered.

"Finally we get some respect!" Shadow said while opening one of the boxes.

"And their actually in good quality! Are you really our hosts?" Shimmer asked as Shaymin and Zekrom shared a look before grinning.

"Yes! Now...you have until morning to study those books so be prepared! It will help you on the challenge." Shaymin said before walking away with the black legendary following him.

"Wait Shaymin! Or Zekrom..", Kace called out as the two legendary pokemon looked at him.

"Since Savanna's gone who is the new team captain?" He asked as Shaymin thought.

"Good point..hm...Nike your the new captain for this team! You'll be called the Zesty Zoroarks!" Shaymin said as Nick got an annoyed look.

"Its Nick! And awesome!" Nick said while the other campers groaned.

"I should be captain i'm stronger and better looking!" Hydra said as Shaymin shushed her.

"Don't argue Hyper! I made my choice.", Shaymin said as Hydra growled.

"My name is Hydra!" Hydra shouted. Even though the hosts kept walking as they disappeared.

"Well...We better study." Nico said while grabbing a book and a slice of pizza. Everyone nodded and studied except for Nick who just ate pizza and Hydra who was just listening to music.

"Hydra maybe you should like study a little?" Steven said while poking her side cautiously. To his surprise she didn't blow up, but instead she smiled at him which freaked him and everybody else out.

"Calm down Steve, i'm just relaxing...i'll study later.", Hydra said as Steven raised his brows.

**_000_**

**_Steven: I have never seen Hydra this calm...maybe she calmed down a bit after losing last season..._**

**_000_**

"CAMPERS!" A voice thundered out making it literally send lightning out. The campers each woke up, especially Steven who was the one who got electrocuted by the lightning.

"Holy crap what the hell?" Egridos shouted as Zekrom came over to them holding a motionless body of Shaymin.

"Campers! Shaymin..he...h-he...", Zekrom started with a worried face making the campers look at him confused.

"Whats wrong with Shaymin?" Aurora asked quietly as Shadow nodded.

"You see...Shaymin has this crush on Celebi, but she's dating Mew so he went to flirt with her like he does every week...But then she got tired of it and teleported him to Heatran who hates him...he had a misunderstanding with her and now...hes..." Zekrom started as Aria Rose looked at him.

"Its nice to see you care about Shaymin...Especially since he wouldn't be worried about you if you were in his condition.", Aria Rose said as Zekrom narrowed his eyes. Midnight then started to laugh.

"Yeah! He treats you like a monkey slave! He even makes you dress in a dress!" Midnight said while laughing earning a small glare from Aurora.

"Midnight thats not nice.", She said as he stopped but nodded reluctantly.

"Okay, sorry Zekrom.", He said quietly.

"No! You are right..He wouldn't care about me...And since he's gone I can do whatever I want!" Zekrom said before flying up in the sky.

"What are you doing?!" Athena shouted.

"Leaving! I'm free! Good luck suckers!" Zekrom said before flying away at lightning speed. The campers each watched the sky for a couple moments before noticing what happened.

"He just left us on a deserted island with a dead guy." Kace said as everyone blinked.

"Shit! Now how are we going to get home!" Hydra shouted not wanting to be in an island full of annoying teens like her.

"Calm down...", Nico started until some of the campers started screaming.

"Were gonna die!" Charlie shouted.

"I'm out of lip gloss!" Silena shouted as well as running around frantically.

"Come on guys..", Nico tried saying until he was interrupted again.

"I NEED TO STAB SOMETHING!" Lawrence shouted while rolling around.

"I hate my life.", Kai muttered calmly as Breanne tried to comfort him.

"Guys..", Nico started again until he got hit in the by a pan.

"HOW ARE WE GOING TO EAT?!" Mora shouted, everyone stopped for a second and stared at her, she did barely talk. They then shrugged and continued to panic.

"I thought I would fall in love on this island with a handsome and charming gay guy like me?!" Tyren shouted as Ricky went over to him.

"I'm not charming but i'm handsome!", Ricky said as the two started to make out.

"EVERYONE CALM DOWN!", Nico shouted as everyone stopped and stared at them, except Tyren and Ricky who were making out still.

"Its just lazy ass..", Athena said as Nico glared at her.

"Cut the crap Athena and let me talk for once! You don't always need to be heroic! Your just to afraid to admit that someone is as smart as you!" Nico shouted making Athena's eyes widen in surprise.

_**000**_

_**Nico: I know i'm lazy..but thats because i'm so smart why should I try? But anyways since Savanna left i'm the only one left to step up as 'leader' to calm everyone down...But as the saying goes 'With great power comes a great need to take a nap', How I wish I can fall asleep right now and worry later.**_

_**000**_

"Um, i'd hate to ruin this but can you hurry up so we can panic again?", Midnight asked politely as Nico sighed.

"Guys we all studied for 10 years of medical training! We can try and revive him...", Nico said as everyone gave him a warning glance.

"But why? He's horrible." Felicia said as Nico raised a brow.

"Well if you want to stay here with no supervision, and eating disgusting slop for your entire life then...", Nico started until Lavender stopped him.

"Okay! We get it! But how do we revive him?" She asked as Nico thought.

"We are going to need a: Sowing kit, some nails, batteries, a treadmill, some jumper cables, a blanket and Tyren and Ricky!" Nico explained as everyone nodded and went there separate ways to find the things. Except Tyren and Ricky who were still kissing in front of Nico who narrowed his eyes.

"This is so awkward...", He said while looking away with a paw on his head.

**_000_**

"We brought the stuff!" Swift said as Nico nodded.

"Alright! Trinity put the blanket on Shaymin, Aster put the nails in his ears, Nick connect the jumper cables to the treadmill, Swift stitch up his scars, Nexus hold the yarn for Swift. Tyren and Ricky you guys get on the treadmill and use your electric moves." Nico ordered as the ones who were called got up and did what they needed to do.

"Yay! Grass fox is a zombie!" Kevin shouted as Casey looked at him.

"Please be a little more quiet Kevin?", Casey asked as Kevin stared at her and pulled out a pineapple with a yellow sponge in brown square pants and a red tie with a snail with a pink shell in it.

"Pineapple!" Kevin shouted as the sponge and snail jumped up and down.

"Um...", Casey said only to have the pineapple shoved in her arms.

"Shhh! He's coming to it!" Sapphire said as Shaymin suddenly exploded as everyone got covered in his gooey body parts and blood.

"Ewww!" Silena shouted as Nico raised a brow and licked the 'blood' off his paw and blinked.

"This isn't blood...Its strawberry jam.", Nico said as suddenly it hit him. "Its a cake!" He added, then just like that Shaymin and Zekrom appeared.

"Congratulations! Nicholas you figured it out!" Shaymin said.

"Its Nico..."

"Whatever, well since he said it that means the Menacing Mightyena's win the challenge!" Shaymin said as Athena raised a wing.

"If this was it then why did you make us study all night?!" Athena asked as Shaymin raised a brow.

"Study? Oh yeah! Well Anna, I just wanted to waste your time and give you lack of sleep.", Shaymin said with a cute smile making everyone groan and fall down anime style.

"And by the way its Athena! Not Anna!" Athena shouted.

"One question...How old are you Shaymin?" Breanne asked.

"I'm 21.", Shaymin said with a grin.

"You act like a child!" She shouted.

"Shut up Brandy! I wouldn't act so cocky, your team lost! So meet me at the elimination ceremony later tonight." Shaymin said while fixing his hair a little.

"Also, We will be playing truth or dare for two weeks.", Zekrom said as everyone raised a brow.

"But that has nothing to do with movies or shows.", Nexus stated as Shaymin rolled his eyes.

"Duh! Do you not think we know this?" Shaymin asked.

"You have terrible grammar.", Athena said while shaking her head.

"Anyways, Its just for fun! The viewers each get to send in the dare and a truth for one week, then the next week you can dare each other!" Shaymin said with a grin.

"Will we get voted out?" Steven asked as Shaymin pouted.

"Unfortunately...No..Since it does not relate to anything in movies or shows. Its just a fun break..OF PAIN!" Shaymin said while laughing like a crazed man.

"Yeah..Lets just go vote.", Nick said as he and his team trudged off to the trailer.

**_000_**

**_Nick: I'm saying Ricky and Breanne! Ricky because of well..he's gay..and stupid..plus he made out with the enemy. And Breanne because she's dating one of the toughest guys on the island. And with her gone he'll be off his game and be voted out. I already convinced the team to vote her out along with Ricky so..There going home!_**

**_000_**

"Hello Zesty Zoroarks...hmmm its weird your coming here more often now aren't you?" Shaymin asked while waving the elimination paper in the air teasingly.

"Just cut to the crap before I tell Celebi your secretly a woman!" Shane said angrily as Shaymin's eyes grew wide.

"How do you know?!" Shaymin demanded completely shocked making everyone in the room including Zekrom look at him in shock.

"Wait you really are a woman?" Sapphire asked surprised as Shaymin blushed.

"Ricky and Breanne you two are out!" Shaymin said quickly to change the subject.

"Um...", Breanne said but sprinted towards the limo not wanting to look at Shaymin along with Ricky.

"EVERYONE BACK IN YOUR TRAILER NOW!" Shaymin roared as everyone scrambled to their trailer confused and dazed. Zekrom then went over to him with a smirk.

"So...A woman eh?" He asked as Shaymin glared at him.

"Thats only when i'm in my land form!" Shaymin said through gritted teeth.

"This will be great blackmail...maybe a raise?" Zekrom suggested as Shaymin rolled his eyes.

"How about..We forget this whole thing ever happen..And I won't tell Reshiram that your secretly cheating on her with Arceus.", Shaymin said as Zekrom growled and just grunted while walking away leaving Shaymin chuckling.

"Okay! Thats the end of the episode! Send in some dares and truths for the campers to face next time!" Shaymin said as the screen went black. He then shoved himself back in the area and sighed. "Also if you tell any of the other legendaries about this I WILL hunt you down!" He added before leaving.

* * *

**_Sorry its terrible but I added some humor in the end. Yes Shaymin is secretly a woman when you take of his gracidea/when he is in his land form._**

**_And so please send in some dares and truths for the campers here. The more I get the faster I will update._**


	9. Special Chapter truth or Dare PT:1

Special Chapter #1

"Total Crazy Truth or Dares!"

oOoOoO

_"Hello reviewers! I am Shaymin your awesome host!" Shaymin said as Zekrom looked at him._

_"What makes you so awesome?" Zekrom asked._

_"Um, Not only am I the youngest host to ever..and I mean..EVER to host a show. I am also handsome, charming, and sexy.", Shaymin said with a grin as Zekrom rolled his eyes._

_"Um yeah whatever." He said._

_"Anyways...Back to you reviewers! These special chapters with Truth or Dare games, Spin the Bottles, occasional parties, and cheese fights are all known as special chapters. IN which if the show gets really popular like really fast we have a nice cool break in a painful way. It is a good way to make sure we are all happy." Shaymin explained as Zekrom nodded._

_"Do you mean pillow fights?" Zekrom asked._

_"Um no..cheese fights." Shaymin said as Zekrom just shook his head._

_"I don't even want to know. Also, by more popular we mean more reviews. Today we got past 50.", Zekrom said as Shaymin grabbed a __kazoo and blew in it while throwing party confetti in the air._

_"Thats right! And me and Zekrom decided that once we get 50 reviews we will host a special chapter!" Shaymin said with a happy smile._

_"Also if your wondering about torturing the campers who got voted out or last season's competitors then you can send in some dares for them. You just have to wait for the fighting type 'hosts' show to appear." Zekrom explained as Shaymin sighed._

_"Enough with this. I want to see the dares!" Shaymin said while turning off the camera._

"CAMPERS PLEASE RETURN TO THE MIDDLE OF THE LOT IMMEDIATELY! AND GO IN A CIRCLE!" Shaymin's voice shouted through the intercom. Soon after that everyone is sitting down in a circle in the middle of the lot with the two legendary pokemon calmly standing in the middle.

"Ready for some dares?!" Shaymin asked completely excited.

"No." Midnight said as Shaymin shushed him.

"Quiet Mindy. Now as for the first one." Shaymin started until Midnight interrupted him.

"I know you mix our names up and all but did you really need to give me a girls name?" Midnight asked as Shaymin ignored him.

"Swind! dress up as Santa Claus and give Shaymin a 50 lbs of coal?!" Shaymin read as Swift grinned and got dressed up as Santa Claus, he grabbed a bag of coal and literally threw it at Shaymin who flew through the lot and landed somewhere in the horror movie set.

"Nice one bro.", Zekrom said as Swift grinned and bowed.

"Its a gift." He said while taking off the costume.

"Okay, Sophie, Any thoughts on a third kid? If so, 'do it' with Swine.", Zekrom read as Swifts eyes widened and Sapphire thought about it.

"Well..everyone else around here is having kids..", Sapphire hinted while pointing at Swift.

"Um, We are on different teams.", He pointed out only to get dragged towards the boy Mightyena cabins.

"They better not do it on my bed.", Shadow said.

"I'm back!" Shaymin said while walking back, he then looked at Zekrom and snatched the cards back. "Give me those!" He said through gritted teeth.

"Aww...you mad bro?" Nexus asked only to get hit in the head by a flower.

"Shut up, now...Nicholas take a falcon punch to the face!" Shaymin exclaimed as Nico looked confused.

"Um..Wha-", He started only to get punched in the face Kai.

"Funny." Zekrom said completely amused.

"Indeed. Now..Oh heres a truth..I think. Hyder why are you so calm?" Shaymin asked as the Hydra (get it?) shrugged.

"I saw a therapist last season.", She said as everyone shrugged at her.

"Now..Ahem...Anetha! Take a head on head-smash!" Shaymin said as Athena looked confused until she looked up to see Zekrom coming at her and heabutting her on the head.

"Phew..", Kace said as he whistled.

"Good one Zeky! Now...Um..Hyper Are you like this because of Drew? Oh and get Falcon Punched.", Shaymin said as Hydra growled.

"No! I told you I went to therap-" Hydra started but got punched by Kai.

"FALCON PUNCH!"

"Shouldn't that be me?", Shane asked.

"Nope your an eagle not a falcon.", Aria Rose said as Shane nodded.

"Oh..Right.", Shane said with a small sigh.

"You are all weirdos...Anyways...Keegon! Jump down from a plane to Lake Valor!" Shaymin read, he sat there doing nothing as everyone stared at him.

"Any day now?" Shadow pressed.

"Oh..Right! We don't have a working plane right now so...ZEKROM!" Shaymin yelled as Zekrom came in and looked at him. "Pick Kenny up and fly him to Lake Valor!" He added as Zekrom groaned.

"Fine.", He said before picking the dancing computer pokemon and flew up in the air in high speed. He stopped above lake valor and put a parachute on him. "Good luck.", He added before dropping him.

"I BELIEVE I CAN DIE!" Kevin shouted as he pulled the parachute as nothing but waffles fell out and he started to scream though no one was certain if it was a happy scream or a i-am-going-to-die-scream. He landed in the water and sunk down in the water.

"Ugh..", Zekrom said as he dove down and grabbed him and flew back towards the island. He landed and threw Kevin at the tree.

"Okay..He's back! Not breathing but thats fine.", Shaymin said with a shrug.

"Not breathing?", Mora said completely shocked.

"Shaun! you know a lot of secrets, so tell all the secrets you know.", Shaymin said while looking at Shane.

"Um..I don't really know a lot..I was guessing on you being a woman..But..Oh! Swift and Sapphire always go into your trailer every friday at night to...erm...'have sexual intercourse'." Shane said as Shaymin growled.

"SHIIITT!" He shouted before calming down slightly.

"Dude...Calm down!" Nico said as he rubbed his head completely irritated.

"Fine...um..lets see...Oh here's a good one! Trincy and Lavancer, you two go kiss the guy you think is cute.", Shaymin said as Trinity and Lavander both groaned and looked around.

"Here it goes...", Trinity said as she went over to Aster and kissed him before pulling back quickly as both the Lopunny's blushed, they then looked away while blushing.

"Oohh lala...Better not be the next Ray and Savanna.", Shaymin said before looking at Lavender. "Your turn sweetheart."

"Ugh..", Lavender muttered before quietly going over to Kace, she then kissed him full on the lips, she pulled back blushing as well as the Houndour.

"Wow..", Kace said breathing in.

"Y-yeah...", Lavender said softly.

"Shocker. I thought you'd go for the Umbreons.", Shaymin said pointing at Shadow and Midnight who both looked at him weirdly.

"I don't know.", Lavender said before walking away from Kace.

"Okay? Now...Kanon! Who do you like?", Shaymin asked completely excited.

"Urm..Lavender?" Kace said with a shrug as the Espeon shrugged.

**_000_**

**_Kace: The truth is I do like Lavender..I just thought she'd be more into Shadow or Midnight...Now those are dark type names...then again I am part fire type.._**

**_000_**

"Boring. You all suck.", Shaymin said before looking over the papers. "Another Hyper one...Hyper why do you like Stephan?" He added.

"Can you get any of our names right?", Steven asked.

"Nope.", Shaymin said with a toothy grin.

"Well...He's strong, cute, athletic, and stupid. What more could a girl want?", Hydra asked as everyone awed.

"You were a complete control freak though.", Steven said with a shrug.

"WELL I'M NOT ANYMORE!" She shouted as Steven hid behind Kai.

"Amira Rot kiss whomever you think is most attractive.", Shaymin read as Aria blushed and kissed Shane gently on the beak.

"I did not expect that.", Landon said completely surprised. The two birds broke apart and smiled at each other.

"Your beautiful.", Shane whispered as Aria smiled.

"Your amazing..", She whispered back.

"Your so corny.", Shaymin whispered to them as he got in between them.

"Shaymin!" The two yelled as he chuckled.

"Fine..Nico! Admit your true feelings to Athena.", Shaymin said as the two pokemon blushed as everyone wold whistled.

"Go get some!" Midnight said while laughing.

"Urm...", Nick started while fidgeting around in his spot. "I think that...erm..I like you?" He said in a question like tone and Athena's eyes grew wide.

"Wow...", She said with wide eyes.

"Now..Athena! Admit your true feelings to Nico.", Shaymin read with a grin as Athena's beak dropped.

"Excuse me?!" She asked.

"Your not excused." Shaymin said with a playful grin.

"Grr...Fine..I think Nico is a lazy ass conceded show off! Oh and I think he needs to eat some mints or something because his breath smells worse then Zekrom's farts!" Athena said as Nico and Zekrom looked at her hurt.

"Ooh...Burn!" Midnight said but fell once Kai nudged him to stop.

"Great..Thanks.", Nico said while walking towards the cabins sulkly.

"Yeah..And to think you were my favorite.", Zekrom said as he stomped away.

"You'd make a good host Athena.", Shaymin said as she just sighed and looked down.

**_000_**

**_Athena: I like Nico...the way he likes me...but..I am not ready for a relationship right now! Money first then maybe emo hyena as my boyfriend. Besides those were my feelings towards him as well so I didn't 'break' any 'rules'._**

**_000_**

"Awesome.", Shaymin said as he began to read the next dare. "Nicky dance for us!" Shaymin added as he put 'Locked out of Heaven' on.

"Shit.", Nick said before dancing like magic mike making all the girls squeal and all the guys to laugh.

"Nice Magic Mike!" Shaymin said before looking over the dares. "Um...Kacy, Tell us how you really feel about Brandy.", He added as Kai stiffened slightly in his place at the mention of Breanne.

"We broke up.", He said as everyone stared at him in shock.

"WHAT?!" Silena shouted.

"Yeah...She started liking someone else here on the island and..I got back with Clash." Kai explained with a small shrug.

"Who does she like man?", Charlie asked as Kai looked down.

"Thats for her to say.", Kai said while eyeing Nexus who looked confused.

"Everyone's just going through break ups and heartache today..I LOVE IT!" Shaymin said as everyone looked at him weirdly.

"That is so wrong man.", Charlie said while shaking his head.

"Well whatever. Mindy! Remember Macaroni? Well kiss him!" Shaymin said as Midnight looked confused.

"Who?" Midnight asked as he saw Mac on the sidewalk with Shania at his side.

"Its me! Finally someone says my name...shit he said Macaroni.", Mac said while looking down.

"Don't feel bad Cammy.", Shania said happily.

"You too?"

"Ugh..I hate acting gay...buutt..", Midnight said as he leaned down to kiss Mac on the lips only to be kicked in the ass by Shania.

"Shania attack!" Shania said as she jumped on Midnight and started beating the crap out of him.

"Okay..enough.", Shamyin said after about 10 minutes as he snapped his paws to make the two disappear.

"Ugh...", Midnight said as he stayed there.

"He's fine." Shaymin assured as he read the rest of the dares. "Moury get an actual makeover by Sineka.", He added as her eyes widened.

"Oh n-", She started until Silena grabbed her and dragged her into the girls cabin. A couple minutes later she came out looking thinner and more prettier. Landon's mouth dropped slightly.

"How'd you do that?", Landon asked.

"Makeup. It's what keeps the world balance." Silena said while winking.

"Lawn mower! Meet Hypny the therapist that will help you get rid of your stabbing ur-LAWN MOWER!" Shaymin shouted once he found Lawrence stabbing a bloody Hypno.

"What?" Lawrence asked innocently.

"Holy mother of arceus...Forget it!" Shaymin said. "Hyper, Is there any other guy you think is attractive besides Stephan? If so kiss him.", Shaymin added as Hydra groaned.

"Why am I so popular I barely talk.", Hydra muttered as she flew over to Kai and kissed him on the lips. Steven growled but then blinked not knowing why he growled.

**_000_**

**_Steven: Why did I growl? I mean...Its not like i'm getting feelings for her right? Cause that'll be weird._**

**_000_**

**_Kai: *sighs* Why can't I look average like Steven instead of being hot? Oh right...because i'm a fire type...and fighting...ugh.._**

**_000_**

"Hyper...Another dare! Wear a sexy outfit and seduce Drew! A.K.A Stephan!" Shaymin said as suddenly a black sex outfit appeared on her body.

"The hell?", Hydra said as Steven looked at her stupidly. She stared at him and smirked before leading him into the cabins with her.

"Better not do it on my bed.", Midnight said as everyone nodded.

"Why the hell is everyone going to have sex in the Mightyena's cabin?" Zekrom asked.

"No clue. But another dare. We are almost done." Shaymin said as he read another one. "Ugh..This ones to Drew who left. So goodbye!" he added while throwing the card away. Kai caught it and looked at it.

**_000_**

**_Kai: I can beat him..Hands down. *growls as his wrists flare up in flames*_**

**_000_**

"Kai..k-kiss Shaymin?" Shaymin read while blushing as Kai blushed as well.

"Not happening." He said as Shaymin growled.

"Same..But you need to. At least let me be a girl when you do it!" Shaymin said while taking his gracidea off. He shrunk down in size and his ears were no longer wings and he soon had a bush and two pretty flowers on him. "Okay ready!" he added as all the guys and girls and Zekrom stared at him.

"Um...", Zekrom muttered.

"What? Whats wrong?" Shaymin asked in a cute girl voice as they all sighed in pleasure.

"Dude i'm totally straight but I would so bang he-she up.", Midnight said as they all walked towards Shaymin who was backing away.

"Um..guys hello? Only Kai is supposed to kiss me! I don't need any dudes kissing me!" Shaymin said as 'she' kept backing away.

"Pick me as your special someone!" Zekrom said with hearts in his eyes that made Shaymin terrified.

"But your a dude! And you have a girlfriend who your cheating on with another girl!", Shaymin said while getting backed up against the wall.

"I don't care!", Zekrom said while raising his arms up.

"Oh my arceus this is Victini all over again!" Shaymin shouted.

"Pick us...", Everyone chanted while throwing themselves at Shaymin.

"NOOOO! I'M A VIRGIN!"

* * *

**_Poor Shaymin. He/She is in a pickle. Hmm...The rest of the dares will be covered next chapter so don't worry ;) also send in some more dares and truths and such. Remember the faster the dares the faster I update since I need a lot of dares to update -.- And don't worry about Shaymin...i'm sure he/she will get out of that mess._**


	10. Special Chapter Truth or Dare PT: 2

Special Chapter #1

"Total Crazy Truth or Dares!"

oOoOoO

_-Last time on the Total Crazy Action-_

_"Dude i'm totally straight but I would so bang he-she up.", Midnight said as they all walked towards Shaymin who was backing away._

_"Um..guys hello? Only Kai is supposed to kiss me! I don't need any dudes kissing me!" Shaymin said as 'she' kept backing away._

_"Pick me as your special someone!" Zekrom said with hearts in his eyes that made Shaymin terrified._

_"But your a dude! And you have a girlfriend who your cheating on with another girl!", Shaymin said while getting backed up against the wall._

_"I don't care!", Zekrom said while raising his arms up._

_"Oh my arceus this is Victini all over again!" Shaymin shouted._

_"Pick us...", Everyone chanted while throwing themselves at Shaymin._

_"NOOOO! I'M A VIRGIN!"_

"Hello! And welcome to another episode of Total Crazy Action! If anyone was worried about me, be assured that I am fine. Now this is our final day of the dares so...Lets end this with a bang.", Shaymin said in his sky form once again as all the campers looked less horny.

"Yeah...Kavi and Victini are going to be here to co-host too.", Zekrom said as a black colored Latios and a regular small Victini poofed in.

"Yes! I am away from Keldeo! That little sh*t is getting annoying without Virizion around much.", Kavi said with a small grumble.

"Mew says i'm annoying when he's the annoying one! I'm the responsible one.", Victini said as everyone looked at him.

"Dude your both annoying.", Steven said while crossing his arms.

"Whoa! How did these two get here? I thought there could only be one co-host?!" Shaymin exclaimed as Zekrom rolled his eyes.

"I don't know, they invited themselves over here.", Zekrom said while showing a note from Kavi and Victini.

"You can do that?", Shaymin asked before taking the notes and reads them.

_Dear Shaymin,_

_I am Kavi if you don't know, I know you are young so I am willing to show you how to kil-erm destr- ugh not the word for that,_

_I will show you how to torture! Yes theres a word..TORTURE the campers. Plus I need to get away from Keldeo for a bit._

_-Sincerely Kavi._

_P.S; I don't like you in your girl form or boy form so I will not rape you._

_P.S.S; Virizion will probably kill me anyways._

_P.S.S.S; I stole your picture of Virizion from your house near Sinnoh. You naughty dog you._

_P.S.S.S.S; I also won't tell anyone about your secret crush on Meloetta but be warned she has the hots for Darkrai's son._

"What the hell kind of note is this!?" Shaymin asked as Zekrom shook his head and handed him Victini's note.

"This one is worse.", Zekrom said as Shaymin started reading it and his eyes grew big as he quickly ripped it.

"Okay thats some M rated stuff so we will not show that.", Shaymin said while throwing away the pieces. "Well! Onto the dares. Kavi you want to read one?", He added as the Latios was over near the sun tanning.

"Not now.", He said as Shaymin growled.

"Okay...Victini what about you?", Shaymin asked again as the Victory pokemon was eating a bag of cookies while watching Legendary Pokemon Pornos.

"I'm a little busy.", He said as Shaymin growled and tugged at his ears.

"Fine...We'll do this on our own." Shaymin said while grabbing the dares. "Ready campers?", He added as they all nodded much to their displeasure and loath.

"Alright, Aurora, How many times you slept with someone without your brother knowing?" Zekrom asked while looking over Shaymin's head which wasn't very hard.

"Um...five! And...its with the same guy...and he's from here..", Aurora said while blushing to herself leaving Shadow to growl in hatred and hurt.

"Who is it?", Shadow asked.

"I won't say. It wasn't in the dare saying I had to say his name.", Aurora said while leaving Shadow growling.

"Weird..Newbies..We have a pie for you.", Shaymin said as Zekrom had 5 trays full of homemade pie for the newcomers. They smiled happily and took one as the campers from last season all glared in jealousy.

"Hey! Thats not fair! We've been tortured far longer then they have.", Midnight said as Shaymin shushed him, He then put a protective barrier around the old campers and themselves.

"Wait for it..", Shaymin started as you can hear some ticking, just as the newbies took a bite the pies have all exploded. Shaymin took the barrier off and laughed as some of it got on Kavi and Victini.

"What the actual hell?!", Kavi roared as Shaymin shrugged.

"You didn't want to move...so...", Shaymin started as Victini growled.

"You could have protected us too though!", Victini shouted as Shaymin sweatdropped.

"Your both psychic types can't you see the future?", Shaymin asked completely dumbfounded.

"Shut up Shaymin.", They both said while floating to their own things.

"Whatever, now next dare! Any two people Dragon chooses do an Epic Rap Battle of History.", Shaymin read completely confused as well as everyone else in the island.

"Who's Dragon?", Casey asked as a white light suddenly appeared as a Typhlosion with a sailor suit on came in.

"I am Dragon, the creator of this island, this show, some certain campers in here, and Shaymin and Zekrom.", the Typhlosion known as Dragon said as Shaymin and Zekrom's eyes widen, Kavi cracked one eye open as Victini was playing with a weird wheel.

"Y-y-y-you! Y-you sign my pay checks!" Shaymin said before bowing down to the Typhlosion along with Zekrom.

"Suck ups." Kavi said before sticking his toung out.

"I heard my name and just had to pop in!", Dragon said with a smile as all the campers looked at her.

"So your like really powerful and stuff?", Shane asked as Dragon nodded.

"Yes Shane, I can make the girls grow mustaches if I wanted too, and I can have the boys feel the pain of child birth.", Dragon explained as everyone stared at her in complete awe. Before Nick stepped up.

"You...", He started as Dragon just looked at him as everyone else just stared at the Typhlosion.

"Yes?", She asked calmly with a polite smile as everyone still stared. He looked in her eyes completely unfazed and crossed his arms.

"You don't belong in a sailor suit..", Nick simply said, just seconds after that the sky had turned blue and lightning and thunder rang in with everyone staying in the same stance but with shocked expressions except for Dragon who still looked calm but in a slightly evil way.

"Its my school uniform!", Dragon said while twitching her eye slightly.

"Its a Sunday though.", Shadow said before instantly growing a green and yellow polka dotted mustache.

"Enough about my life. I have to choose two campers to rap battle right?", Dragon asked as Shaymin nodded slightly.

"Yeah...Also..I'm single you know that right?", Shaymin asked with a suggestive smirk as everyone gagged.

"I am 15, I am a human and your not even real! Besides your destined to be sad and lonely for the rest of your life because of your disorder.", Dragon said as Shaymin groaned and sat in a corner alone.

"I'm basically worse than Cobalion..", Shaymin said as Kavi, Victini and Zekrom chuckled.

"Anyways I decided to pick Nick to go against Nexus.", Dragon said with a small sigh.

"Okay...What are we gonna do?", Nexus asked as Nick nodded with a grin.

"Make it up! It will be a rap battle of Gen 1 vs Gen 5.", Dragon explained as they nodded with a groan. They looked at each other as Kai started up a beat.

"Yo, you call yourselves the best gen, but you got another thing coming! Seriously your a fox with a hair crazier than MJ's fro, your hometown Unova sounds like U No None! You ran out of ideas going to gears, ice cream and even a coffin for support.", Nexus started with a little shakiness in his tone.

"Hey! Don't hate! Appreciate, We've sold more games of B and W then R and B ever did! Were so good we have a sequel out! Hey they even thought your legendary was so old they gave it a new form, now my buggy friend, we may have Gears, Ice Cream, and Coffins but at least we don't have a pink blob that does anything it see's! It can even breed with the king of the sea's how wrong is that?" Nick rapped out as everyone cheered at him. Nexus then started getting an overwhelming sensation and opened his eyes to see a dark red ring around it as his dark side has unleashed.

"I've had enough! Your gen is a fake! Kanto's where the real O.G is! You may have a sequel but without us you'd be in no imaginations fools. Your a bunch of newbs, you can't handle Mewtwo! Yeah, you have the strongest dragon alive but please it has more weaknesses then a fossilized pokemon.", Nexus said, Nick was going to counter but Nexus pushed him away. "Don't try and start anymore crap! You wanna know crap? You are all crap! Seriously an ugly otter, a fire pig, and a grass snake? They seriously can't beat the looks of a fire lizard/dragon, a water turtle, and a grass dinosaur! Just admit it you were all a messed up job! Did your 'games' ever tell or show you Reshiram and Zekrom's true forms? No cause the creators don't care! Like everyone else! Holla!", He finished as everyone stared at him gaping.

"Well...We know who won.", Shaymin said as Nexus shook his head and looked around.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Grrr...", Nick growled, he simply took the mic and threw it on the ground before stomping away.

**_000_**

**_Nexus: What?_**

**_000_**

**_Nick: I hate the first gen..._**

**_000_**

"I better go, Its to weird over here.", Dragon said as she started to glow until Shaymin stopped her.

"Wait! Will I ever find love?", Shaymin asked as Dragon looked at him and made him grow a green mustache.

"No, You'll be a lonely deranged lunatic for the rest of your miserable life. The only kids you'll have is through a legendary possible raping you.", Dragon explained and left a shocked green stached Shaymin on the floor.

"You okay?", Zekrom asked as Shaymin got up.

"Yeah lets just finish these dares.", Shaymin said while grumbling to himself. "Swine! watch every Smosh video and try not to laugh." He added, Swift groaned and sat on the sofa and watched about 4 videos before cracking up laughing on one. Only to get punched by Kavi.

"KAVI FALCON PUNCH!"

"Santiago! Play Slender and all the horror games after it, if you get scared and refuse to play it, Swine gets another Falcon Punch.", Shaymin read just as Swift flew up above his head.

"What kind of freaking deal is that?" Swift asked with a black eye. "Ehh whatever I trust my honey..", he added while looking at Sapphire.

"No thank you.", Sapphire said with a small glint in her eyes.

"What the he-", Swift started until Kavi punched him again.

"KAVI FALCON PUNCH SUPER SAIYAN EDITION!"

"Super Saiyan?" Shimmer asked.

"Dragonball.", All the guys immediately said.

"He didn't let me take control two days ago on our...erm..dare and this is just pay back.", Sapphire said as Shaymin whistled.

"Whoa, I thought you were nice. Its always the shy ones...", Shaymin said with his eyes going wide slightly.

"Just get on with the dares.", Swift said while sulking.

"Zeky! Take control of yourself! Your the dragon of ideals not lust! I dare you to be put a in 12 hour counseling session about your feelings!" Shaymin read as Zekrom vanished out of sight.

**_000_**

"Where am I?", Zekrom asked while looking around only to see a Typhlosion writing something on her laptop. "Dragon?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! I'm a great listener...Everyone comes to me to tell me their feelings and blah, blah..blah...", Dragon said while giggling a little.

"Oh...Awkward...", He said while looking around nervously as Dragon nodded.

"Talk to me buddy...Your the Mighty Zekrom! Your not supposed to be acting like this!" Dragon said as Zekrom groaned.

"Okay..It all started in the 3rd grade...", Zekrom started as Dragon nodded.

000-2 hours later

"And then I got on this show called Total Crazy Legendary Island, I was so scared I wouldn't win and what if everyone picked on me?" Zekrom said with Dragon at the desk with 7 empty Staryu coffee's and one full one with her, she had a bored expression.

"Uh-Huh..", Dragon said while taking a drink of her coffee.

"And then Reshiram..Ugh I tried playing the cool guy with her but...She hates me from her bitch of a mother!", Zekrom said as Dragon looked at her.

"The Beautiful, Intelligent, Talented and Charming?", Dragon asked as Zekrom shook his head.

"Not even close.",

000-4 hours later

"And then Reshiram! Oh she's amazing but...When the God of pokemon asks you to 'get with her' you just don't refuse!", Zekrom said as Dragon now had 17 empty Staryu coffee's and two full ones on the desk with her head laying on the desk with red eyes.

"I never went this long..", Dragon said to herself as Zekrom cried.

"I love her Dragon! I love her!" Zekrom shouted.

000-6 hours later

"And Shaymin..He seems like a good guy or girl...But He/She bosses me around too much! I had it up to here!", Zekrom said pointing to his horn as Dragon now had 27 empty cups of Staryu coffee and no full ones, she had red eyes now and was banging her head on the desk.

"This is freaking torture to me more then Zekrom!", Dragon shouted.

"What?", Zekrom asked before getting telaported back to the island.

_**000**_

"Hey we missed you dude.", Shaymin said as Zekrom came back with a determined smile.

"I', better now! Continue with the dares!", Zekrom announced as Shaymin shrugged and started reading.

"Mindy! Your straight!? Get bitch slapped by Shaymin for trying to rape her!" Shaymin read as Midnight shrugged.

"I actually did get to rape the dude or...dudette..", Midnight said only to get slapped in the face by Shaymin himself.

"Pig. Oh this ones for me.", Shaymin said and read it with an irritated look. "Kavi! I hate your creator! I am clearly trying my best to be a dude most of the time.", He added as the Latios shrugged.

"Not my problem.", He said while polishing a grenade.

"Okay and ooh...Another one for me!", Shaymin said and started reading it aloud. "Shaymin, I'm gonna beat sense into your head. For every wrong name, the person who you said can do an attack of their choice." He read with a gulp. Everyone got up including Zekrom as they started attacking him.

000-2 hours later.

"I hate you reviewers sometimes.", Shaymin said with a couple of scratch marks on his body as everyone had a eased look on their faces.

"Just read the dares, and say everyones names correctly.", Zekrom said with a grin as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Whatever...ZEKROM, do you even know that Reshiram is chasing after you?", Shaymin asked with a grin as Zekrom looked confused on the dare..or truth? More like a statement.

"Wha-" He started only to get attacked by a white dragon who had got him in a head lock.

"You cheater! After everything i've done for you!", Reshiram screamed as she threw Zekrom up in the sky and followed him.

"Girl issues!" Victini and Kavi sang.

"Ehem!", Two feminine voices said as the two legendaries looked to see Jirachi and Virizion.

"What are you guys doing here?", They asked as the girls growled.

"What are you doing here? Its not your island!" Jirachi said while grabbing Victini by the ear and teleporting out of the island.

"And you! You are supposed to be doing chores!", Virizion said as Kavi chuckled nervously.

"Well..you see...Shaymin needed me!", Kavi said as Shaymin looked at him.

"Not at all Lady Virizion...He invited himself to get away from Keldeo.", Shaymin said as Virizion glared at Kavi.

"Thats it! Lets get back to our island!" Virizion said as Kavi groaned but nodded and zapped them both out of the island.

"Okay...Hydra get beaten up by Dew and Ally.", Shaymin read as a Lucario suddenly appeared.

"Huh? What am I here for?", the lucario asked as Steven/Dew whispered something in her ear.

"Um..No...I will not hurt someone Steven likes.", Ally said.

"Steven likes a lot of people!" Lawrence screamed as they all shrugged.

"Whatever, goodbye Ally.", Shaymin said while poofing her away.

"How do you do that?", Steven asked.

"Shaymin last the day with Victini as..." Shaymin read but threw it away. "He was here but Jirachi took him."

"Your boring sometimes.", Midnight said as Shaymin ignored him.

"Shane...Tell us about your life..", Shaymin read as Shane beamed.

"Well! When I was growing up I had a little brother who idolized me and one day he got atta-" Shane started but Shaymin cut him off.

"Stop. Thats enough.", He said with a grin as he frowned and sat back. "Now..Aria Rose make out with Shane.", He read again as the two birds shrugged and started making out in a heated passion making everyone uncomfortable.

"Um..He said make out not 'getting some'", Midnight snorted out as the two birds broke apart and flew into the Mightyena's cabins.

"Why is it always our cabins!?" Nico asked while getting on his knees.

"Dew, Carman's here.", Shaymin read boredly as Steven looked around.

"Where?!" He asked looking for a place to hide.

"Just kidding dude! You should have seen the look on your face!", Shaymin said while laughing at the now angry Samurai pokemon.

"Not funny dude.", Steven said with a frown as Shaymin shook his head.

"It was. Now..Midnight kiss Lavender!" Shaymin said with a slight amused smile which creeped some of the campers out but Midnight didn't seem to care about that.

"Awesome.", Midnight said as he leaned in and kissed Lavender who pushed him away instantly.

"Now..Lavender bitch slap Midnight.", Shaymin read in a sing along voice as Lavender grinned and slapped him in the cheek hard.

"WHY IS EVERYONE SLAPPING ME?!"

"Kai, watch ERB.", Shaymin read not responding to Midnight's question. Kai shrugged and went to a laptop and searched it on youtube, he then smiled having a strange liking to it making everyone move away from him.

"Weirdo..", Nick coughed as Shaymin nodded.

"Yeah..Nick! Get attacked by Henry and don't fight back.", Shaymin said while pushing him away and putting a protective barrier around everyone but Nick.

"What?", Nick asked confused.

"WAR!" Shaymin shouted as Henry flew in and started beating the shit out of Nick. Two hours later he left and a broken Zoroark was left. Shaymin chuckled and looked at him.

"Wow..", Aster said with a whistle.

"Ehhh..Here Kevin..", Shaymin said while handing a piece of paper to Kevin. He smiled and went to the kitchen, about an hour later he came back with waffles for everyone.

"Awesome!", Athena said while taking a bite only to spit it out. "What the hell?!" She added when she see's a bar of soap and some peanuts.

"I like it.", Nico said while eating it making her frown in disgust.

"Disgusting.", Athena said while shaking her head.

"Now Zekrom...", Shaymin read only to find the dragon with Reshiram back on the lot. "ZEKROM! Confess to Reshiram and apologize!", He added as Zekrom nodded.

"Reshi...I-I am sorry I cheated on you and I really, really do love you.", Zekrom said as Reshiram growled at him.

"How should I still love you?" She asked.

"Well..", Zekrom started until Shaymin interrupted him.

"Also, get the crap beaten out of you by Giratina.", Shaymin finished as a large shadow figure from the ground came and grabbed Zekrom by the tail and dragged him into the Distortion World.

"Weird...", Swift said while whistling a little bit.

"Yeah...Oh well! Athena kiss Shane.", Shaymin read as Athena looked at Nico and grinned.

"I would love to!", Athena said while pulling Shane's face towards hers and pressed her lips..erm..beak against his. Aria and Nico growled at this once they pulled away.

"Don't worry Nico...You have a dare to get her back.", Shaymin said with his signature grin. Nico nodded softly.

"Really?", Nico asked hopefully.

"Yeah, Nico kiss...MIDNIGHT!" Shaymin read as the two dark types blushed.

"No thanks.", Nico said while watching as Athena laughs at him.

"Yeah I agree to much gay stuff on this show already.", Midnight said as Shaymin shrugged.

"Whatever dudes. Now everyone watch Dark Arcanine's TPA.", Shaymin read as he went over to a t.v and turned it on.

000-15 hours later.

"What a wonderful ending..", Casey said softly.

"I still think Mason or Carman should have won.", Nick said with a shrug.

"Why? their evil.', Nico asked as Nick grinned.

"Exactly! Epic plot twisting there! The good nice guys always win unfortunately.", Nick said with a shrug.

"I think Striker should have won personally.", Nexus said as everyone rolled their eyes.

"Coming from a bug type of course.", Kace said while shaking his head.

"Whatever dudes. We are going past our time limit. Lets finish these dares.", Shaymin said s everyone looked at him.

"Fine! I want to get to bed anyways.", Mora said as Shaymin nodded softly.

"Good...Good..", Shaymin said before reading another. "Athena...Kiss Nico and express your true feelings to him...the one where you like him.", Shaymin said whispering the last part as Athena groaned.

"Fine!" Athena said while going over to NIco, she then kissed him quickly before walking away. "I like you Nico...", She muttered as he grinned.

"I knew it.", Nico said teasingly.

"Whatever dog breath.", Athena shot back while looking away from him.

"Aww...I hate love.", Shaymin said while reading another card. "kai expose who Breanne likes.", He added as Kai shrugged.

"She likes Nick.", Kai said as everyones eyes grew wide.

"WHAT?!" They all shouted as Nexus came in.

"I thought she liked me..I mean you looked at me when you told everyone!" Nexus said as Kai shrugged.

"I saw a picture of you wearing a bikini...of course i'm going to look at you weirdly.", Kai said with a shrug.

"And Nicky poo..You have to tell us if you like Breanny back." Shaymin read as Nick shrugged.

"She's hot..but I don't know.", Nick said as Shamin groaned.

"Your boring! Nexus rap!" Shaymin read.

"I already did.", Nexus said with a sad sigh.

"Oh..right...Well..Nick kiss the girl you think is most attractive." Shaymin read as Nick looked at all the girls before going over to Trinity and leans in to kiss her on the lips, they then smiled and walked towards the Mightyena cabins.

"Not even going to say it..", Nico said while shaking his head.

"Montage moment!" Shaymin announced.

000

"Midnight get a poodle cut!"

Midnight looked at himself and whimpered. "Always me! Grr..."

000

"Shane get a tattoo!"

"Really..A tattoo of you?", Shane asked when he had a tattoo of Shaymin on his right wing.

"Its permanent.", Shaymin said with a wink.

000

"Aria Rose get a tongue piercing."

"Bleh..?", Aria said while sticking her newly pierced toung out.

000

"Tyren how do you really feel about Ricky?"

"He's sweet, funny and loyal! Way better then my ex an-", Tyren started but Shaymin shushed him.

"Okay we all know you like him!" He said clearly annoyed.

000

"Swift, get hit in the head with an anvil.", Shaymin read as an Anvil fell right on top of the grass snake.

"Ow..",

000

"Sapphire be the snake for someone's snake charmer routine."

Sapphire sighed as she swirled around as Zekrom (who came back clearly beaten up) played the flute.

000

"Nico dye your fur red."

"Not bad..", Nico said while looking at his fur.

000

"Okay...Thats enough for a montage.", Shaymin said as everyone groaned completely tired.

"Are we done yet?" Trinity asked tiredly.

"No. Swift..Try and eat Shaymin?!" Shaymin read. Within seconds Swift had Shaymins head in his mouth until he pushed him away.

"I was doing the dare idiot!", Swift said as Shaymin rolled his eyes.

"Shut up. Dew Commit seppuku!" Shaymin read as he laughed.

"No! I am not dying!" Steven shouted as everyone snickered.

"Tyren kiss the guy you think is hottest.", Shaymin read as Tyren shook his head.

"My love is not here so I can't.", Tyren said while Shaymin shrugged.

"I don't care. Felicia, Mora and Trinity solve the rubix cube in under a minute! If not it will explode." Shaymin read as the girls got the cubes and Felicia got it but Trinity and Mora got it exploded in their faces.

"Funny!" Midnight shouted.

"Kevin, Do the Caramelldansen with GIR." Shaymin read as a robot in a green dog costume showed up.

"Waffles!" Gir said.

"Waffles!" Kevin said as he put a plate on their heads as they both started dancing.

"I think we found Kevin's friend.", Shane said as Nick grinned.

"More like brain.", Nick said as Shaymin poofed Gir away.

"Alright! Almost done! Trinity kiss Nick!" Shaymin read as the two were already beginning to make out and headed towards the cabins again.

"Shit gonna get some!", Midnight said as Kai kicked him on the head.

"Aster, cross dress and act as a girl for the rest of the day." Shaymin read as Aster shrugged and put on a pink dress.

"No prob!", He said as everyone stared at him shocked.

"Kace, get blaze kicked in the balls by Kai.", Shaymin read as Kai blaze kickedd him in the balls.

"OWWWWWWWWWW!", He screamed as everyone clapped at his high note.

"Lavender, kiss Silena.", Shaymin read as the girls shrugged and kissed each other passionately as all the guys watched.

"Hot.", Charlie said while staring.

"How is it that two girls kissing is hot and two guys kissing is gross?", Athena asked as they shrugged.

"Just how the world works my lady friends.", Shaymin said while looking at a piece of paper. "Landon, rate the girls from who you like the most to who you like the least. And are you related to Lila by any chance?" He added as Landon though.

"Well..Theres Mora, Savanna, Lavender, Silena, Felicia, Aria Rose, Torrent, Ajax, Aurora, Breanne, Gem, Casey, Rivera, Sapphire, Athena and Trinity.", He listed. "And yes she is my cousin. And another Liepard came here last season Alyssa. She's my Niece."

"Hmm..Small world." Shaymin said as he looked at the papers. "Dew watch a tape showing all your past relationships. Relive every moment!" He added as Steven sat in front of the t.v and watched. Everyone watched and raised a brow.

"You..You dated a Trubbish?" Hydra asked.

"I was desperate at the time.", He said with a sad shrug.

"And lastly. Kai...Dance the chicken dance!", Shaymin said as Kai rolled his eyes and did it quickly. "Boring.."

"Is that it?" Tyren asked.

"Yeah an- Whats this?" Shaymin said picking up one more card. "Wake up and eliminate a random contestant...?" He read, suddenly he woke up sitting up in his bed breathing hard.

"How the he-" He stared and rubbed his head. "Magic..", He said before grabbing the intercom speaker.

"MORA AND TYREN COME TO THE MIDDLE OF THE LOT IMMEDIATELY!"

"What are we here for?", Tyren asked once he and Mora was at the lot.

"You two are going home!" Shaymin said while pushing them in the Limo.

"What?! What did we even do!?" Mora asked as Shaymin smiled innocently.

"Nothing! And thats why your leaving.", He finished before slamming the door in their faces and waves them off.

"Now...We can finally have a good real super challenge! Next time it will be a horror movie challenge so get some poppy corn and sodie pop! And began to get ready for a good scream!" Shaymin said just as Zekrom came out with a Emboar's head.

"RAHHHH!", He shouted as Shaymin looked at him.

"Its not today Zeky.", He said as Zekrom groaned.

"Oh..Oops.", He said as Shaymin shrugged.

"Anyways folks goodbye! And stay in school, listen to your parents and get good grades." Shaymin said as he looked at Zekrom who laughed.

"Are you serious?" He asked as Shaymin chuckled.

"Of course not! Kids! Ditch school, throw pie in your parent's faces, get a good solid B plus streak, and..Put spoiled egg salad in your History teachers's pants!" Shaymin said before the screen turned black.

"Don't listen to him kids stay safe.", Zekrom's voice said before the screen went black again.

* * *

**_5,000 + Words. Took me two days so..I hope it was worth it...As you can tell I did all the dares I could. And Bad Shaymin! Sending two innocent players home. Oh well..Tyren gets to be with Ricky and Mora..is just unlucky._**

**_I was thinking of spin the bottle as the next 'Special Chapters' thing so if you can tell me who you think the bottle will land on when they spin it._**

**_Example:_**

**_You think when Hydra spins the bottle it would land on Aster or something.._**

**_Anyways thanks for reading and R&R please. Thanks~ Oh and if you couldn't tell that was me as the Typhlosion! (well who else would be called Dragon) but yeah you can tell that you should all fear me! (Just kidding I love everyone equally here) Except Egridos...That freaking coffins been bugging me to put Tracie in the game..I won't ruin that little girls life Besides I have an idea on that for..the future._**


	11. Waffle Lovers Unite

Chapter 11

"Horror-Teers"

oOoOoO

_-Last time on the Total Crazy Action-_

_"Hello Zesty Zoroarks...hmmm its weird your coming here more often now aren't you?" Shaymin asked while waving the elimination paper in the air teasingly._

_"Just cut to the crap before I tell Celebi your secretly a woman!" Shane said angrily as Shaymin's eyes grew wide._

_"How do you know?!" Shaymin demanded completely shocked making everyone in the room including Zekrom look at him in shock._

_"Wait you really are a woman?" Sapphire asked surprised as Shaymin blushed._

_"So...A woman eh?" He asked as Shaymin glared at him._

_"Thats only when i'm in my land form!" Shaymin said through gritted teeth._

_"This will be great blackmail...maybe a raise?" Zekrom suggested as Shaymin rolled his eyes._

_"How about..We forget this whole thing ever happen..And I won't tell Reshiram that your secretly cheating on her with Arceus.", Shaymin said as Zekrom growled and just grunted while walking away leaving Shaymin chuckling._

"Where are they?", Shimmer muttered to herself as she paced around the alien film lot, she then saw Hydra and Trinity making their way towards her with irritated faces.

"Why do we have to be here? I was sleeping as much as I could before Shaymin can make us do something stupid and dangerous!" Trinity exclaimed as Hydra just growled.

"You better have a good explanation!" Hydra said through gritted teeth as her other heads hissed in approval. Shimmer backed up a little.

"I was..erm..I wanted to make an alliance with both of you!" Shimmer said as the two looked at each other and looked back at her.

"Sure.", Trinity said.

"No.", Hydra said while crossing her arms.

"Why not Hydra?", Shimmer asked as the dragon scoffed and looked away.

"Because i'm not stupid, all alliances fall, and i'm not interested.", Hydra said as she started to float away.

"You can make it to the final 3 if you stay here! We can't do it without you!", Shimmer shouted as Hydra glared at her.

"I don't care about winning! I just wanted to be with Steven to make sure he's safe!" Hydra snapped as she kept on floating as Trinity started to grow tired of this.

"If you don't join then we'll vote you off!" Trinity said as Hydra kept floating.

"I don't care about winning. And i'll just tell everyone your in an alliance.", Hydra said as she made her way to the cabin.

"Wait! If you don't join...We'll hurt Steven!" Shimmer said as Hydra stopped dead in her tracks and turned to them.

"Excuse me?", She asked as Trinity caught on and nodded.

"Yes! We'll vote you off and make sure Steven gets hurt in all the challenges." Trinity said as Hydra glared and just looked down in defeat.

"F-fine.", She muttered as Shimmer cheered.

"Yay! The three female Musketeers!" Shimmer said as Trinity looked at her.

"Weren't their four?" She asked.

"Not important now.", Shimmer said as Hydra sighed and rolled her eyes.

**_000_**

**_Shimmer: Finally, got Hydra in the alliance. Then I can ditch them once we get to the final 3!_**

**_000_**

**_Trinity: I'm only doing this alliance until the merge then I can expose them off and have them voted off._**

**_000_**

**_Hydra: I hate this..Being blackmailed! But I do have to protect Steven...I know he's a grown Samurai but he's still a baby to me.._**

**_000_**

"CAMPERS REPORT TO THE LOT IMMEDIATELY!" Shaymin's voice said through the intercom.

000

"What now?" Felicia asked as the two hosts smiled.

"Its horror movie week!" Shaymin announced as everyone groaned. "Don't worry you'll be in partners!" He added as everyone lightened up a little bit but not much.

"Really? Do we pick?", Shane asked as Shaymin stuck his toung out.

"Erm..Nope! I'll pick!" Shaymin said as everyone groaned. "Oh shut up! You can all pick someone to scare off anyone else!", He added as they shrugged still not satisfied.

"Wimps.", Zekrom said with a scoff.

"Anyways..for the Zesty Zoroarks the teams would be; Hydra and Steven, Lavender and Kace, Felicia and Nexus, Nick and Shimmer, Kevin and Aurora, Kai and Trinity, Aria Rose and Shane. And Sapphire you will be the scary dudette, and Charlie you will be the scary dude!", Shaymin explained as some of them were happy.

_**000**_

_**Hydra: Yes!**_

_**000**_

_**Steven: No!**_

_**000**_

_**Lavender and Kace: Awesome! *looks at each other and both grins***_

**_000_**

**_Felicia: Ehh..._**

**_000_**

**_Nexus: Whatever I guess.._**

**_000_**

**_Nick: Uhhh...I was hoping to get Trinity..._**

**_000_**

**_Shimmer: Ewww..of all people I get stuck with the rebel..._**

**_000_**

**_Kevin: BACON FLAVORED POPCORN!  
_**

**_000_**

**_Aurora: Oh Arceus...Why?_**

**_000_**

**_Kai: *shrugs*_**

**_000_**

**_Trinity: I was hoping for Nick but, Kai is just as cute I guess..._**

**_000_**

**_Aria Rose and Shane: *both smiling making out happily in the confessionals*_**

**_000_**

**_Sapphire: Better off like this, Swift is the only one for me._**

**_000_**

**_Charlie: Oh no...I'm terrible at scaring others! Why me?!_**

**_000_**

"I wonder who we get paired up with.", Silena wondered wanting to know who her future knight-in-shining-armor is going to be.

"I'm listening to them hold on.", Shaymin said while taking a drink of his coffee.

"Back in my day the world had Adam and Eve walking around the earth.", Zekrom said randomly as everyone stared at him in shock.

"Okay here they are; Nico and Athena, Aster and Ajax, Swift and Casey, Shadow and Silena, Landon you will be scared on your own, and Midnight and Lawrence you will be the two scary dudes.", Shaymin explained as they all groaned.

**_000_**

**_Nico: She better not nag.._**

**_000_**

**_Athena: Why the hell am I paired up with him?! There were like three other guys left and of all of them I get paired with dog breath and I still did not get recognition when I kicked him in the balls and...*starts nagging like crazy*_**

**_000_**

**_Aster: I'm cool with it, Ajax is cute..._**

**_000_**

**_Swift: Oh Arceus Sapphire is going to kill me.._**

**_000_**

**_Casey: *shivering*_**

**_000_**

**_Shadow: Silena is actually pretty cute..*blushes slightly before looking away* No..I am not here for any girlfriend.._**

**_000_**

**_Silena: Shadow is alright to be paired up with! If only Charlie from the other team was here and my partner..now THATS a real hunk there..._**

**_000_**

**_Landon: Forever Alone? Oh Mora why did you leave?_**

**_"SHE'S NOT EVEN ON THE TEAM!"  
_**

**_"Shut up Midnight!" Landon shouted back._**

**_000_**

**_Midnight: I love being a *scratches head* scary dude! I love scaring others...way better then being close to girls with soft lips and...how they all smell like flowers..._**

**_000_**

**_Lawrence: Mwahahahahahaha! My type of challenge!_**

**_000_**

"Alright ready guys?" Shaymin asked as Nico and Athena sat together on the couch along with Steven and Hydra on the other side.

"Yeah whatever.", Charlie said as Midnight nodded in approval.

"Then begin!" Shaymin said as the scene started.

"This isn't a date just so you know.", Athena said as Nico shrugged.

"Whatever." He said boredly as she growled.

"Your supposed to kiss!" Shaymin hissed as their eyes widened.

"What?!" They all exclaimed.

"RAWWW!" Midnight shouted while jumping out of the bushes.

"BLAAAHHH!" Charlie shouted as well as everyone screamed.

"GRAAAHHH!", Zekrom shouted while tearing the rooftop off making everyone but Shaymin cry out.

"Lol.", Shaymin said while texting with a big grin on his face.

"Dude! Your co host just scared us to death!" Charlie shouted.

"He was supposed too, this wasn't a real challenge! I just wanted to scare you." Shaymin said with a grin as they groaned.

"Your sick!" Athena shouted.

"Thanks, I appreciate the compliments.", Shaymin said as they all sighed and walked away.

"Am I done?", Zekrom asked.

"Yep.", Shaymin said while popping the 'p' in the end before turning to the camera. "Hey sorry I had to fool everyone here, but TCA will be temporarily off the air for a couple of weeks! Our manager is working very hard on challenge ideas and real world stuff, whatever it is..she's already graduating why keep trying?" Shaymin asked only to get strucked by lightning. "Ow..."

* * *

**_This chapter sucks! I know, I know..and I have been gone too and well i'm sorry ^^ I'm busy like a lot right now I have graduation, the upcoming dance for eighth graders, Great America field trip, Star Testing, having to keep away from strangling my annoying siblings and...yeah I have a full plate. Anyways i'm not taking it off i'm just not going to post any chapters for a while. I hope you all understand..._**


	12. Horror Movie

Chapter 11

"Para-Not-So-Normal"

oOoOoO

_-Last time on the Total Crazy Action-_

_"Hello Zesty Zoroarks...hmmm its weird your coming here more often now aren't you?" Shaymin asked while waving the elimination paper in the air teasingly._

_"Just cut to the crap before I tell Celebi your secretly a woman!" Shane said angrily as Shaymin's eyes grew wide._

_"How do you know?!" Shaymin demanded completely shocked making everyone in the room including Zekrom look at him in shock._

_"Wait you really are a woman?" Sapphire asked surprised as Shaymin blushed._

_"So...A woman eh?" He asked as Shaymin glared at him._

_"Thats only when i'm in my land form!" Shaymin said through gritted teeth._

_"This will be great blackmail...maybe a raise?" Zekrom suggested as Shaymin rolled his eyes._

_"How about..We forget this whole thing ever happen..And I won't tell Reshiram that your secretly cheating on her with Arceus.", Shaymin said as Zekrom growled and just grunted while walking away leaving Shaymin chuckling._

"So, I was thinking maybe if we lose we can vote of Felicia, Nexus or Kevin.", Shimmer said while looking over a list only to hear a piercing sharp scream from Shaymin.

"What the hell was that?", Hydra asked.

"I think its from Shaymin.", Trinity said while standing up quickly.

"CAMPERS! GO TO THE MIDDLE OF THE LOT IMMEDIATELY ITS IMPORT-AHHH!" Zekroms voice started until he screamed, next thing you hear is someone laughing evilly. The campers immediately went to the center of the lot to find a giant old scary house in the middle.

"What the hell is this?!" Swift asked while looking at the house as everyone looked around in shock. Just then a screen came floating by to see three figures wearing cloaks and masks.

"Greetings young campers.", The figure in the middle said as they gasped.

"Who are you? And what did you do to our hosts?" Sapphire asked as the figures just merely laughed.

"The hosts? You mean Shaymin and Zekrom?!", The figures asked to pull a cloak off to see Shaymin and Zekrom hanging on a rope just above toxic waste with mutant Sharpedo's in it.

"Help!" Shaymin and Zekrom shouted.

"You took them hostage?" Charlie asked before smiling. "Awesome lets go dudes.", He added as everyone muttered in approval and started moving away from the screen.

"What the hell dudes?! Get us out!", Shaymin shouted as everyone laughed, he pouted but grinned. "Oh our 'kidnappers' have the money too." He added as everyone stopped their tracks.

"What?!" They asked as he smirked.

"Yeah thats right! Now you have to get me out of here! Its a challenge so the first team here who gets me, Zekrom and the money wins immunity!" Shaymin said as everyone sighed.

"Fine, how do we go?" Midnight asked as the figures moved the camera away from him.

"You can't stop us, but where on the first floor of the spooky house." The figure said before the screen turns off and explodes.

"Wow, so unpredictable.", Nico said sarcastically before looking at his team.

"Now what?", Athena asked.

"Easy, go in the house.", Nico said as he led his team inside the haunted house.

"Lets go too.", Nick said as he charged in with his team relunctantly following him.

000-Mightyena's

"Alright, Aster, Swift, Lawrence, Athena, and I will go check up north, the rest of you go down east to see if you can see anything on Shaymin or Zekrom.", Nico said as everyone nodded and parted their ways.

000-Zoroark's

"Ugh fork in a road.", Felicia said as Nick looked around, he then looked down and picked up a clean silver fork.

"Who would leave a such a good fork laying around?", Nick asked as everyone groaned and looked away from him.

"Whats so hard about this place anyways?" Kace asked while looking around, he was soon grabbed by a dark shadow and sucked underground.

"Did someone say something?" Nick asked while looking around as he and the others weren't paying attention.

000

"Your evil!" Shaymin said as he was locked in a cage without a mirror. "How can I look at my beautiful face!" He demanded. Zekrom sighed and looked over at the gang of villains.

"Can you please gag him?" Zekrom asked as they said nothing. Soon Kace was in a cage fast asleep.

"These kids need to hurry up i'm losing my mind!" Shaymin shouted while wriggling in his ropes.

000-Mightyena's group 1

"This place is creepy.", Aster said as they passed by some ghost pokemon and floating cheese sandwiches.

"Tell me about it...", Swift muttered as he watched Lawrence stab at the floating ghosts.

"Come on guys lets pick up the pace!" Nico said as Athena scoffed.

"Yeah whatever your highness.", Athena said while bowing mockingly. Nico rolled his eyes as they left not noticing a bunch of the ghosts and cheese attacking Lawrence.

000-Mightyena's group 2

"This is very confusing." Shadow said as they were all captured.

"I hate cages.", Midnight said miserably.

"S-same..", Casey stuttered out.

"Don't worry the others will get us out.", Landon reassured. Ajax just quietly meditated.

"As long as I have my make-up is fine, I am fine.", Silena said as she hugged her bag of make up supplies.

"Your all terrible!" Shaymin said once he was un-gagged.

"Who is this evil team that trapped us?" Shadow asked as Zekrom scoffed.

"Isn't it obvious? Its-" Zekrom started only to get knocked out.

000-Zoroarks

"I can sense we are missing some of our teammates." Nick said while looking at his team.

"Of course the others got captured, its just you, me and this weirdo.", Trinity said as she glanced over at Kevin.

"Peanut butter waffles!" Kevin announced as Nick sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Look I bet their in this big door in back of us." Nick said while opening the door only to get tied up in rope and hung at the ceiling along with Trinity. Kevin though got locked up in a cage.

"These teens are so stupid.", The leader said while chuckling, Kevin glanced up and smiled.

"Crocodile! Lion! Kangaroo!" He said happily.

000-Mightyena's group 1

"Hurry up!" Athena said as her and Nico traveled under the floor to the base at the top after hearing Kevin ramble about African animals after getting caught. They thought of a surprise attack.

"I'm trying.", Nico said while digging.

"Try harder!"

"Don't nag me woman!" Nico shouted as he got up to the base, he pushed the wooden floor up and climbed up as well as Athena.

"Whoa everyone is here.", Athena said while looking at the cages.

"The ghost got us.", Steven said with a sigh.

"Lucky, I got attacked by cheese!" Lawrence said as Steven looked at him.

"Excuse me?" He asked as Nico shook his head.

"Guys stop! How do we get you out?" Nico asked as they all looked miserable.

"You don't." A voice said from behind, Nico and Athena looked up to see Cobalion, Latios and Kyogre watching them amused.

"You..Your the bad guy Cobalion?" Athena asked as Cobalion nodded proudly.

"Yes, We are part of a team known as Team Coconuts!" Cobalion announced as Nico frowned.

"What?" He asked.

"Were still working on the name." Kyogre said briefly.

"Why are you forming an evil team?" Athena asked as Cobalion frowned.

"Everyone hates me already for thinking i'm 'lame' when I am not! Virizion hates me , Xerneus isn't talking to me ever since I was dared to make out with Virizion on the island for legendaries, I get bullied by Mew and Victini..I am just sick of it!" Cobalion ranted as Nico and Athena were chatting through his speech. "Hey!"

"Huh? Oh sorry but thats a stupid reason to start an evil group. Whats with the lackies?" Nico asked casually as Latios fumed.

"We are not lackies we are also part of this group! I am tired of everyone going to that Marauder for help, Its Kavi this, Kavi that! Why not anything about the original Latios species?!" Latios said while gripping his head.

"I understand that but why you Kyogre?" Athena asked.

"I never get recognition..My rival Groudon is mostly the star, he always gets guest starred on all TPI shows and I don't. I probably pick up and take in campers but thats it! I transportation whale!" Kyogre said while looking down angrily.

"Yeah..Can you save us already!" Shaymin shouted.

"Huh..Oh..Okay its going to be hard fighting three legends but we can do this!" Nico said as he got in a fighting stance.

000

"Nice job.", Athena said as she along with Nico were tied up in a cage.

"We win! You lose!" Cobalion said while sticking his toung out at them.

"Whats your purpose here anyways?" Shaymin asked miserably.

"Since most of the legends who hate our guts are on TPI shows why not ruin their shows?" Cobalion said with a childish grin, Latios went over to Silena who was untied doing her make up.

"How did you get out?", Latios asked as she just applied some lip stick.

"Easy, I slipped out..I need to fix my make up." She simply said while looking in a mirror. Latios rolled his eyes and took her bag and grabbed the lipstick from her paw making her miss her lips.

"No time for that now.", Latios said as he tied her up again. Silena growled and looked in the mirror and let out an ear piercing scream that broke the mirror into pieces.

"My face! My beautiful face messed up!" Silena shouted as she struggled in the ropes before breaking free with pure anger in her eyes as Latios backed away slowly.

"Um..C-calm down..", He said as he put his hands up in defense. Silena growled and let out a flamethrower making everyone stare at her in shock and fear.

"S-she can breathe f-fire?", Charlie said completely shocked.

"Completely weird speaking she is rarely seen or mentioned in the episodes." Midnight said casually with a shrug even though he's slightly frightened of her.

"Remind me never to get a make up freak angry.", Nico said while looking down.

"Don't get any girl angry!" Athena said with a smirk.

000

"Get her off of me!" Latios said as he tried to get Silena off his face as she pounced and clawed on it, she bit his nose and pushed him into a wall unconscious.

"You want a piece of me?!" Silena roared while shooting out more flamethrowers, Cobalion gulped at the fire and went over to her cautiously.

"Ms. Delcatty..Please be carefu-Ooh!" Cobalion started only to get punched in the gut, followed by a punch in the face and a kick in the crotch. "Oh my footballs..", He muttered as he was kicked away to the wall next to Latios.

"Oh now its just me and you sister.", Kyogre said as she climbed out of the water as Silena grinned.

"Bring it on slut!" She said as she charged at her, Kyogre sent out a Hydro Pump but Silena used Assist as it turned into a Volt Tackle, she then charged in the water and tackled Kyogre, Cobalion, and Latios out of the mansion.

"Team Coconut is blasting off for the first time!" They all shouted while being shot through the sky, leaving a star twinkling in the sky.

000

"Holy shit...", Shaymin said as Silena freed them all.

"Yeah..That was..Wow.", Charlie said while holding his head.

"They could have tied me up and tortured me all they wanted but if they touch my make up or ruin my face...Then it won't be pretty.", Silena said with a smirk.

"They'll be back again." Zekrom said with a sigh. "Cobalion is to stubborn to give up.", He added as everyone nodded.

"Even though everyone got trapped no elimination tonight. Also Silena..As for freeing us and defeating Team Coconut, You get a free day at the spa with me.", He said with a smile as she squealed and hugged him happily.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Your the best!" She said happily as Shaymin blushed and cleared his throat.

"Erm..No problem." He said while chuckling nervously as Charlie glared at them.

"So urm..Get a good nights rest! We have something planned special for tomorrow..Which is Mothers Day!" Shaymin announced as everyone nodded and went to their cabins.

**_000_**

**_Silena: I can't believe I get a spa day! Shaymin isn't that bad of a guy actually..._**

**_000_**

**_Charlie: They looked pretty cozy together..something fishy is up..._**

**_000_**

**_Shaymin: Why am I blushing..I never blush..And I am never in here...It smells funny..*looks down and shakes his head* No I am not falling for that Delcatty! She is no legendary so..We can't be..Its a-against the rules...But..She's so pretty...and Feisty! Rawr...Okay maybe I do like her..._**

**_000_**

Zekrom was looking at the camera's to the confessional and his coffee dropped while staring gaped at the screen completely shocked.

* * *

**_This is the real Horror chapter and testing is over so I have more time. But I still have to get ready for the 8th grade dance this month, graduation, great america field trip, and I have to keep my grades up. But I will make some time to this I promise._**

**_Now for gossip. Cobalion, Latios, and Kyogre have formed an evil group known as Team Coconut, out to destroy the TPI islands, Shaymin is falling for Silena which is bad, Charlie is suspicious, Zekrom is shocked, and Shimmer's alliance has their targets. WHAT IS GOING ON WITH THE WORLD?!_**

**_Eherm. Now for the scenes to the next challenge._**

**The campers all get visits from their moms as a 'free' day but its actually a secret challenge. How can things be worse?**

**_So yeah Mothers Day themed~ If your character has a mother can you pm me the info (like species and personality) or if it doesn't have a parent then pm who the caretaker was or someone they looked up to that was a female please? If no parents at all then let me know or i'll improvise._**


	13. Disaster Movie

Chapter 11

"Disaster-Death"

oOoOoO

_-Last time on the Total Crazy Action-_

_"You..Your the bad guy Cobalion?" Athena asked as Cobalion nodded proudly._

_"Yes, We are part of a team known as Team Coconuts!" Cobalion announced_

_"Even though everyone got trapped no elimination tonight. Also Silena..As for freeing us and defeating Team Coconut, You get a free day at the spa with me.", He said with a smile as she squealed and hugged him happily._

_"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Your the best!" She said happily as Shaymin blushed and cleared his throat._

_"Erm..No problem." He said while chuckling nervously as Charlie glared at them._

"Guys i'm serious! I think something is going on with Shaymin and Silena.", Charlie said while pacing around the Menacing Mightyena's boys cabin.

"Stop being jealous dude, nothing is going on.", Swift said while making his bed.

"I'm serious! What if their a thing? Silena has been visiting and hanging out with Shaymin every day of the week now!" Charlie said with electricity spouting from his mane.

"Charlie, he is a legendary...They aren't allowed to 'date' regular pokemon like us.", Aster said while reading a magazine.

"But...", Charlie started before getting stopped by Shadow.

"Stop...Just ask her out...", Shadow said as Nico just stayed on his bed asleep.

"CAMPERS! CHALLENGE TIME!" Zekrom's voice boomed through the intercom.

000

"Alright teens are you ready to feel pain?", Shaymin asked as everyone just stood their.

"What pain?" Nick asked as he got hit in the face by a pie.

"The first challenge today will be facing off dangerous disasters. Based off of the disaster movie..", Shaymin said while flying up to Zekrom's head height.

"Your fucking joking right?" Midnight asked as they were all suddenly telaported just below a mountain.

"Now This is also a race so the first team to make it up to the very top wins the first part of the challenge.", Shaymin said happily as he got a air horn and pushed it as it made a loud noise making everyone race up the mountain.

000-Zesty Zoroarks

"This is easy! Whats in our way anyways?" Nick asked cockily as he and the team started running. The ground started shaking with rocks tumbling down towards them.

"You just had to say it!" Hydra hissed angrily as Nick scoffed.

"Please, just let Kai get up their and punch the rocks out of the way. He is a badass right?" Nick asked as he looked over to Kai who was hanging onto a rock for life.

"He's a fire type...He can't get up their and fight.", Lavender said as Nick rolled his eyes.

"Then he's no badass! He's a loser.", Nick said as everyone gasped. Kai glared at him and used a fire punch on his groin. Nick yelped and got out from hiding to hold onto his area as a rock hit him in the back as he fell off the mountain.

"Lets keep going then." Felicia said as everyone shrugged and slowly tried to get up.

000-Shaymin and Zekrom

"Hmm...Zekrom..Try harder...", Shaymin said as he watched the contestants run up the mountain. Zekrom grumbled while sweating.

"I would like a little help you know.", He said as he threw rocks down before going over to a pot of boiling hot lava to check if its hot enough.

"Well I think some of the interns are alright.", Shaymin said while scratching his ear. Zekrom groaned and poured all the lava down.

"I hate my life.", Zekrom said while sweating.

000-Menacing Mightyena's

"Hey, Silena...can I ask you a question?" Charlie said while going over to Silena from his group. Silena looked at him and smiled.

"Sure, But aren't you on a different team?" Silena asked as Charlie shrugged.

"Its a free region.", He simply said as she smiled and nodded.

"Alright, ask away then." She said while running and dodging.

"Well...I was wondering if you'd want to go out with me...maybe and be my girlfriend?", Charlie asked shyly while blushing. Silena looked at him surprised before frowning and looks back at the front.

"I can't. I have dinner with Shaymin." Silena said as his eyes widened.

"WHAT?!" He shouted only to get head on hit by a large boulder rock right in the face with a couple of his teeth shooting out along with blood and spit. He fell down and collapsed.

000-Shaymin and Zekrom

"Oops.", Shaymin said as he 'accidentally' threw the rock in Charlie's face.

"Cut the crap I know about you and the Delcatty.", Zekrom said as Shaymin's eyes grew wide.

"Really?" He asked as Zekrom nodded. "Ugh..fine...Jackie! Bruce! Go take Blitzle over their to the infirmary." He added as a Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee went over to the scene and helped Charlie up to the infirmary.

_**000**_

_**Steven: I told Charlie not to go over to enemy terratory...Does the kid listen to a guy with experience over women? No...*Sigh* They learn the hard way...**_

_**000**_

_**Silena: I feel so bad...Its my fault I should have told him once my team went to the top...I should go visit him...**_

_**000**_

"Almost there!" Athena shouted as she landed on the top along with the rest of the Zoroarks.

"And the Zesty Zoroarks win!", Shaymin said as Athena's eyes widened.

"What?! I got here first!" Athena said angrily as Shaymin flicked her away.

"Yes...Yes you did but...I said the first _team _and if I recall your team just barely got here.", Shaymin pointed to her team barely coming back with ice cream.

"You went for ice cream while we were in the middle of a challenge?" Athena asked in disbelief, Nico shrugged while licking his ice cream.

"They were 10 PokeCents each." Nico said as he kept licking as Athena swatted the ice cream away.

"You idiots!" She screamed.

"Now, now...There is still one challenge left...", Shaymin pointed out to keep from getting sued.

"Well...", Aria Rose started wanting to know.

"Oh..Yeah! Um...Come with me.", He said as he flew towards the dock.

000

"So..your teams will go into separate submarines and it will sink. You have to get out of their before the submarine completely fills with water.", Shaymin explained once they were in front of two submarines.

"What happens if we sink though?", Landon asked.

"You lose.", Shaymin said softly. "Alright...Ready...Set..Hod on!", He added as he went to check his phone.

"Uh huh...Alright...Okay...Deal.", Shaymin said as he flipped his phone off.

"When can we start?", Nexus asked.

"Never. Charlie won't make a recovery as his jaw was broken so he's going home.", Shaymin said as everyone gasped.

"PINEAPPLES!" Kevin shouted dramatically.

"So Yeah...Sorry about that...Anyways Team Coconut didn't strike this time so...Lets all go to bed.", Shaymin said with a shrug until a smoke bomb came in.

"Think again!" Cobalion's voice said as Team Coconut stood before them.

"Shit." Kace said while looking at them.

"We don't give up to easily.", Latios said with an evil grin.

"Also we made a theme song.", Kyogre said as the lights suddenly went out.

"Were outside how can their be lights?", Lawrence asked.

"Shh..I wanna listen.", Midnight said.

"I hate theme songs.", Sapphire said while looking at the evil team.

Cobalion: To destroy the islands with all my power!  
Latios: To kill all hosts and campers within our islands!  
Kyogre: To announce our evil, lies and lust!

'Cobalion and Latios stares at her': lust?  
Kyogre: work with me...

Cobalion: 'shrugs' to reach out and rule all who called us weak!

Latios: Latios!  
Kyogre: Kyogre!  
Cobalion: And me! Cobalion!

Latios: Together, Team Coconut will rule all at lightning speed!  
Kyogre: Surrender now! Or prepare to die!

Cobalion: And thats the truth!  
All three: Word...

"Seed Flare!" Shaymin shouted while shooting his attack at them.

"Fusion Bolt!", Zekrom roared as he shot out his attack at them as well sending them all flying.

"Damn it!", Latios shouted as Cobalion just groaned.

"I told you to capture them, then sing the theme song!" Cobalion said.

"Sorry I wanted to say it..", Kyogre said as they all sighed.

"Team Coconut is blasting off again!" They all said as they made a star up in the sky.

000

"Hey..Shaymin?" Silena asked as she stepped into the middle of the lot to see the grass legendary looking at the stars.

"Yes?" He asked as she sighed.

"Thanks...For protecting us from Team Coconut and all.", Silena said with a shy smile.

"Oh it was nothing...Their all bigger fails then I am..", Shaymin said with a small grin.

"Thanks..Oh and Shaymin...I was kinda wondering if you'd like to...urm..Spend some 'time' together?", She asked as he gave her a confused look.

"Huh?" He asked. She rolled her eyes and whispered it in his ear. "Oh...That..."

"Now...Come at me?", She asked as he nodded enthusiastically.

"Finally! I can do it without being raped!" He said as he pounced on her playfully as pleasured moans and disturbing noises emitted from the lot as for the first time a Legendary besides Manaphy enjoyed time with a regular common pokemon.

000

Zekrom stood their staring at the screen with a disturbed look, he looked down at his coffee and dumped it in the garbage can and walked away.

"Hate my life." He muttered as he turned the lights off.

* * *

**_Yes, I finished this short chapter! I wish I could have put the Submarine scene in there...but maybe i'll put it in the aftermath as a 'Deleted Scene' moment. Anyways Team Coconut came and failed, Charlie went home due to injury and Silena and Shaymin are officially a couple. Weird...And yes the alliance is still their but again..Deleted Scene moment._**

**_Also I made a PMD story and i'm accepting oc's, If anyone is interested you can check that out and see if it interests you._**


	14. Anime Shows

Chapter 11

"Ani-Morons"

oOoOoO

_-Last time on the Total Crazy Action-_

_"Almost there!" Athena shouted as she landed on the top along with the rest of the Zoroarks._

_"And the Zesty Zoroarks win!", Shaymin said as Athena's eyes widened._

_"What?! I got here first!" Athena said angrily as Shaymin flicked her away._

_"Yes...Yes you did but...I said the first team and if I recall your team just barely got here.", Shaymin pointed to her team barely coming back with ice cream._

_"You went for ice cream while we were in the middle of a challenge?" Athena asked in disbelief, Nico shrugged while licking his ice cream._

_"They were 10 PokeCents each." Nico said as he kept licking as Athena swatted the ice cream away._

_"You idiots!" She screamed._

"Well too bad we couldn't vote anyone off.", Shimmer said as Hydra and Trinity just sat their watching her.

"Yeah...We have to vote Felicia off soon though. Then Kevin as he's weird as shit.", Trinity said as Hydra was just looking out blankly.

"Yeah...Sure..", She said softly.

"You alright?" Trinity asked as hydra nodded.

"Yeah, i'm fine.", She said with a small shrug as the other two looked at each other strangely.

**_000_**

**_Hydra: I'm first going to vote off the cat, then the bunny with the help of Steven...once I ask for his help..._**

**_000_**

**_Shimmer: She's up to something..._**

**_000_**

"Campers! Report to the middle of the lot immediately!" Shaymin's voice said through the intercom.

00

Shaymin was standing their alongside Zekrom. Shaymin was dressed up in a baggy ninja outfit with a headband on his neck, Zekrom was dressed as a kungfu fighter in a orange jumpsuit with a symbol on the back.

"What the hell are you gay guys dressed up as?" Nick asked making both host sweatdrop.

"We are dressed up as our favorite anime's clothes. Which means...", Shaymin started.

"Oh no..", Athena said making Shaymin smile and clap.

"Ding-Ding-Ding! We have a winner! Its challenge time!", Shaymin said as they all groaned in frustration.

"I don't mind, it just means its one way to getting the money.", Shadow said as Shaymin patted his head.

"Good enthusiasm boy! And because of that, two of the Zoroarks will be going to the Mightyenas.", Shaymin said making the Zoroarks gasp in complete shock.

"What?!", They said as Shaymin looked at them.

"Felicia...Steven...You two are now Mightyena's.", Shaymin said making Steven smile but Felicia shrug.

"Now what?", Aster asked as Shaymin adjusted his headband.

"Challenge time! Its an Anime challenge, three of them actually. You will all undergo our favorite animes here.", Shaymin said as Zekrom took everyone in his claws and flew over to a nearby forest.

"What the hell is this?!" Swift asked only to be poofed up into a ninja outfit.

"First challenge is from my favorite anime, Mariko! Its based on ninjas, your objectives is to defeat one of the Pokatsuki, first team to defeat them will win.", Shaymin explained.

"Oh..Thats easy.", Landon said as Shaymin used a fake smile.

"Yeah..You need to watch more adult stuff.", Shaymin said before flying away with Zekrom. Soon enough a Cobalion came out in a white robe with blue wind patterns on them.

"Oh my go- Oh its just Cobalion.", Shimmer started but soon ended it making Cobalion frown.

"EXCUSE ME?! WE ARE LEGENDARY WE HAVE BEEN AROUND LONGER THEN YOU PUNKS WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Cobalion shouted angrily.

"Thought Shaymin said this would be hard, we'll have this challenge in the bag this time.", Nick said while cracking his knuckles, Cobalion grinned and shrugged.

"Please, For this challenge Arceus has been able to lift my curse for about an hour meaning..I'm back to my old self.", Cobalion said with a hungry grin making Nick laugh but Nico just stare.

"He's lying lets win this challenge!", Nick said as he rushed towards Cobalion with a shadow ball in his claws, Cobalion soon enough took out his sword and used Sacred Sword on him cutting off his head. Nick soon disappeared in a white clouded smoke.

"What the hell...?", Nico muttered as everyone looked around for him.

**_000_**

**_Steven: Is that the true power Cobalion used to have? No..Must have been beginners luck...right?_**

**_000_**

**_Aria Rose: Did he just KILL Nick?_**

**_000_**

**_Kevin: TOMATO SOUP! *holds out a pot with red soup with a mixture of waffles in it*_**

**_000_**

"Who's next?" Cobalion asked as everyone backed away.

"We need a plan.", Nico said as Athena scoffed.

"Are you kidding me?! Its Cobalion were talking about lets attack full force!", Athena said but Steven stopped her.

"But what if he kills us like he did with Nick?", Steven asked.

"He's not dead! The hosts are cruel but no that cruel!", Athena said making everyone stare at her in wonder. "Because they can get sued...Duh...", She added making everyone understand clearer.

"Well lets attack head on! Kai attack!", Hydra shouted as Kai shook his head not wanting to get near him. Hydra growled and picked him up and threw him towards Cobalion. Kai sighed and charged up a sky uppercut.

"Fools.", Cobalion muttered as his head started glowing a bright yellow and gray color as he used Iron Head, he then leaped up and rammed his head against Kai's fist making it immediately break with blood gishing through it, Kai screamed in agony as Cobalion soon got his sword out and sliced it through Kai's head making Kai disappear as well.

"Shit.", Nexus said after seeing one of their strongest members 'die' before their eyes.

"I'm tired I will destroy you all right n-OW!", Cobalion started only to be hit by a dig attack from Nico, he then stumbled but stayed on his feet with a few scratch marks on him, he then started to glow.

"Is he going to evolve into a Virizion so he can be stronger?", Lavender asked making Cobalion's eye twitch.

"No...Its my ability you idiots! Meet your death!", Cobalion shouted only to be tackled by Lawrence.

"STAB MOMENT!" Lawrence shouted making everyone including Cobalion to raise their brows.

"Yeah, poison doesn't affect me kiddo.", Cobalion said while waving it off. Lawrence then grinned while pinning his tail to his heart.

"I don't care!", He shouted while pushing it in, Cobalion gasped and spat out some blood before falling down and disappearing. Shaymin and Zekrom soon appeared after that.

"Well...Looks like the bug is useful.", Shaymin said as Sapphire looked up.

"Okay, where is Kai and Nick at?", Sapphire asked.

"Oh..There dead.", Shaymin said casually making everyone gasp.

"DEAD?!", They exclaimed as Shaymin sweatdropped.

"Not really dead, they'll be back for the elimination ceremony.", Shaymin said as he teleported them all to another scene, an arena and now everyone was wearing white jumpsuits.

"What the hell?", Midnight said while looking at the clothing.

"There will be three of you coming up here in the ring for a 1 on 1 match. This is based off of DragonPokeball X.", Shaymin explained.

"Now choose your three members.", Zekrom said as the teams looked at each other.

000-Zoroarks

"I'll be the leader for now.", Hydra said.

"We lost our strongest members how are we going to beat them now?", Aria Rose said downfully as Hydra slapped her.

"Shut up, we can't always rely on Nick and Kai, now I will go up there, who else?", Hydra said while looking at her teammates.

"I'll go.", Shane volunteered.

"Same here.", Kace said while stepping up.

"Great, Kace you will go first, then Shane, then I.", Hydra explained.

000-Mightyenas

"Who wants to go?", Nick asked lazily while scratching his head.

"Your the leader here!", Athena shouted.

"Fine...Lawrence, Steven and Shadow...You guys go ahead in whatever order.", Nick said while waving them off.

"I'll go first!", Lawrence said.

"Second.", Shadow said quickly as Steven groaned.

"I hate being last.", He murmured.

000

"Alright...Begin! And also no moves just punching and kicking and stuff.", Shaymin said making Lawrence grin and Kace frown.

"There goes my type advantage...", Kace said while getting jumped on by Lawrence who stabbed him multiple times making him disappear.

"Round one goes to the Mightyena's!", Shaymin said.

000

"Round two!" Shaymin announced as Zekrom came up in a two piece bakini holding up a sign.

"Lets do this.", Shadow said to himself while jumping up to the sky to headbutt Shane only to be pecked on and slapped at to the ground making him disappear as well.

"Round two goes to the Zoroarks.", Shaymin announced.

000

"Round three!", Shaymin said as Zekrom came up again in the outfit holding a new sign.

"I quit.", Steven said while walking away from hydra only to disappear.

"The Zoroarks win this round!", Shaymin announced making the Mightyena's smile.

"Now for our last anime challenge!", Shaymin said as they moved to another area. A different battle arena with a giant pokeball in the middle.

"Oh no...", Lavender said.

"Its pokemon!", Shaymin said while getting two pokeballs out. "Zoroarks, since you won the last challenge choose first your pokemon.", He added while holding them out.

"Whats in them?", Nexus asked.

"Like i'm telling you, just choose.", Shaymin said as trinity picked the left one as she actually can hold the ball. "Okay Mightyena's you get this pokeball!" He added while handing them the lat pokeball.

"Now what?" Felicia asked while looking at the ball.

"Battle with them!" Shaymin commanded.

000

"Okay..Pokeball go!", Trinity said while throwing the ball to reveal a Magikarp.

"Karp...Karp...Karp...", Magikarp said making the Zoroarks sweatdrop.

"The hell...", Shimmer said while making a face.

"Haha! You got a useless pokemon!", Midnight said as Aster threw the ball to reveal a Feebas.

"Fee...Bas...Bas...Feebas...", Feebas said as the Mightyena's were just as dissapointed.

"Wow...", Athena said while shaking her head.

"Okay...Magikarp...Splash attack..", Lavender commanded as the Magikarp splashed around.

"Oh no you don't! Feebas Splash!", Midnight said as the Feebas used splash.

"Magikarp counter with Splash!", Lavender said.

"Dodge then Splash!", Midnight countered.

"Splash!"

"Splash!"

"Splash!"

"Splash!"

"Splash!"

"Splash!"

"Splash!"

**_378 Splashes later_**

"Enough!" Swift shouted before going over to the Feebas and grabbing it by the tail, he then went over to the Magikarp and started beating it with the Feebas until it faints.

"Well...Looks like the Mightyena's win..", Shaymin said with an amused smile before getting a fish (guess which one?) thrown to his face. "Zoroarks, choose two teammates to send home.", He added with a disgusted look on his face.

**000**

**Hydra: I told my team the whole story about Trinity and Shimmer...and they agreed to let her go**

**000**

**Nick: Nice to be back...It was horrible in that place but...I choose Trinity and Shimmer...**

**000**

**Sapphire: Shimmer and Trinity**

**000**

**Shimmer: Kevin and Felicia...**

**000**

"Okay...Everyone but Shimmer and Felicia are free to go.", Shaymin said as Shimmer and Trinity glared.

"Why are we gone?!", Shimmer exclaimed.

"Why are you still here?!", Shaymin countered as he used Seed Flare to throw them into the Limo. "Okay...Well there gone! But..That means no evil villains right?" Shaymin started but got interrupted by a Linoone.

"Mail.", He said as Shaymin took it and read the letter.

"Shit...Well..Looks like I have to go look up some evil people so see you all later!", Shaymin said while flying away.

* * *

**_No more evil people? Impossible! That is why a new solo villain will soon join the show ^^_**

**_I apologize for my _****_absence lately, I was taking care of my sister when she was sick with the flu...and now I have the flu currently. And i'm been addicted on Wizard101(Guilty Pleasure) so yeah.._**

**_Also I have put a schedule on my profile at the very bottom. It shows what stories I am working on and what days they'll be worked on/updated. So if you like a story of mine and want to know, check it out ^^ But it might be a while as..I am sick._**

**_One more also...Sorry but I will be putting a poll up for which species the new 'evil' guy should be. They will all be evil but have different personalities. The personalities will be kept a secret until the newb comes in but remember to vote for your favorite species._**


End file.
